Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves
by GamingGuy84
Summary: This story takes place right after Sly has all the gang for the Cooper Vault job in Sly 3. While Sly and the gang sail to Dr M's island, they suddenly get abducted into a spaceship along with Carmelita Fox! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

This story takes place right after Sly has all the gang together for the Cooper Vault job in Sly 3. While Sly and the gang sail to Dr. M's island, they suddenly get abducted into a spaceship along with Carmelita Fox! Why were they captured, and what are these aliens' true intensions?

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Prologue

It was a clear, sunny day out in the open ocean and Sly Cooper was pleased with himself. He has the best gang of thieves in the world: Bentley, a turtle smarter than Albert Einstein and has a wheelchair full of kick-butt weapons; Murray, a hippo with strength to rival that of Hercules and loves a good fight; the Guru, a koala with mystic powers and wise advice; Penelope, a mouse with expert RC skills and happens to be in love with Bentley; the Panda King, a giant panda with enough fireworks to knock out an army and was an old enemy of Sly; and Dimitri, a gecko with a disco accent and happens to be an expert diver and salvager. Best of all, Sly and his gang have stolen a pirate ship from Blood Bath Bay to get to Dr. M's island. Sly named the ship the Dragon Thief. Sly thought nothing could stop the gang from getting to the Cooper Vault. Boy was he wrong!

A few miles behind them a police boat was hot in pursuit and onboard was the cop that had been chasing him for years. Inspector Carmelita Fox had finally spotted the ship that occupied Sly and his gang. "There it is! Commander, prepare your troops. As soon as we are in range, fire at the ship's mast!" she yelled. Commander York replied with "Yes, ma'am". Carmelita smiled as she came closer to her life time goal: Capture Sly Cooper. She thought nothing could stop her and her commandos. But like Sly, she was also mistaken!

Before Sly or Carmelita could do anything, both the Dragon Thief and the police boat were surrounded by a huge, blue light coming from the sky. Both parties were surprised by this. "Bentley, tell everyone to get below and hold on! Looks like we got a big…" Before Sly could finish what he was saying, he and his ship disappeared along with Carmelita's boat! When both vessels were gone, the huge light vanished. Above Earth's atmosphere, what looks like a giant manta has opened an energy gate and then it went through. The gate closed behind it and a huge adventure is about to begin!


	2. Chapter 1 The Reason

Hi. I hope you've liked the prologue. I do not own Sly Cooper or other official characters except the ones I made up in this story. Without further ado, here is the first chapter!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 1- The Reason

After the light had diminished, Sly and his gang got a good look at where they were. It was unlike anything they have ever seen. "Holy motherboards, Sly!" said Bentley. "It appears to be some kind of cargo bay with technology I've never seen before! I hate to say it, but I think we have been kidnapped by aliens!" When Murray heard this, he went ballistic. "Aliens! No alien captures "The Murray" without a serious confrontation!" "Calm down, pal." Sly said. "Maybe these guys are curious about us. Let's not be hostile to them." The moment he said that, a shock blast went straight past his right ear and barely scraped it. He looked for the source behind him and saw Carmelita. "The only one that is going to be hostile is me, Cooper!" Sly was both surprised and pleased that she was here, on this strange spaceship. "Inspector Fox, nice to see you here. I guess it is fate that we got sucked up here together, eh?" Sly replied. "Surround him, men! Don't let him or his bunch get away!" At that instant Commander York and his commandos were all over the Cooper gang. "Ah, Carmelita. Aren't you even wondering why were here, wherever here is?" Sly asked. "I'm just as confused as you are Cooper. However, I not going to let some dumb aliens get in the way of your arrest!" She replied. Before anyone made another move, a new voice was heard from the walls of the cargo bay. "Put down your weapons, Inspector Carmelita Fox, or these "dumb aliens" will terminate you all."

Everyone was surprised to hear the voice and tried to find out where it was coming from. "Who are you? How do you know who I am?" Carmelita asked, shocked that the alien voice knew her name. "Everything will be revealed shortly, Inspector. Now, I suggest you tell your troops to stand down and let Sly Cooper and his gang go before something unfortunate happens." Sly was just as shocked as Carmelita was when he heard that alien use his name. Carmelita thought for a moment. Then she gave the order. "Commander York, tell your commandos to stand down." He did what she said. "All troops stand down. Lower your weapons." Carmelita and the commandos put their weapons away. "That's much more like it. Now I want all of you to follow my chief of security, Yanor, at the passage on your left. He will lead you to my office." Sly, Carmelita, the gang and the commandos looked at their left and saw him. He was a big as Murray and was wearing slick, black armor with a manta-like helmet. He carried a 6 ft spear in his left hand and a blaster on his right. "Follow me." Yanor said.

'I got a bad feeling about this' Sly thought as he and everyone else followed Yanor to his leader's office. Penelope was scared about all of this, but Bentley reassured her that everything will be alright and held her hand tight. The corridor they walked through looked as huge and high-tech looking as the cargo bay, except it had fewer lights. Every now and then, Sly took a look a Carmelita and looked worried. He had to find a way to get her and his gang out of here and back to Earth before these guys hurt them. However there was nothing he could do at the moment. 'That Yanor fellow looks like he can rip us all apart in seconds. How much more intimidating could his boss be?' he wondered. Carmelita was also nervous but she remained calm and steady. 'Why do these aliens want me and Sly? Whatever the reason, I don't think it will be pleasant.' She thought. After what seemed like an hour, they finally arrived at a big door with a red and black manta with big, gold markings around it. "We are here. My master will speak to you inside." said Yanor. Immediately, the door opened and Sly and company went inside. They were amazed at what they saw. It was full of what seemed like trophies of other aliens. There were also a lot chairs fit for royalty and an awesome view of outer space. In front of them was a big, blue desk with an occupant sitting behind it with his back turned. As soon as they all entered the room and the door closed, he turned around. Sly was right; he WAS more intimidating than Yanor! Instead of black armor, he wore gold and white armor with a red cape. His helmet was also manta-like, but it was also gold with creepy blue eyes. On his chest was the same symbol that was on the door. He stood up and began to greet them.

"Welcome. I am Emperor Kanog, leader of the Mantians. I hope I didn't bring you all here at a bad time?" He said. At that moment, Carmelita stepped forward and slammed her hand on his desk. "A bad time? I was about to capture Sly Cooper when I was brought to this monstrosity! Of course it was a bad time!" Kanog did not move and seemed amused with her reaction. "This "monstrosity", Inspector, is the flagship of the Mantian Empire. I take great pride in my vessel. I expect more respect from you in the future." Carmelita couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sly decided to say something. "Um, Emperor Kanog, shouldn't you be telling us why we're here?" Kanog looked at Sly for a moment. Then he said, "Alright, I think it is time to tell you why you were transported here. Listen carefully and learn." He paused so that everyone was paying attention. Then he began. "About six months ago, a priceless artifact was stolen from the Empire. It was our greatest treasure and it is gone. It was the Manta Heart." Everyone listened intently, especially Sly and his gang. Kanog continued. "The Manta Heart was the symbol of peace for my people and they went mad when they learn it was taken. I swore to bring in the ones responsible for this outrage. So far, I had no luck." Panda King interrupted. "Wait, Emperor. I too understand what it is like to lose something precious to you and I sympathize. But that is no excuse to take others against their own free will." "I agree", said Murray. Kanog replied with, "I deeply apologize for my intrusion, but I felt it was necessary to bring you here immediately." He continued. "My reason to bring you here is simple: Help retrieve the Manta Heart from the criminals who stole it." Sly and the rest of the group were surprised when they heard this statement. Bentley asked, "How do you know about us, and how do you know we can help you?"

"Oh yes, I was just coming to that," said Kanog. "For the last three months we have been monitoring your planet with great interest. Soon we picked up satellite transmissions about "The Infamous Cooper Gang." We carefully copied information from your police archives, Inspector Fox, into our computer systems regarding the Cooper gang. The information was incredible. You and your gang, Sly, have pulled off the most impossible robberies on the planet. Nothing was beyond your grasp! I also know that you have been constantly pursued by Inspector Fox here, and eluded her time and time again. Recently, you have taken more recruits. Perhaps for another incredible heist?" Sly and the gang did not say anything about the Cooper Vault. "Oh never mind, it doesn't matter now. I need you, your gang, and the Inspector to steal back what was taken from us. If you do this one favor, I promise to return you all right where I found you. If not, you shall be locked away for life." Everyone was shocked about that, especially Carmelita. "Hold on, manta face! I do not work with criminals nor do I take orders from a fish head from another world!" Sly thought she had gone too far with that. Kanog simply said, "Temper, temper Inspector. I shall give you all a moment to decide." Sly got his gang and Carmelita huddled together and began to talk about the situation. "Look guys, looks like we got into another tight spot here. If we help this Kanog recover the Manta Heart, he'll send us home. If we don't, we're stuck up here. What do you think, Bentley?" Bentley thought about it, and said "I'm afraid we got no choice but to help him. Besides, he said he and his people were peaceful." "If Bentley says we should do it, then "The Murray" shall help!" Replied Murray. The Guru also agreed in his gibberish voice. "Count me in to, Bentley." Said Penelope. "I, to, am with you." Said Panda King. "This funky suit of scales is ready to dance out, baby!" replied Dimitri in his own way. Carmelita, however, was not so cooperative. "Forget it! I absolutely refuse to team up with criminals! I'd rather be locked up!" Sly knew how hard headed she was, and it happens to be one of the reasons he likes her so much: her stubbornness. He has to convince her to help, in a certain way. "Look Carmelita. I know you don't like this, but we have to work together. It's the only way we can get home." Carmelita said nothing. Sly thought of something and said "Don't think of this as a robbery, but think of it as "doing your job"." She looked at him with confusion. Sly explained. "Kanog said the only criminals right now are the ones he wants to find. Your Police and detective skills will be of great help. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time we've teamed up." 'That is true.' She thought. After a few minutes Carmelita made her decision. "Alright I'll do it, but when this is over you will be my next criminal arrest. Is that clear?" Sly gratefully accepted her terms.

Everyone then turned towards Konag, who was awaiting their choice. "Well, what is your decision?" "Emperor Konag, all of us have decided to work together to recover your lost Manta Heart." Sly replied. Konag was very pleased to hear that. "Excellent! Now, I am sure you are all tired from this ordeal. Yanor will show you to your guest quarters. Get some rest and my personal cooks will deliver some hot meals shortly. When we return to my home world, we will continue where we left off about the theft incident. Good evening." Sly, Carmelita, the gang and the commandos thanked him and followed Yanor out. When they are all gone, Konag turned to the view window and smiled excitedly. 'Everything is going as I planned. Soon I will be invincible!' Konag thought as he laughed out loud.

Note: I know Carmelita had mercenaries, not commandos in Sly 3. It is just one change I decided for this story, so don't think on it too much. This is my very first story, so please no flames! I appreciate any good responses. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2 The Debriefing

Hi again. Here is the next chapter of my story. Again, I do not own Sly Cooper or other official characters except for the ones in my story. Enjoy!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 2- The Debriefing

After two hours of traveling, Emperor Kanog's flagship had finally arrived at the Mantian home world of Plaxis Prime. It was a huge planet: It was as big as Jupiter and was covered in red and yellow clouds, while it had two rings of asteroids orbiting around it. "Wow! That is one big piece of rock!" Sly said as he and the gang looked through their windows. The flagship made planet entry and landed at a landing pad nearby. "Emperor, we have landed in Docking Port 5. We are ready to disembark." Said his helmsman. "Good. Inform my guests to follow me to my palace." Kanog instructed. Shortly afterwards, Sly's group was told to meet and follow Kanog to his palace. "Well, here we go." Said Sly. Carmelita and her commandos followed them and thought 'The sooner this matter is settled, the sooner I can get back to arresting Cooper. I just hope nothing else unexpected happens.'

They walked out of their quarters and followed Yanor again to the ship's exit door. Outside, Kanog tells his security chief he can take it from here. As Yanor was walking away, he whispered in Sly's ear: "Be on your guard, Thief."

He didn't know what he meant by that, but it seems Kanog did not notice. Once he was gone, Kanog spoke. "Welcome to Plaxis Prime! From here you can see the capital city of Trok, as well as my royal palace a few miles from here. Come, once we're inside I will tell you more about the criminals who stole the Manta Heart." They walked while Kanog led the way.

When they reached the palace half an hour later, they got a good look at it. The palace was 50 ft high and 100 ft long with enough laser turrets to blast away an invasion force. It was covered with strange, silver like metal and had what appeared to be an acid moat around it. "What incredible architecture. To say the least it is amazing!" Bentley pointed out. Kanog responded appreciatively, "Thank you, Bentley. I am glad you like the outside, but the inside is much more impressive."

"Activate the bridge and open the gate." Kanog instructed to his guards in the palace. "Yes, sire. The bridge has been activated and the gate has been opened," the guard replied. A bridge of blue energy appeared and everyone watched as the huge, silver colored gates opened. "Shall we?" Kanog asked. Everyone followed him inside and as they did, the gate closed behind them. However, the inside of the castle was not what Sly and the others had expected. "Aw, man! There's nothing here but a pad thing and a bunch of buttons on a red box!" Said Murray. It was true: There was a huge room where there was nothing but those items. "Is this some kind of trap, Kanog!" Carmelita shouted in outrage. The emperor laughed and replied. "No, no Inspector. This is no trap. What you see is my Transporter Pad! These buttons you have pointed out, Murray, each represent a different location in the palace. Just stand on the pad, push a button and you will be instantaneously transported to another pad at that location. For example, the blue button takes you to the dining room. While the white button takes you to any select restroom, the gold one will bring you to my throne room. Today," he continued, "We shall go to the security records room, which happens to be the red button. Now, I will go first. Then I want you all to be transported in groups of two. Starting with you Sly and Carmelita." They nodded. Kanog stepped on the pad and pressed the red button and instantly the pad turned on, and it had glowed red just like the button. "Transport to security records room." Said a computer like voice. Immediately, he was gone in a red flash. Everyone was impressed by this technology, especially Bentley and Penelope. "Incredible! I've got to know how it works!" Penelope agreed. "Yeah, too bad we don't have this technology on Earth." Sly looked at Carmelita and asked, "Well, shall we get 'beamed up'?" She shook her head in annoyance. "Let's get this over with, Ringtail." Carmelita replied as they stepped onto the pad.

Ten minutes later everyone arrived at the security room, and it was a sight. The room was full of computers, monitors, and a huge table in the middle. There was only one other occupant there. He wore tan armor instead of black. Sly figures that the Mantians have different colors for each rank or position. Kanog came forward and told all of them to stand around the table. "Now that we are all here, let us begin. Lieutenant, load up file Manta Theft." He commanded. His lieutenant typed rigorously on the controls and shortly afterward, a hologram appeared above the middle section of the table. The image that appeared was a small statue of a white and blue manta warrior with a long, blue sword. "This is the image of our sacred Manta Heart. His real name was Zarus, and he was our greatest warrior on Plaxis Prime. Twenty years ago, he heroically died to save us from a great invasion of hostile madmen threatening to wipe us all out. He was strong and pure hearted, which is why we named his statue the Manta Heart."

Kanog paused for a moment, and then continued. "That is why the Heart is precious to my people, and why I must get it back. With your help we can do it." Panda King was touched by the history lesson. 'Zarus was a strong warrior who died to save his people. I wish I could have met him.' He thought. Kanog went on. "Lieutenant, show the images of the robbery." His lieutenant typed again and the image changed. They saw a huge gold room with the Manta Heart on a pedestal. There were no doors to walk in, just another transporter pad. About a minute later someone transported in the room in a green light, but not from the pad. The intruder looked like a 6 ft tall walking dolphin with hazel eyes. He was wearing aqua green armor with blue gloves and boots. He had no weapons, but he had a strange device on his left wrist; Bentley guessed that was another type of transport technology. He walked up to the statue and took it from its resting place. He activated his wrist device and began to transport out. A few moments before he disappeared, he held up the Manta Heart and shouted: "Long live Zarus!" Then he was gone. The hologram changed again, and the same dolphin like alien appeared.

"That is Jacor, the leader of a race called the Aquians." Kanog said to them. "They are an insane people who steal precious items from different worlds and don't care about what happens to those who get in their way. Their technology is, sadly, far more advanced than ours." Bentley couldn't believe that there were other aliens with better tech than these guys. "That is how they got past our security systems protecting the Heart, and their beaming technology is untraceable so we cannot follow them. As I said before, we have searched for the Aquians for months but turned up nothing. The location of their home world of Dolphus is secret, even to us. They just appear out of nowhere, steal something of great value, and then disappear without a trace. It is maddening!" Kanog shouted as he said it. Sly was impressed with these Aquians; they pulled off heists from other planets without breaking a sweat! "So, what you're saying is that these guys are the best race of thieves in the galaxy and none of them have ever been caught?" Sly asked. "Exactly, Sly. To this day, no one has been able to capture an Aquian. Least of all Jacor, he's the best of all of them." Kanog answered.

"Hold on, Kanog." Carmelita interrupted. "If Zarus was your world's hero, then why did that Jacor character say "Long live Zarus!" when he took the Manta Heart?" Everyone else was puzzled about that scene. Kanog thought for a moment and yelled out, "Like I said Inspector, he and his people are insane! They love taking what isn't theirs and say things that don't make any sense!" Sly thought that answer seemed weak somehow, but he let it go for now. After Kanog had calmed down a bit, he got back to the issue at hand. "Well, now you know what you must do: Find the Aquians, retrieve the Manta Heart and bring it back here safely. You know what they say: It takes a gang of thieves to catch a gang of thieves, with you as an exception Inspector Fox. This will be very difficult, so we will lend you a hand."

"Just how are you going to do that?" Bentley asked. Kanog said, "As we speak, your pirate vessel and all your vehicles are being modified by my team of expert engineers. They will enable you to perform the task at hand at locating the Aquians. They should be done in about 5 hours from now." The whole group was dumbstruck when they heard this. "Are you telling me, Emperor Kanog, that the Dragon Thief, the Cooper van, Sly's airplane, and Carmelita's police boat are being turned into spaceships in such an short amount of time!" Bentley shouted. Kanog laughed and replied, "Yes Bentley, it is a necessary procedure. Besides, I'm sure you don't mind having space vessels of your own?" "Of course we don't mind." Said Sly. "I always want to do a little space stealing."

"Glad to hear it, Sly. Now I want you all to go to the training room except for Commander York and his troops. It is where you will learn the skills you need to pull this thing off. All the equipment you'll all need is there. Just do the same thing on the Transport Pad, except press the yellow button to get there." Kanog instructed. One by one, everyone vanished in a yellow light except for Commander York and his commandos. "Why are we not joining them?" He asked the emperor. Kanog smiled oddly. "I have a different assignment for you and your soldiers." Commander York was confused about that. Then from behind him, Kanog's lieutenant shot the commandoes from behind until they were all on the floor. "Good work, Lieutenant Basha. Now, take them to the lab before they wake up." He commanded. Lieutenant Basha moved himself and the entire commando team onto the pad and transported them to a lab with the black button.

Kanog smiled again as he went to the pad and pressed the gold button to go to his throne room. "Those troops will serve me well in the very near future. If all goes well, Sly Cooper and his worthless bunch will bring me the key to ultimate power! Then no one can stand against me!" He laughs insanely as he disappears in a gold light.


	4. Chapter 3 Preparation

Hey. Sorry for the wait, but I needed to think on this chapter. Again, I do not own Sly Cooper or other official characters except for the ones I made up. Now, enjoy!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 3- Preparation

Once Sly and the group arrived at the training room, they were once again impressed. It was gigantic with Mantian warriors everywhere training hard. They were sparring each other, perfecting their targeting skills, and trying new weapons. To Murray, this was his kind of place. "Wow! This place is awesome, I can't wait to get started!" "I am glad you approve," said a short, dark yellow armored Mantian who was approaching them. "I am Cogmoz, Mantian trainer and veteran warrior. I have been informed by Emperor Kanog that you will be showing up. I will be giving you new gadgets and weapons to work with on your upcoming journey."

Cogmoz snapped his fingers and almost immediately red Mantian scientists came in with a lot of cool stuff for the gang. "There is something in this pile for each of you," said Cogmoz. "For you, Sly Cooper, an upgraded version of your cane. It has a built-in shock absorber for energy type weapons and has a tracking device so that your friends can find you wherever you are." "Nice," said Sly. As Sly took his new cane, Bentley was next. "Bentley, these are Takhar bombs. They are powerful enough to disable even the most heavily armored vehicles, as well as the person driving it! Also, a stun ray that is far more effective than your primitive tranquilizer darts." Bentley whistled as he took his new toys.

Murray asked loudly, "Can I go next?" "Of course, my large companion. You will love this beauty. It is a battle suit that will protect you from any weapons fire and even increase your strength ten fold!" Murray was very excited about the large, pink battle suit as he took it. "Sweet! This will make "The Murray" more formidable than ever!" "I have a special treat for you, Guru," said Cogmoz as he approached him. "I know that you use magic instead of technology, so I will give you the Plaxis Stone. It will add more power to your Moon Stone and give you the ability to freeze an entire army in its tracks." The Guru thanked him as he took the stone. "For you, Miss Penelope, I have new upgrades for your RC vehicles. For your car, new power boosters, stronger armor, and a mini-plasma ray. Also, you can use these extra parts to convert your helicopter into a small attack craft." Penelope awed as she took her new gizmos.

"Your turn, Panda King," Cogmoz said as he turned towards the mighty bear. "I have here Proton rockets that are a hundred times more powerful than your fireworks. They can level a fortress in less than a minute and make excellent signal flares!" "Thank you for your generous gifts. I will use them wisely," Panda King said as he bowed and accepted his new weapons. "Dimitri, I have a new diving suit for you." The green suit looked like it was made from a swordfish, with blue spots on it. "It was made from the Procz, an alien sea monster with armor-like skin. That skin can now be your advantage, as well as breathe underwater without an air tank." Dimitri took the suit in style. "Thanks, cool fish man! These new duds will make me into a cool, more stylish seastar!"

"Last, but not least, Inspector Fox," Cogmoz said as he now turned to her. "Here is a new shock pistol that can shoot over a hundred kilometers and has more juice than your old one. It can also be turned into a freezing ray or a heat ray just by adjusting the settings above the trigger." Carmelita examined her new pistol and smiled. "Thanks, I think I can get used to this baby." Once everyone got their goodies, Cogmoz spoke loudly to get their attention. "Now that each of you has received a new piece of equipment, you will need to master them before your journey starts. You have only a few hours before your spacecrafts are ready, so get started!" Without further delay, the gang split up and began to test their new gear. Sly came up to Carmelita and asked, "So, you want to be my practice partner?" Carmelita smiled deviously. "Sure Cooper, I would love to test my new toy on you."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A few hours later, everyone was called by Emperor Kanog to come to the Royal Hanger immediately for the mission to begin. Yanor once more lead Sly and the team to the hanger where their rebuilt ships await them. All of them have mastered there new gear. Sly's new cane worked well against Carmelita's new shock pistol, until she changed the settings so that Sly would freeze on the spot a few times! Bentley was definitely satisfied with his new bombs and stun ray, since he had a lot of targets to try them on. Murray loved his new suit and wished he got this a long time ago! The Guru was impressed with the Plaxis Stone's power added to his own, he made a lot of the trainees dance the conga while everyone watched and laughed! Penelope simply loved her new and improved RC vehicles and can't wait test them in real combat situations. The Panda King was also impressed by the power of his new rockets and looks forward to try them on real enemy targets, while Dimitri was "spiced out" in his new wet suit when he tested it in a large water tank. Everyone felt they could handle anything now.

When they've reached the hanger, they stared in disbelief. The Dragon Thief was no longer a wooden pirate ship; she had become a formidable star cruiser with the name "Dragon Thief" painted on both sides! It looked like a metal sea dragon! The other vehicles were unrecognizable as well. 'Man, these guys sure know how to spoil a thief,' thought Sly as he and the rest of the team looked at their ships. "Behold, your new space vessels!" Everyone turned as Kanog appeared behind them smiling. "The Dragon Thief has been completely modified with warp engines, 20 plasma turrets with automatic target lock, shield generator, power core fueled by zinthor crystals, teleportation systems, tractor beam, scanning and tracking equipment, super computer, kitchen and mess hall, restrooms, escape pods and to top it all off the dragon head in front is equipped with your primary weapon; a Neutron cannon that can not only disable an enemy ship's shields but their weapons systems as well!"

Everyone's jaws dropped when they heard all the details his engineers have made. "Now for the others," he continued. "The van has been given the same armor as the Dragon Thief and has been equipped with a few mini turrets for offense purposes. Sly's plane has been transformed into a space fighter with twin lasers and a small shield generator; it is also fast and very maneuverable. I have made one for you too, Inspector Fox, so you can share the fun with Sly." Carmelita slightly blushed when she heard that, but no one noticed. "Finally," Kanog concluded, "the police boat has been modified into a secondary vessel with 15 laser turrets, thick armor, and targeting systems. I hope that these ships serve you well."

"Oh, they definitely will," said Sly. "Well then, looks like it is time for you to go. Good luck in your mission. Bring back the Manta Heart in one piece and you will all go home," Kanog replied as the team started to go aboard the Dragon Thief, along with the other vehicles. Before Yanor left, he gave Sly a note without Kanog looking. He said quietly, "Do not read it until you have left the planet." Sly didn't understand what the deal with him was. First Yanor tells him to be on his guard, now he gives him a note to read only after he is in space. 'There is something weird about Yanor. I wish I knew what,' Sly thought as he got on board the ship with everyone else.

After the ship's door was closed, Sly and the team walked to the bridge and thought it was amazing. "Okay guys, this is it. Time to blast off into the stars. Murray, you will be piloting the ship. Bentley and Penelope, you two will monitor the ship's operating systems. Guru, you will be the ship advisor. Panda King will handle the weapon systems. Dimitri will be the ship's cook (He knows how to make a mean Seafood Alfredo!). Carmelita, you will be first mate. Think you can handle that?" She simply nodded and took her seat next to Sly. Everyone else understood their orders and got to their positions. "We are ready, Sly! Just say the word!" Murray shouted as he took the helm. Sly activated the COM link to the hanger and told Kanog that they were ready for takeoff.

"Roger that, Dragon Thief. You are clear for takeoff," he replied. In a few minutes, the Dragon Thief's thrusters were roaring to life and the ship had blasted off into space. Kanog smiled evilly again as the ship vanished in the distance.

Meanwhile, the Dragon Thief had finally reached the blackness of outer space. It was incredible! Sly and his crew thought the view from their view screen was beautiful. Now that they were finally on their mission, the crew got their work to do. "Bentley, use the computer to find out all available information about the Aquians. All the places they've been too, who knows their ways, the works," Sly instructed. "Yes sir, Sly. This shouldn't take long," replied the ever so smart turtle. While everyone was looking away, Sly took out the note that Yanor gave him and read it silently. When he finished reading it, he crushed it and felt more determined than ever to finish this mission and get himself and his companions to Earth in one piece.


	5. Chapter 4 The Search

Hey! Chapter 4 is up and ready to be reviewed. Once more, I do not own Sly Cooper or other official characters except for the ones I made up. Here is Ch. 4 without further delay!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 4- The Search

The Dragon Thief and its crew were orbiting a small moon near Plaxis Prime while Bentley was analyzing all info on the Aquians. Sly was waiting for the results, and as he waited he felt worried. If what everything in Yanor's note was true, he and his friends were in more danger than they knew. 'I hope I can keep everyone alive while on this crazy mission,' Sly thought.

"Hey, Sly!" Bentley shouted to get Sly's attention after an hour of silence. "I'm finished looking over the data, and I think I may have found a lead to the Aquian's home world of Dolphus!" Sly was relieved to hear that. "Good work, Bentley. What is this lead you've found?" "According to these logs, the Aquians have good relations with the Vapok. They seem to share their point of view of stealing and often assist." Sly asked him if the Vapok helped steal the Manta Heart. "Well, I do not know. We know as much about the Vapok as the Aquians, next to nothing. However, their planet of Fecdus is not secret. It is about 3 trillion miles from our current position in the Yura solar system. If we went warp 7, we can be there in less than 2 hours," Bentley concluded.

"Great. Then Fecdus is our first stop. Murray, set a course for Fecdus and take us to warp 7," Sly instructed. "Aye aye, Sly! Fecdus here we come!" Immediately the ship's warp engines were activated and it vanished in a blur of light.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Traveling through warp space was interesting. It was like going extremely fast but not feeling anything. "We should reach Fecdus in 10 minutes Sly," said Bentley. "How should we approach these Vapok?" Carmelita asked Sly. "If these guys are like the Aquians, they won't hesitate to kill us." "I agree. Guru, maybe you could talk to them. You could explain to them that we mean them no harm." The Guru said in his native tongue that he will try. "That is all we need to hear. Maybe once we gained their trust, they'll tell us where Dolphus is." 'I hope so,' Carmelita thought.

10 minutes later, they arrived at the world of Fecdus. It was a small, green planet with two moons orbiting around it. "Alright Murray, take us to the moon closet to the planet and stay out of sight. Carmelita, the Guru, and I will beam down to the planet's surface and locate the Vapok," Sly told everyone. "Got'cha Sly!" Murray replied. A few minutes later Sly, Carmelita, and the Guru went to Transporter Room 4 to beam down with Bentley to do the job. "I'll send you to a small valley located near a settlement on the surface. Good luck down there, guys. If there are any problems, contact me with your wrist communicators and I will get you all out of there ASAP," instructed Bentley. "Let's do it," said Sly. "Alright, transporting now." After pushing a few buttons Bentley sent them down in a glow of blue light.

The valley they appeared in was beautiful. It was over 15 miles in diameter and there were unusual trees and bushes everywhere. "It is amazing here. It's just like a tropical forest," exclaimed Carmelita. The Guru agreed; it reminded him of the Australian Outback he lived in. "I like the scenery as well, but we can't waste time. Let's find the Vapok," Sly said. Then he and his companions went on the search.

"According to my scanner, we should be less than a mile from the nearest Vapok settlement," said Carmelita. "Be careful now, there could be traps nearby," warned Sly. To avoid any traps, Sly and his team used their reflexes to hop from one tree to another. Along the way, Carmelita noticed how serious Sly was since they had left Plaxis Prime. He usually liked to treat these kinds of things like a game, but not today. Carmelita felt worried about his behavior; this was not the Sly Cooper she knew and loved. 'Wait! Did I just say loved in my mind?' She thought and shrugged it off quickly. "Hey Ringtail? Is something bothering you?" Asked the inspector.

Sly stopped and turned around to face her. He could see the worried look in her eyes and understood. "I'm fine Carmelita. There is nothing bothering me," he told her. She was not convinced. "Liar. We are a team, remember? We need to look after each other. You asked me to trust you, so I want you to trust me. Whatever it is, you can tell me," she said sympathetically. Sly was silent for a moment. Then he said, "Alright. I'll tell you. It's…"

But before Sly could tell Carmelita what was wrong, he was hit by a dart of some kind and fell out of the tree. "Sly!" Carmelita yelled as she looked to see what shot him. A few seconds later she was hit herself, along with the Guru. Darkness was overcoming her as she fell unconscious. Before she closed her eyes, she thought she saw a couple of two-legged rhinos standing over her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Carmelita woke up, she found herself, Sly, and the Guru all tied up in the middle of small village filled with angry looking rhino like guys. "Sly, are you and the Guru alright?" She asked him. "Yeah, I just got a major headache and we look like we're about to be sliced and diced. Guru is alright as well," said the upset raccoon. Sly couldn't believe he and his team got captured so easily, despite avoiding traps and being extremely stealthy. 'I must be losing it, to be caught like this!' Sly thought as he struggled to get free. "Do not bother, intruder. Those ropes are stronger and tougher than metal," said an ancient looking rhino with a long wooden staff and a horn-like head piece. He approached Sly and introduced himself. "I am Rajz, chief of the Vapok. You have trespassed into our sacred ground. Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Sly Cooper. These are my friends Carmelita and Guru, and we mean you or your people no harm," Sly answered. Carmelita spoke out as soon as he was finished. "We are looking for the Aquians, and your people are the only ones who know where their planet is. If you could tell us that much, we will leave you alone." Rajz and his people were surprised to hear about the Aquians. "How do you know of the Aquians, young one? I thought we were the only ones who knew of them. Also, why do you seek them?"

"That's none of your business!" Carmelita protested. "Carmelita, calm down. They have a right to know. Guru, it's your turn." The Guru nodded as he turned to Rajz and told him everything since they met Kanog. When he was done, Rajz was silent for 5 long minutes before he spoke again. With a very suspicious look, he said, "I am not convinced of your story. However, there might be a way for you to prove yourselves trustworthy." Sly didn't think the answer will be pleasant, however he asked, "What exactly do you mean "prove ourselves"?" Rajz looked at him and the others square in eye and simply said, "The Games."


	6. Chapter 5 The Games Part 1

Here is Chapter 5. Again I do not own Sly Cooper or other official characters except for the ones I made up.

Enjoy!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 5- The Games Part 1

The Vapok all laughed when their chief said that Sly and his friends were offered to play in "The Games." Chief Rajz told his people to be silent, and then he spoke to his prisoners. "As you can see, my people don't believe you can survive the games, let alone win them. If you wish to gain my trust and learn of the Aquian's whereabouts, you'll all have to participate. Of course, if you refuse, you will all be tonight's dinner." His people laughed again when he was finished.

Sly had to do something to get his friends out of this jam, so he tried to get the ropes off again. It did not work. "Carmelita, Guru, I am sorry I got you into this mess. If I was alert as I should've been…" Carmelita cut him off. "This is not the time to blame yourself, Ringtail. There is plenty of time to talk about your mistakes when we are back on the ship. Right now, we need to get free and find the Aquians." Guru agreed with her and told Sly to focus on the task at hand. Sly thought about this situation. 'They are right; I can't blame myself in a time like this. These ropes are too strong and even if we got free, those Vapok would just dart us again. We can't reach our communicators with our hands tied up and call Bentley to beam us out. Looks like there is only one way out…'

He looked at Rajz and made his choice. "Chief Rajz, I've decided to take part in your games." His companions looked at Sly and looked shocked. "Very good," the chief said with a nasty looking smile. "Do your comrades wish to participate as well?" He looked at the others and waited for their reply. Carmelita looked at Sly again and he had that look that said "this is the only way." She turned to Rajz. "Alright, I'll play in your games too." Guru decided to participate as well. Rajz looked excited, as well as the rest of his tribe.

"Splendid! Now, before I tell you exactly what the games are, you will need 5 more teammates. Do you think you can bring in a few more of your friends, Sly Cooper?" Sly looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, chief. I think I can make that happen. Just untie me and my companions and I'll call them to play. We promise we won't try to run away." Rajz agreed and ordered his guards to untie him and his friends. Sly used his wrist communicator to get in touch with Bentley. "Sly! How are you and the others doing down there? I've been trying to contact you for over 2 hours! What is going on?" Sly replied with, "You're not going to like it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After Sly explained the situation, Bentley got the rest of the team together and prepared to beam them to Sly's location. "I put the Dragon Thief on autopilot so that it will remain in this position. From what Sly said, these games are going to be dangerous. I will beam you guys down first, and then I will follow. Are all of you ready?" They told him they were well prepared, considering that they were bringing their spanking new gear with them just in case. "Good. Let's do it!"

As soon as everyone beamed down to the Vapok village, Chief Rajz spoke loud and clear so that all could hear him. "Now that all of our participants have arrived, it is time to talk about the games! The games involve several events with 2 teams of 8 players, and they have the same goal: To be the best! Each time a player for 1 team wins an event, they receive a horn. To win the games, a team must earn 5 horns in these contests and then survive the final challenge. To keep everyone in suspense, the final challenge is kept a secret until a team has its 5 horns. Only I know what the challenge is." Sly couldn't imagine what this secret challenge could be.

Rajz continued his explanation. "All teams are free to use what they have to win these contests, so don't hold back! I will be the judge during these events, so I will be watching you very carefully! If a contest ends in a tie, I will decide the winner by best performance. Now, it is time for our guests to rest. The first event will begin tomorrow morning at sun rise, so both teams must be here on time. Those are the rules. Sly Cooper, you and your teammates shall follow me to your guest hut." Sly nodded as he and his friends follow the ancient chief to their guest hut. It wasn't much to look at when they got there, but it looked cozy enough. "This is where you will stay during the games. All food and water supplies are in the storage box in the back. Get plenty of rest, you've all got a big day tomorrow. Tomorrow you will meet the team you will compete against. I can assure you, they are no pushovers. Now, good night," Rajz said as he left the hut.

As Sly and the others got into their beds, he looked outside. Tomorrow they go up against a team of big bad rhinos in contests they were not prepared for, and to make matters worse he still had to find Dolphus and the Aquians. No matter what, he would not let his team down again… "Hey, Ringtail," Carmelita spoke out of the silence and sat next to him. "Oh. Hey Carmelita," he said as he looked at her. Carmelita could tell that he looked worried again and spoke calmly but forcefully. "Look Sly, I hope you are not still blaming yourself for all of this. You're not responsible for this mess. None of it is your fault. These things happen to the best of us." Sly looked at her and he smiled. "Nah, it's not that," he told her. "It's our mission. I just want all of us to get home alive." "We all want to go home," she replied. "By the way, before we got caught, what was it you were going to tell me about what was bothering you earlier?"

Sly looked confused for a moment, then he remembered that he was going to tell her something important. "Oh that. I'll tell you that when we find the Aquians. This isn't the right time. Sorry." Carmelita smiled and understood. "Okay. I'll wait. Well, good night Ringtail," Carmelita said as she went to bed. Sly decided it was time for him to get some shut eye as well. As he got into bed, he thought, 'If we survive these games tomorrow, we will have worse problems to deal with.' Then he went to sleep.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 6 The Games Part 2

Hello again. Wait no longer, for Chapter 6 is up and ready to be reviewed! Enjoy!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 6- The Games Part 2

The sun rises on the Vapok village as Sly and his friends got up, ate, and prepared to participate in the games. When they arrived at the location of the games, they were stunned! It was an ancient stadium that looked similar to the Roman Coliseum back on Earth, except it was twice as big and had sculptures of other Vapok competitors.

Chief Rajz was standing on the highest seat in the stadium and was pleased that they showed up. As soon as the rest of the village was seated, he began to speak through a horn-like speaker so that everyone could hear him. "My people, welcome to the Games Stadium! Normally we'd have the games every 3 years, but we have made an exception! Here today are a team of competitors from another world, and they are determined to win! Will they succeed? Let us welcome our guests: Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray, Guru, Penelope, Panda King, Dimitri, and Carmelita Fox!" The crowds booed and hissed at them, no doubt that they want them to lose.

'Nice crowd,' thought Sly as he heard them booing. "Silence!" yelled the chief so that everyone was quiet. "Now let us welcome back the champion team from last year: Opo, Tet, Moz, Jud, Weq, Sou, Uri, and Gub!" This time the crowds cheered and praised as their home team entered the stadium, knowing that they will crush Sly's team to rubble! And it looks like they could; for each of the Vapok champs were twice as big as Murray. 'We're in trouble,' thought Bentley.

"Now that both teams are present, we can begin! First, the captains of both teams must shake hands and agree to a fair play from both sides!" Sly stepped toward the other team's captain, which was Opo. They shook hands and agreed to play fair. Opo screamed to Sly as he walked back to his team: "You are going down, little furry man!" Sly was intimidated by him, but he wasn't afraid; he defeated foes a lot bigger than him.

"Both teams know the rules and know that I will be watching for foul play, so don't cheat! Okay, let us get the games started! The first event is the Wrestling Contest. In the center of the stadium is a big, white circle; that is the ring. Both teams choose a member to wrestle the other. The objective is to either knock your opponent out cold or push him out of the ring. You will have 15 minutes to fight; otherwise I will choose the winner. Wrestlers, enter the ring at this time!" Murray feels that this should be his kind of contest; he will enter. "Good luck, big guy," said Sly as the hippo stepped into the ring. His opponent was Moz, and he looks confident he can take down Murray. "Hear me, horn head! "The Murray" shall prevail!" "We'll see," replied the huge rhino.

"Players, begin!" Murray began the match by grabbing Moz and lifting him above his head and spun him around and around, and then he threw him down on the ground hard (Murray was wearing his special suit for the match)! For a moment or two, it seemed as though he wouldn't get up, but after the 5th count he got on his feet. Murray was surprised he could get up after an impact like that! Moz was pissed; he ran toward Murray and hit him hard with his horn right in the chest; only for Moz to bounce off him! Now he was really mad. "I'll rip you apart hippo!" He yelled as he and Murray locked hands in attempt to push each other out. Even with the suit's added strength, Murray was almost evenly matched with his opponent.

They continued to push each other with increased effort, not budging an inch! After a few minutes, Murray began to gain ground. Moz couldn't believe that he was being pushed back by a weakling! He tried to stop, but he was getting tired and was barely holding his ground. They finally reached the edge of the arena, and Moz panicked. If he got pushed out, he will lose. He was giving it everything he got just to stay in the ring. "Why won't you move back!" Murray smiled. "Because my strength comes from my soul and my determination to help my friends get home, even you cannot fight against it!" After he made his statement, he summoned all his strength (with the suit's help) and pushed Moz out of the ring! Murray wins!

Sly and the others cheered for Murray's outstanding victory, while Opo's team was shocked. Their best wrestler, defeated by an outsider! The whole stadium was in an uproar as their champion team received the first loss in the games. Even Chief Rajz was surprised at the outcome, but he was impressed with Murray's performance. "Wow! This was unexpected; Murray from Team Cooper has defeated Moz! One horn will be awarded to Murray for his outstanding match!" Just then, Murray was given a silver horn; the first of five! "I did it guys! I won the first event and the first horn!" Murray was excited that he won for his friends. "Nice job pal; one horn down, four to go," said Bentley.

Chief Rajz spoke again, and then the stadium went quiet. "Alright, time to proceed to event number two: The Guesser. Three boxes will be brought out for each selected player. One contains a horn; the other two will blow up in your face! You have to guess which one has the horn in it. It won't be easy, since all three boxes will look exactly alike! As if that weren't challenging enough, you will have only 5 minutes to choose the right box before the others explode! The champ player will go first!" "This sounds like your department, Bentley. Think you can pull it off?" Sly said to his crippled friend. "Sly, this will be a piece of cake. I'll do it!" Bentley replied.

Ten minutes later, 3 boxes were brought out for Tet. The boxes looked small and were made of wood. Tet looked confident he can pull this one off. He plans to get a win for his team, and he will not fail like Moz. "Begin!" Cried Rajz. Tet studied the boxes very carefully. After only 2 minutes, he picked the left box; which contained gold horn! His team cheered as he secured their first horn for them. The stadium roared with excitement at his excellent problem solving skills. Now it was Bentley's turn to choose. "Just do what you do best," said Sly as his friend was given his 3 boxes.

"Bentley, begin!" Yelled Rajz. Bentley's boxes looked the same as Tet's. He thought hard about the horn's probable place. 'These boxes are completely identical; it will be difficult to decide which one has the horn. Which is it?' Bentley thought as he tried to guess. 3 minutes have passed, and Bentley still hasn't figured it out. He began to panic. 'I'm running out of time, think Bentley think!' Then he got an idea. He closed his eyes and listened for the explosives. He listened hard, then he heard two small hissing sounds. He tried to guess the locations of the sounds. One sounded like it was on the left, and the other sounded like it came from right in front of him. 'So that means that the horn must be in the right box,' he thought as he opened his eyes and chose the right box. He lifted it and it had….

"The horn!" Bentley yelled as he held the team's second horn in his hands. The stadium booed again at him and his team for another victory. "Well I'll be; both players found their horns without getting blown to bits! Our champions have one horn so far, while Team Cooper has two. Either our visitors are better than we thought, or our champs maybe slacking off today!" Opo and his team were not pleased to hear that and roared in outrage. Opo yelled at Sly: "The Games have only begun Sly Cooper; soon you and your team will pay for this!" "Yeah, whatever meathead." Opo went red in the face when he heard that and his ears were steaming!

"Time for event number three: The Cook-off. One member from each team will cook a delicious dish using the ingredients provided with all utensils at the same time. They will have 15 minutes to make a scrumptious dish. Then I will come down and try their meals. The dish that tastes better will win the next horn. Teams, choose your chefs!" Sly chose Dimitri for his good cooking skills, and Opo chose Sou. They both went to their respective cooking tables and prepared to slice and dice. "Alright, cooks. You may begin!" Then both competitors began to make their meals.

Dimitri was making his magic by cutting vegetables and seasoning meat with style, while Sou was hastily chopping fruit and fish. Both were cooking fast and determined to outdo the other. Just as the timer on their tables went off, they took their meals out of their ovens. "Time's up! Let us see how they did!" Rajz came down to the stadium and looked at their meals; both looked very appetizing. He decided to try Sou's dish first. "Chief Rajz, this is my Stuffed Fruit Fish! A cooked mackerel seasoned with spice peppers and stuffed with Alu berries." The chief took a fork and knife and tried a bite of the fish. He seemed to like it; not good for Dimitri. "Delicious! Unique and creative! Well done, Sou!" Now went over to try Dimitri's meal. "What you see, chief rhino, is my Dimitri Surprise! A rich delicacy with spicy beef, seasoned veggies, and a light garlic sauce. Makes your mouth water, does it not?" Rajz reached for his fork and tasted it.

It wasn't called the Dimitri Surprise for nothing as he smiled wildly and yelled, "Wow! I have never tasted anything so spicy and so flavorful in all my life; I love it! Dimitri is the winner! Do you mind if I have the rest of your meal?" Dimitri smiled. "Help yourself, Rajz-man! I cook all my meals with _passion_ and _style_! No one can say no to my scrumptious cuisines." Dimitri was immediately given his horn while Rajz was enjoying the winning meal. Sou's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that the chief chose the lizard's dish over his! In fury, he smashed his cooking stand and threw it across the field. 'Talk about a sore loser,' thought Sly as he watched Sou walk away in defeat. Sly's team now had 3 horns while Opo's team still only had 1.

As soon as Rajz was finished with his Dimitri Surprise, he went back up to his seat and silenced the very pissed off crowd. "Now that that is over, let us check the score: Team Cooper- 3 horns, Team Opo- 1 horn. Incredible! Our out-of-town team has taken a strong lead over our reining champions! But it isn't over yet; we will be taking a 30 minute break before our next sets of events begin. So take this time to stretch your legs, visit the concession stand, or use the restrooms. Be sure to return to your seats in 30 minutes, for the toughest events will begin!"

Sly and his team decided to get something to eat, while the Opo's team went away to prepare for the next games. "So far, so good guys. We have 3 horns. Just 2 more and we will get to face the final challenge, and then we will win." Sly said with confidence. Carmelita was also pleased with their victories so far, but couldn't help but worry. "Ringtail, let us not get cocky. These next few games maybe tougher than the others so far. We need to be prepared. Besides, we still don't know what the final challenge is." "Ah, don't worry too much Carmelita. I think we can handle anything that comes our way," Sly said.

While they were talking, Chief Rajz was watching them from somewhere close. "So, you think you can handle anything? The final challenge I have chosen will change your mind," he said with a smile.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 7 The Games Part 3

Okay, here is Chapter 7! Hope you enjoy it!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 7- The Games Part 3

After the 30 minute intermission, the stadium was full again and ready for the second half of the games. Needless to say, they REALLY want to see Sly's team get pummeled for their early lead. Both teams have returned as well. When Chief Rajz got back to his seat, he announced the start of the game's second half.

"Welcome back everyone! It is time to begin the second half of The Games! I think we will start with a very challenging event: The Psychic Struggle. Both teams shall select a player with strong mind powers to combat the other. They will both stand about 5 feet apart and use every trick in the psychic book to overcome their opponents. The first one to collapse from exhaustion will lose. Psychics, take your positions!"

The gang knew that the Guru was their best chance to win this one, so they let him enter. Opo chose his mind battler, Gub. They walked until they were 5 ft apart. Gub laughed at Guru when he got a good look at him. "You think a little hairball in a loin cloth like you could have mind powers greater than mine! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" The Guru told him in his native tongue that to underestimate your opponent can be dangerous, but Gub ignored him as he got ready. When they were both in position, the chief yelled, "Begin!"

Guru and Gub closed their eyes and tapped into their psychic powers, and in doing so they have created a huge thought bubble that can be seen from everywhere in the stadium. Now all can _see_ the mind battle. Inside the thought bubble, the Guru tried to confuse Gub by creating multiple copies of him self while at the same time zapping him with his Moon Stone. Since the Plaxis Stone adds power to the Moon Stone, Gub felt 5 times the pain! Already he began to sweat. However, he discovered the real Guru (the one on his left) and blasted him with his own psychic blast; dissolving the copies in the process. Now the Guru was in trouble; that blast almost knocked him out. Gub laughed as he launched another attack at the downed koala.

But Guru vanished just before he got hit again, and reappeared on top of his head! Gub noticed this and grabbed him. However, it was the Guru's turn to laugh as he appeared behind him and pointed at Gub's head. When Gub looked up, he saw he was holding a 10 ton anvil above his head and he had an "Oh Shit!" look on his face as the anvil squashed him flat! Sly and the gang laughed their heads off! Even Rajz chuckled a bit, even though the crowds didn't! On the other side, Opo felt his team was being humiliated one by one. "Gub, don't let the team down like the others!"

Gub finally managed to get the anvil off, and he was as flat as a pancake! A second later he "popped" back to his original size and decided that he had enough! He held his arms out and began his most powerful attack; a big yellow energy wave! Guru used his own psychic attack and collided with his. So far it looked like a stand off; Gub's might began to overpower the Guru. Even with the Plaxis Stone's additional energy, he found that he was being outmatched! Guru may be a good mystic, but he was old while Gub was young. However, he will not give up 'till the very end! Soon the two psychic beams exploded and the thought bubble vanished, with both competitors barely standing. They were both exhausted; they could fall any moment. "Very impressive! Both players gave it everything they got and both look ready to drop! Who will fall first?"

Sly and the others yelled and told Guru to keep standing until Gub went down, while Opo's team encouraged Gub to win. Guru's spirit was still strong, but the rest of him wasn't; he collapsed! Gub had won. "Guru is down! That means Gub is the winner!" Gub was given the second gold horn for his team, and the whole stadium cheered! Opo was very pleased his teammate pulled it off. While on the other side, Sly brought back Guru to recuperate. He couldn't believe he lost; he was _so close_ to winning. 'Oh well, at least he'll be ok,' thought Sly as he set him down on the soft grass to rest.

"Master! Oh, is he alright Sly? We he make it?" Murray asked as he was very concerned about his mentor. "He'll be fine, Murray. He just needs to rest. He will be back on his feet in no time," Sly reassured him. Once more, Rajz calmed down the stadium so he can speak. "Alright, time to begin the next event: Target blasting! In this contest, a selected player from both teams will take turns to shoot 100 targets under 1 minute. The one who hits the most targets in less than one minute wins! The champ shooter will go first!"

Weq, the chosen player, went to the target area of the stadium and was given his weapon: a slick-looking crossbow. As soon as the contest started, a hundred wooden disks appeared and Weq fired his crossbow at them. His aiming and timing were excellent; he already shot 50 targets in 30 seconds! He managed to hit 95 disks when his minute was up. "Amazing! He almost got all of them; his number of targets was better than last year! Now it is the visitor's turn!" Panda King decided that he will do it; he had the firepower.

"I will only require one of my special Proton rockets for this contest," he told the gang as he went to the target area. Opo saw this and laughed. 'There is no way he can hit _all_ 100 targets with just one shot,' he thought. As soon as Panda King was cleared to shoot, he launched his rocket at the closet targets. He was right; one shot _was_ all he needed. When the rocket made impact, the entire target area went up in smoke in a huge explosion! There was nothing left. The entire stadium was shocked; even Opo's team was dumbstruck! "Unbelievable! All of the targets have been burned to a crisp with just one shot in 5 seconds; as well as the whole target area! Panda King wins!"

Sly's team cheered as Panda King received the 4th horn, while the crowds booed and hissed as usual. 'These Proton rockets are indeed as powerful as I was told; I better be cautious about their continuing use,' he thought as he returned to the others with the horn. "Awesome, Panda King! You sure left them speechless!" Sly said as he congratulated his one time enemy. "Just 1 more horn to go! Let me play in the next event!" Penelope begged excitedly. Before Sly could respond, the stadium got quiet again.

"My goodness, everyone. Sly's team has 4 horns, while Opo's team has 2! Can they pull one more win and move on to _the final challenge_? Or will Opo's team catch up? Let us find out in our next event: Sword Fighting! Both chosen players will each be given a sword to fight each other with, but the swords are the _only_ weapons allowed. The first one to knock the other's sword away will be the winner. Players, take your positions!" Sly thought about it and made his choice. "Okay, Penelope, you can enter this one. You're pretty decent with a sword; after all you did beat Captain Lefwee back at Blood Bath Bay." Penelope was excited to hear that. "Thanks Sly! I won't let you guys down; especially you Bentley," she said as she winked at the turtle who just blushed. She walked to the middle of the stadium and stood against her adversary; Jud.

"What was that all about? And who was Captain Lefwee?" Carmelita asked Sly after the skillful mouse went to compete. "It's a long story. I'll tell ya all about it when we are back on board the Dragon Thief," he answered. Penelope and Jud each received their swords, which looked ancient, and stood ready. "You may begin!" And then the contest began.

Their swords clashed and it was pretty obvious that Jud had the upper hand, being much stronger and larger than Penelope. She quickly backed away and ran toward Jud. He prepared to parry; but instead of striking him, Penelope jumped over him and kicked him in the back! Jud stumbled a bit before he regained his balance. He turned toward Penelope with a nasty look on his face. He stormed at her with powerful swings and complex combos, while Penelope dodged and blocked. Jud proved to be a force to be reckoned with as he continued his assault. Penelope couldn't keep this up much longer; she needed to find a way to fight back.

Then she thought of something… When Jud swung his blade again, Penelope jumped and landed right on his sword! While he was stunned, that clever mouse kicked him on his chin and landed on her feet! Penelope may not be as strong as the rhino, but she was light and a quick thinker. Jud was knocked down; but was far from out! He got back on his feet and slashed his sword at Penelope's left arm, distracting her long enough to knock her sword out of her hand! It was over; Jud had prevailed. "Wow, what impressive swordplay! Jud is the winner!"

The crowds praised Jud for securing his team's 3rd horn, while Penelope walked back to the others in defeat. "I'm sorry guys; I didn't know he was going for my arm there. I should have expected it…" "Don't talk like that," said Sly, remembering how he felt when he and his friends were caught so easily the day before. "Someone once told me that these things happen to the best us, and we should not blame ourselves for how things turn out. You did the best you could, that's all that matters." Sly looked at Carmelita when he said all of this, and she was smiling. "Besides, they are still 1 horn behind us and we can still win." "Yeah Penelope," said Bentley. "You didn't disappoint any of us; least of all me." Penelope looked at Bentley and felt much better. "Thanks Bentley."

"Now for the last event before the final challenge: Double Match! In this event, the captains of both teams and their chosen partners will engage in an all out brawl with their weapons of choice! They will fight with everything they've got until either one or both partners of a team are down for the count; the ones that remain on their feet will win not 1, but _2_ horns! In other words, this match will determine who will proceed to the final challenge. Captains, choose your partners and get ready to rumble!"

Opo was really excited to hear that; he has been looking forward to pounding that smart-mouth raccoon from the start of games and now he finally gets the chance. He steps in the middle of the arena with his partner, Uri. Sly asked Carmelita if she could be his partner; she was all for it. "You got it, Ringtail. It looks like we're working together again, eh?" "Yeah, feels like old times," Sly replied as he and the inspector approached to where Opo and Uri were waiting. "The time has come for you to pay for humiliating my team earlier! I'm _really_ going to enjoy this!" Sly smiled and had a look that said "Yeah right, meathead." Carmelita and Uri look like they are ready to get at each other's throats. "Players, begin!"

As soon as Rajz had finished saying that, all hell broke loose! Opo ran towards Sly, hoping to turn him into Swiss cheese. Sly jumped right over him and got on his back, holding on to his ears! Opo was not pleased about that as he tries to shake that pesky raccoon off him, with no success. Meanwhile, Carmelita had her hands full with Uri; who happens to be more agile than she looks as she gracefully dodges all of Carmelita shock blasts. "Blast! Why won't you hold still!" Then she remembered something about her pistol… It can hold her still; in an icy, cold kind of way!

She changed the settings on her pistol from _shock _to _freeze_ and aimed at that spot where Uri was going to jump to. She fired and… It worked! Uri was big, rhino frozen in a block of ice. Carmelita couldn't help but said, "Now that is what I call putting the competition on ice."

Back with Sly and Opo, things haven't changed as the very aggravated rhinoceros continues to shake of the clinging raccoon. Finally had enough, he decided to fall on his back; squashing Sly in the process! He succeeded, and Sly was lying on his back completely out of breath. "That'll teach you for riding a Vapok, you furry freak!" Right after he said this he smelled that something was burning and found the source; his rump was on fire! He began to scream like a baby and ran around the arena looking for something wet to sit on. He spotted Uri, still frozen, and decided to put his roasted behind on the ice and stay there until it had cooled off. Feeling so relieved, he looked to see who had did this to him. He found it; Carmelita had hit him in the butt with her pistol set on _heat_, looking very pissed.

While Opo was recovering, Carmelita ran towards Sly and helped him up on his knees. "Are you alright, Sly? Are you hurt?" Sly had never seen her so concerned for him before; it was as if she was thinking she was going to lose him. "I've been through worse," he said as he felt very painful. She began to speak to him softly, "I thought that horn head actually _killed_ you. I should've been there to watch your back. I should've…" But before she said anything else, she found herself kissing Sly; with a lot of passion. Everyone's jaws dropped when this happened; including the rest of their team! After a minute or two of smooching, she broke it off while looking stunned herself. "I, I'm sorry Ringtail. I don't know what got into me!" "It's alright. We'll discuss it after the match, right now we got a couple of rhinos to beat."

He was right; at that moment Opo and Uri had both recovered from their ridiculous positions. They both looked like they were ready to kill. "Shall we finish them off?" Sly asked as he got on his feet. "Oh, yeah," she replied with enthusiasm. Both of the upset rhinos were charging them at full speed with no intention of stopping! "I got an idea," said Sly as he whispered it in Carmelita's ear. "I like the sound of that. Let's do it." As soon as Opo and Uri were close enough, Sly and Carmelita jumped over them while at the same time using their weapons to their advantage. Right before they jumped, Sly planted his cane on the ground after tweaking it a bit, and then at the time of their jump Carmelita had reset her pistol to _shock_ and fired at the cane. When they landed on the other side, they saw a big light show staring two _shocked_ looking rhinos getting sizzled and then they both went down to the ground with a great big _thud_!

"It worked! They're both out cold!" Carmelita hugged Sly without realizing it, and then backed off blushing. "That was pretty good teamwork, Inspector Fox. I'm glad that you were my partner," said Sly as they walked back to the others in triumph. "Unbelievable! Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox had actually defeated the captain and his partner in a double brawl! They win!" The two victors were immediately given their 2 horns, while the crowds were roaring in complete outrage. They earned the final horn they needed, along with an extra to boot! Needless to say, they felt like celebrating!

"It's over, everyone! Team Cooper has won all the required horns to participate in the final challenge! They have beaten our champions! They have now earned the right to take _the final challenge_, which shall be revealed to them tomorrow morning. I know that you all are disappointed that our champs had lost, I feel the same way. But we must never give up our support for them, even in defeat!" Everyone in the stadium cheered at that statement and began to talk about how the games would have been different if their team had won while they were all heading home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That night, Sly and the gang had finished their celebrating and decided to hit the hay. Sly was about to get into bed too, when a soft voice spoke to him. "Going to bed, Ringtail?" Sly looked and saw Carmelita with a wonderful smile on her face; a smile that made him really warm inside. "Yep, sure am. I sure am glad those games are over. All there is left btw us and finding the Aquians is this final challenge." "I hope it _is _something we can handle. Sly, about what happened back at the stadium, when I kissed you…" She was hesitating a bit; Sly could tell she was very nervous. "It sort of just happened. I…" Sly stopped her by putting his lips on hers; with the same passion that she showed him. She didn't break away. After about 5 minutes of making out, they stopped for breath. "I know. I feel the same way." They smiled at each other as they both went to bed, dreaming about that kiss over and over again. It was the most wonderful dream they've both ever had.


	9. Chapter 8 The Final Challenge

Alright, here is the next chapter in my amazing story! Hope you enjoy it!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 8- The Final Challenge

"Tell me again how you two beat them!" Murray really wanted to hear how his teammates have beaten a couple of rhino champs without touching them yesterday; even though it was probably the hundredth time it was told. "Alright, just this last time Murray," said Sly. "While Opo and Uri were charging at us, I modified my cane so that instead of _absorbing_ shock blasts; it would _deflect_ them!" Carmelita took it from here. "Sly then pushed the cane into the ground and then we jumped as those horn brains were about to hit us. During the jump, I reset my pistol to _shock_ mode and fired at Sly's cane. When my blasts hit it, the cane deflected the blasts right at those rhinos and gave them the shock of their lives!"

Everyone was happy that they have pulled through Chief Rajz's games, and they were anxious about the last challenge they must complete to gain the Vapok's trust. "Whatever this _final challenge_ is, we can pass it. I know we can," Sly reassures his friends. 'At least, I hope we can.'

Just then, Rajz walked into their hut and they turned towards him. "Good morning, outsiders," he spoke. "The time has come for you all to participate in the final challenge! This challenge will be completely different from any of the games you have experienced. I don't expect you all to _survive_ it, let alone pass it." The whole gang looked really nervous now, even Sly and Carmelita. They both asked in unison: "What is the final challenge already!" Rajz smiled. "Very well. The Final Challenge is…"

Sly woke up with a major head ache. 'Oh, what happened? The last thing I remember was Chief Rajz telling us what the final challenge was. Then it went black…' As he was getting back on his feet, he noticed two things: 1- His friends were all missing! And 2- The place he woke up in was very familiar to him. It was his parent's house! Also, it looked the same as the day Clockwerk and his Fiendish Five attacked it and killed his parents, making him an orphan; completely wrecked. "What is going on here, some kind of trick by Rajz! Yeah, I bet Rajz sucker punched us while he was talking! Now I am trapped in some kind of nightmare. There was no "final challenge!" It was all a set-up; just like…"

"SLY COOPER!" A loud, screeching voice calling him from behind. As he turned around, Sly came face-to-face with an enemy he thought was gone for good: **Clockwerk**! He looked exactly the same as the day Sly finished him off a few years ago: a big, metallic owl with a very vengeful look in his hypnotic eyes. "It can't be! You were destroyed!"

"You can never be rid of me, Cooper, _never_! I have taken your family, now I will take your friends!" Clockwerk pointed his left wing at Sly's old home, and Sly saw Carmelita and the others, completely unconscious! They are in a cage where the house was and the cage was slowly getting smaller by the second!

Shocked at this, he turned back to Clockwerk and yelled, "Leave them out of this! This is between you and me! Got that!" Clockwerk laughed insanely. "You're pathetic friends are just as guilty as you are. I want you to _suffer_ before I kill you as well! In 10 minutes, that cage will crush the life out of them. And there is nothing you can do about it!"

"That's not true!" Sly screamed back at the titanic bird and began to run to his friends, only to find that his feet were stuck in the ground! He couldn't move them an inch. Clockwerk continued to laugh as he watches Sly struggle to get free, without success. Sly couldn't believe this; his friends were being crushed into dust while all he could do was watch them die! And to make things worse, he had failed to complete the mission and return with everyone to Earth alive! He felt he had let his friends down again. He feared he would fail to keep his friends alive…

Then it hit him; _fear_. "Of course. I have been afraid for my friends since this whole mission started, and my fear is being manifested into this nightmare somehow. This bad dream _is _the final challenge; for me to overcome my fears for my friends!" As he realized this, his fear vanished and was replaced with courage. He knew what he had to do. "Listen up, Clockwerk! I am not afraid of you anymore, nor am I afraid of failing my friends! You know why?"

As he was talking to Clockwerk, he began to grow in size until he was as big as his old nemesis. Clockwerk was the one scared now. "Because I believe in myself, and I know my friends will never think any less of me! No matter what, they will always be there for me when I need them! Now it is time to end this bad dream!" And with that closing statement, Sly easily slashed Clockwerk's head off with his cane. Then he walked over to the cage and ripped it open like wrapping paper and got his friends out safe and sound. After he put them all down, everything started to black out again…

When Sly opened his eyes, he was back in the hut he and the others were resting in. To his immense relief, his friends have also woken up with no injury, though they were confused as to what happened. When everyone was awake, Chief Rajz was still at the same spot he was when he came in. He was smiling again, but this time his smile was warm and caring looking. "Well done, Sly Cooper. You have passed the final challenge. You and your friends have returned alive and well."

Sly felt like a huge weight has been lifted from him and he never felt better in his life as he smiled. He knew what happened, but the others didn't. Carmelita was the first to speak out at the ancient rhino. "Hey! What the heck just happened! One minute you were chit-chatting with us, and the next you're congratulating Sly for something the rest of us weren't clued in on!" "It is simple Carmelita Fox," said the chief. "The final challenge was for Sly Cooper to overcome his fear of losing all of you, his closest friends. I used some of my ancient mystic energy to send all of you to the dream world, where the final challenge would take place.

"Only by discovering and conquering his fears, would he be able to save you all from the danger you were put in. If he had failed, you would all have died. I sensed much fear in you, Sly. I sensed it while you were tied up a few days ago, so I decided to test you by putting you through this. You have succeeded, and by doing so; you and your friends have earned the trust and respect of the Vapok. Only a strong and noble person could accomplish what you have done, Sly Cooper.

"Now come, join us for lunch. We can discuss about the Aquians while we feast." He motioned for everyone to follow him outside to eat. Sly was about to head out with the others, but someone had grabbed his right arm. It was Carmelita. "Is something wrong, Carmelita?" She smiled as she shook her head. "No. I just want you to know that I am proud of you Ringtail. A real man would overcome what he is afraid of most." She gave Sly a small kiss, which quickly turned into a big one as she wrapped her arms around Sly's neck. Sly replied by wrapping his arms around her waist, returning the favor.


	10. Chapter 9 Departure

I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter; I took particular pleasure in writing it. Now, here is Chapter 9.

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 9- Departure

Sly and his friends were glad the games were finally over, and that they and the Vapok have come to trust and respect each other. They were enjoying the feast that was prepared for everyone; the food was so delicious that Dimitri asked the cooks if they could exchange recipes, which they agreed to do. While everyone was crunching and munching, Sly and Chief Rajz were talking.

"I hope that you will forgive me for putting you and your companions through the last challenge. It was necessary to see if you could be trusted." "No harm done, chief," replied Sly. "In fact I should be _thanking _you. If you didn't force me to face my biggest fear, I would not be able to become a better person." The chief smiled. "I am glad you think that way. Now, I believe you wish to know where the Aquians are? It is why you have come here in the first place isn't it?"

Sly nodded as he was eating his fruit salad. "The Aquian's home world of Dolphus is located in the Ganor Star System; it is a system consisting of 5 planets, an asteroid field, and no moons. Dolphus is the closet one to the Blue Sun." Carmelita, who was sitting next to Sly and listening to all of this, was stunned. "Did you say Dolphus orbits a "Blue" sun?"

"Yes, it does. There indeed is a blue colored sun in that system. While most star systems have yellow or red suns, Ganor is the _only_ one with a blue sun. I have visited there many times in the past…" Sly decided to interrupt him. "Sorry chief, but I need to speak to you in private. It concerns our reason for finding them, plus something else." Rajz suddenly looked concerned. "I was wondering when you were getting to that. Follow me. We will discuss this in my personal hut."

"Thanks chief." Sly turned to Carmelita and told her that he needs to speak to the Rajz in private. "It won't take long. Just wait in the guest hut with the others, okay?" "Sure, Ringtail," she replied as Sly and Rajz went to the hut for their private conversation. As Carmelita ate, she began to wonder what they were going to be talking about. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Murray belching very loudly at the other end of the table. "Sorry about that!" Everyone laughed at this, even Carmelita!

"What is taking Sly so long?" Murray and the others have been waiting in their hut for over an hour, and Sly still hadn't returned. Murray wanted to know where he was, so he kept asking why he isn't back yet. Carmelita kept telling him he was talking to chief and that it may take awhile. "I'm sure he'll be back soon." Just as she replied, Sly entered the tent. "Is everything alright Sly?"

"Yeah, everything is cool Carmelita. Sorry for keeping you all waiting, but I had to talk to the chief about something very important. I can't tell you what it is until we meet Jacor and his people. That way, it will all make sense. Understand?" Though everyone was confused, they agreed. Carmelita thought that what he and the chief spoke of was what he tried to explain earlier, but decided to wait. "Good. Start getting the gear, we will be returning to the Dragon Thief in 15 minutes."

The group understood and began to pack up for their return to the ship. While they were packing, Carmelita walked towards Sly. "How important was that info you told Rajz?" Sly looked at her for a moment and said: "More important you than you realize."

The whole gang was all packed and ready to go. Before they beamed up to their ship, Sly thanked Chief Rajz and his people for their hospitality and respect. Rajz smiled as he bid them farewell and wished them luck on their mission. After they have disappeared in a flash of light, Rajz looked up in the sky and thought: 'If what you have told me is true, Sly Cooper, then you and your friends will be part of something much bigger than a mere search and retrieve mission.'

Now that the Dragon Thief was occupied again, the team aboard her can get back to the task at hand: Locating the Aquians. As everyone returned to their posts, Sly asked Bentley how far the Ganor system was from their present location. "Just a moment, Sly," he said as he used the computer to locate the system. After a few minutes, he got the results. "Okay, here it is. According to my data, the Ganor system is approximately 10 light years from our current position. At warp 8, we should arrive there under 3 hours."

"Alright then, you heard the turtle Murray! Set our course to the Ganor system and take us their on warp 8." Murray replied as he began to fire up the warp engines. Sly felt something grabbed his right hand; it was Carmelita's hand. They looked at each other and smiled as the Dragon Thief vanished into warp space toward their destination.


	11. Chapter 10 Asteroids

Well, here it is: Chapter 10! Enjoy!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 10- Asteroids

"And that's how it happened: Lefwee became shark bait, and Bentley and Penelope became quite an item." Sly had just finished telling Carmelita of his adventure in Blood Bath Bay in his private room. He decided that while they were traveling to Dolphus, he would tell her that story. She seemed to enjoy it. "Wow. I can't believe I missed all that back on Earth! I was so busy with searching for you that I didn't think to look in a place like that." "To tell you the truth: I missed you too," Sly said with a warm smile. Carmelita blushed as Sly gave her another passionate kiss.

They were enjoying themselves for an hour before they were rudely interrupted. "Sly, you and Carmelita better get back on the bridge, pronto! We are approaching the Ganor star system!" They broke apart and began to walk to the bridge hand-in-hand. "We're on our way, Bentley." They arrived 3 minutes later beheld quite a wonder: Ganor.

It was exactly as Chief Rajz had described it. There was indeed a blue sun in the middle of the system. And there were 5 beautiful planets: 1 looked like a planet sized snowball; another resembled an orange with a hint of red, while two others almost look like twin black marbles. The last one, the one they were searching for, was bigger than the rest. It was as blue as the Earth's oceans and had what appeared to be a ring of ice around its atmosphere. "There it is: Dolphus! It will take us only 10 minutes to reach it. That is if we can get through THAT!" Bentley was pointing to the one thing that separated the gang from their destination; an asteroid field.

It was huge; there were millions of rocks that came in all sizes, including their ship's! Needless to say, it will be a miracle to get through it. "We will get through it, pal. Murray, do you think you can handle this?" Murray gave a salute and replied, "You can count on me, Sly!" Sly was pleased in his friend's confidence. Carmelita was amused the way he responded. "He is always excited for a challenge," Sly told her when he saw her expression. Sly turned towards Panda King. "Panda King, I'll need you to fire the plasma turrets at any asteroids that might want to crush us." "A task I am willing to comply," he said as he activated the turrets. "Everyone else, strap your selves down tight; this is going be a bumpy ride. Take us in, Murray!" As soon as Sly gave the word, Murray punched it and the ship went in the asteroid field.

It was like riding a roller coaster with projectiles coming at you from everywhere! Murray was moving the ship left and right, up and down, while making a few sharp turns at a few large rocks. As Murray moved the ship, Panda King was doing a hell of a job blasting those asteroids. He quickly got the hang of the plasma turret controls and blew rocks that came near. Three big rocks came to ship from the left, and blasted them all away within seconds. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he blew away ten more asteroids near the engines. This continued for about a few minutes before the asteroid field began to thin out. "We're almost through everybody! Just that really big one left to go!" When he said it was big, it was an understatement.

It was 5 times as big as their ship, and it was closing in fast! "Oh man! I can't get around that monster!" "It is far too large for the plasma turrets, I cannot destroy it!" Panda King and Murray are both at a loss as to what to do. "It is going to crush us!" Penelope screamed as the big rock got closer, while covering her face. "It will hit us in 20 seconds! Orders, Sly!" Sly saw that this was going to be a real close one. He thought for a few seconds before he got an idea; a crazy one. "Alright, here is what we have to do. Bentley and Penelope, bring the shields up to full power and keep it up as long as you can. Murray, move the ship so that the nose is pointing right above the asteroid. When I tell you to, fire the emergency boosters at maximum power."

Everyone understood their orders and carried them out. "Shields at 100" "The ship is pointing exactly where you want it too. Standing by to fire boosters." Sly nodded and waited for the right moment to move. Carmelita looked a little afraid, but she trusted his judgment and held on tight to her seat. 15 seconds until impact…10… "NOW!"

Murray activated the emergency boosters at that moment and the ship blasted forward with a jolt. Everyone was holding on tight. 'Almost there…' Sly thought as the ship approached the top of the asteroid. The Dragon Thief just managed to fly over it with just a small bump near the engine area. Thanks to the shields, they did not receive any damage. And then they have done it; they made it through the asteroid field. Sly and the others were relieved that they got through without injuries. However, as soon as the ship was on the other side, all the lights went out!

"Bentley, what happened?" "Sorry Sly, we are out of power. Using the boosters at maximum power and the shields drained all energy from the zinthor crystal power core. Basically, we're dead in the water." Sly sighed. He knew that last maneuver was risky, but he didn't expect to lose all power. "That is not our only worry…" "What else could go wrong?" Carmelita asked that in frustration. "Well… We seem to be caught in the gravity pull of that nearby planet and we're beginning to fall down to the surface!"

He was right; the Dragon Thief was plummeting towards the white planet they have seen earlier. "EVERYONE BRACE FOR IMPACT!" The ship began to burn up in the planet's atmosphere and without power, they can't get free. The ship continued to descend at an alarming rate until the surface was in sight. Before anyone could get a good look, the metallic vessel crashed with a loud bang! The Dragon Thief lay there on the ground, which looked as white as the atmosphere. Sly and the gang were all knocked unconscious from the impact. Outside the crash site, two shadowed creatures stared at it in amazement from under their hiding place in the snow.


	12. Chapter 11 The Prophecy

Here is Chapter 11 for your enjoyment. Happy Reading!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 11- The Prophecy

Sly and his friends have awakened after their ship crashed, but they were not aboard the Dragon Thief. They found themselves in a large, crystal like room that had a certain royal touch to it. Sly and the others were in strange but comfortable beds that also had a crystal look. "This room is beautiful," breathed Carmelita as she studied the room. "I wonder where we are." "I can answer that." She and everyone else turned around to see 2 people that just came in through the door to the room.

They looked like two-legged gray wolves that had light blue eyes and were wearing white uniforms; each of them had a sword attached to their belts. They looked at our heroes and smiled. The one that just spoke came forward and bowed; it was a female. "Welcome. My name is Cecilia. And this is my brother, Cryos." The other wolf bowed in respect as well. "I hope that none of you are injured."

"No we're just fine." Sly replied with a smile. "I'm glad to hear that." Carmelita spoke to her again. "Excuse me, but you still haven't told us where we are." Cryos came forward and answered. "You and your companions have landed, quite roughly I might add, on our home planet of Crystala. My sister and I saw your vessel crash in a mountain 5 miles from here while we were hunting. We were frightened at first, but when we got a closer look, we realized it was a ship of some kind. We found a spot that was ripped open very wide and went inside to investigate.

"It didn't take us long to find you all in a big room. We soon discovered that you were all still alive. You were all brought here to recuperate…" "I'm sorry to interrupt, but where _is_ here?" Bentley asked the wolf. Cryos replied. "This is a guest room in the Crystal Palace, in our capital city of Iceica. We have many cities here on Crystala, but they are all underground. This palace is home to King Beowulf, our leader."

"He is a kind and benevolent soul," said Cecilia with a kind look. "King Beowulf is also a strong and noble warrior, and extremely fierce in battle. Our people all look up to him for hope and strength. He has never failed us." "This king of yours sounds like a decent guy," said Sly sounding impressed. "Could you introduce us to him?" Cecilia smiled at his request. "Of course we could. As a matter of fact…" she hesitated for a moment before finishing. "He would like to speak to you when you have woken up." Sly looked surprised that a king, whom he has never met before, wanted to talk to them! 'Why would this king want to talk to us as soon as we're up?'

"Do you all wish to see him now?" Sly looked at the others, and they looked excited to meet this king. Besides, they could see more of the palace. "Sure, why not? Lead the way." "Follow me," said Cryos and everyone followed him and his sister. The hallway they were walking in was amazing. It seemed everything in this palace was made of crystals. "I see you are admiring the architecture," said Cecilia proudly as they walked. "All of our cities, including the palace, are made entirely of crystals that were mined from the mountains on the surface. It took centuries for our ancestors to build these walls, but it was all worth it.

"We used to live on the surface, but the climate got too cold for our ancestors. So they have decided to move underground and began mining the crystals. These crystals are as tough as any metal, and they can be used as weapons; our swords are fine examples." She finished by pointing at her sword and her brother's sword. They continue to walk for another 20 minutes, and then they came to two big doors. "The throne room is beyond these doors. I will let the king know that you are here to see him," said Cryos as he entered.

While they waited, Carmelita began to talk to Cecilia. "Hey Cecilia?" Cecilia turned to Carmelita. "Yes?" Carmelita had a curious look on her face. "Have you had any other visitors that fell from the sky?" Cecilia shook her head. "You and your friends were the first outsiders to appear on Crystala. When we told our king about your arrival, he calmly asked us how you got here. But when we told him that you came from inside a vessel that looked like a metal dragon, he seemed to be shocked. He then asked me and my brother to nurse you back to health and send you to his throne room as soon as possible."

Before Carmelita could ask another question, Cryos returned. They all turned to him as he did. "King Beowulf will see you now." Cryos returned to the throne room, this time with Sly and his friends, along with Cecilia. The throne room was magnificent! It had portraits on all the walls with other royal wolves in them. On the other side of the room, there was a big crystal chair with an occupant sitting in it. It was him: King Beowulf.

He wore clothes similar to Cryos and Cecilia, except they were gold colored. He looked 6 ft 3, had amber eyes, and had white fur instead of gray. When Sly looked at him, he thought he _was_ looking at a great warrior. 'Man, I'm just looking at him and already I feel humbled.' After everyone was inside, they all kneeled before him (Cryos told them to kneel to him during the walk). Bentley, who was in a wheel chair, could only bow his head. King Beowulf didn't seem to mind.

Beowulf stood up and looked at his visitors. After a minute of observation, he began to speak. His voice was kind, yet powerful: "Welcome to Crystala. I am King Beowulf, leader and protector of the Crystalans. Which of you lead this group here?" Sly looked at the king's face. "I did, your majesty." Beowulf gazed upon Sly with interest. "Stand, and give me your name." Sly got on his feet and introduced himself. "My name is Sly Cooper. These are my friends: Carmelita Fox, Bentley, Murray, Guru, Penelope, Panda King, and Dimitri. We have not come here to harm you or your people…"

"I know you have not." Everyone was surprised when the king said that, including Cecilia and Cryos. Beowulf smiled and spoke again. "Actually, I knew that you and your comrades were going to come here someday…" "You _knew_ we were going to show up!" Murray asked rather loudly. Beowulf nodded while continuing to smile. "How did you know our guests would be arriving here, sire?" Cryos asked his king. Beowulf held up a hand to quiet everyone so he can talk.

"I knew that you would come… because of a prophecy." Now everyone was _really_ shocked! When he saw the looks on their faces, he laughed. "Yes, it is true. A prophecy was made about your arrival many years ago by my grandfather. He was gifted with seeing events before they had occurred. Unfortunately, each time he had such a vision, he became weaker and weaker. His last vision had taken his life, but not before he told my father, the previous king. My father told me this prophecy when I took the throne. These were my grandfather's words: _"On the day that all seems lost, a metal dragon will fall from the sky. It will carry travelers within its impenetrable hide. These travelers will come to restore balance to our people. They will conquer The Dark Wolf and rescue the Wolf of Light. The Wolf of Light must be returned, for she is carrying the Light within her. They and they alone have the only chance to free her. The Wolf of Light must be returned…"_

Sly and everyone else was amazed by these words. They could not believe it: A prophecy about _them_! Cryos and Cecilia were also astonished. "I am sorry that I kept this from you two, but I have promised my father that I will keep this prophecy a secret until the day the travelers arrived. And now they are here, just as my grandfather predicted…"

"What did that prophecy mean?" "Who is this Dark Wolf?" "Who is the Wolf of Light?" "What did it mean by "On the day all seems lost"?" Everyone began asking questions about the prophecy. Beowulf held up his hand again to silence them. He spoke again with a very sad voice. "About 2 hours ago, my wife, Isis, was taken from me by the Dark Wolf. He was a Crystalan like us, until he became jealous that Isis married me instead of him. You see, Isis was supposed to marry him, because they were promised to each other at birth.

"When the time came for them to become mates, Isis decided not to go through with it. That's because all her life, she saw what an animal the Dark Wolf was, always doing things his way and shows no compassion or mercy. Isis disappeared the day she was to marry the Dark Wolf. Isis ran to hide in the palace grounds, where I happened to be taking a nap. I was a prince at the time, and I sometimes like take it easy. Anyway, she woke me up when she tripped on my legs. When we both saw each other, it was love at first sight. Isis was the most beautiful wolf I had ever lad my eyes on. She was also very kind and compassionate towards others, even to those who are less fortunate than herself.

"I fell in love that day, but I didn't know if she felt the same way about me. After our awkward moment, she told me why she came here. I was outraged by the fact that she was to marry a monster, and I knew I didn't want anything to happen to her. I decided to let her hide in the palace until we can find a permanent solution. I told my father the situation, and he agreed. Over the next few weeks, we got to know each other and had lots of fun. She enjoyed being with me. Then one night, she told me she loved me. I couldn't believe my ears; she really loved me! She said she loved me the moment we met. I told her that I loved her that day too. From then on, we became a happy couple.

"When I became king, I asked Isis to be my queen and rule by my side. She said yes; we got married in this very room. We have been living very happy together ever since. Everyone rejoiced our union, all except one. When the Dark Wolf found out that Isis had married me, he was furious! If he wasn't a monster before, he was now! He tried to attack us on our wedding, but I was able to stop him, having been trained in combat. The Dark Wolf retreated, but not before swearing he will get Isis back and get his revenge for his humiliation.

"3 months later, my wife told me wonderful news: She was going to have a child! We were both excited and happy that we were going to be parents! We decided to keep the news of the baby secret, because the Dark Wolf was still out there. If he found out Isis was pregnant, he might try to take the child when it was born. Today, my wife is about 9 months pregnant, meaning the child could be born anytime now. I believe that my wife is the "Wolf of Light" the prophecy mentioned, and that "The Light that is within her" is our child. Our child is the future of Crystala. If Isis gives birth while being Dark Wolf's prisoner, I think he'll kill it along with her.

"Somehow, the Dark Wolf found out about the child and managed to kidnap her from right under my nose. I couldn't believe I'd let that happen! I swore I'd protect her since we met. I have sent my best trackers, Cryos and Cecilia, to find him. They saw your vessel crash while they were searching for him. When they told me about you, I couldn't believe it. My grandfather's prophecy is coming true. You eight are the only ones who can save my wife and my unborn child. Please, will you help bring them both back to me alive and unharmed?"

As Beowulf finished his story, Sly felt great sorrow towards the white wolf. He would feel the same way if Carmelita was taken from him by some maniac. He looked at the others, and he saw the same expression in their faces: determination. They all looked like they wanted to help; even Carmelita looked particularly pissed at the situation. She seemed to hate the Dark Wolf as anyone. They all looked at Sly and nodded. Carmelita nodded as well, knowing that she had to help as well. Grateful for their support, Sly turned towards Beowulf and gave his answer with a smile. "Of course we'll get your wife back your majesty! If your grandpa's prophecy says we should, then we will. That Dark Wolf chump is going to know what it feels like to mess with the Cooper Gang."

Note: Sorry it took so long to update, but somehow wouldn't let me put it up. I'm glad it is fixed now. Please continue to read my story, thanks!


	13. Chapter 12 Dark Wolf's Whereabouts

Chapter 12 is here and ready to be read. Enjoy!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 12- Dark Wolf's Whereabouts

After agreeing to help King Beowulf, Sly and the gang asked to return to their ship so they can get the equipment they need. Beowulf gratefully allowed them to get whatever they need, as long as they get Isis back to him. Bentley pointed out that although the Dragon Thief's main power core has been depleted, the reserve power should still work.

Half an hour later they have made it back to the powerless vessel, with Beowulf, Cryos, and Cecilia, for they wanted to help them. Bentley and Penelope managed to get the reserve power on, and the ship's systems were working once again. The three wolves were amazed by all the technology onboard. Bentley asked everyone to watch the view screen. "Okay, the heat tracking system is online. With it, we'll be able to locate where Isis and the Dark Wolf are hiding." Beowulf asked, "How does this "heat tracking system" work?"

"Simple, see these red dots on the screen?" As he asked, the screen was shown a perfect viewing of the planet's surface and underground, with thousands of red dots in one particular area. "Each of those dots represents a person from your kingdom, your Highness. Their body heat is being registered on our ship's scanners. This way, we can keep track of them." The king was fascinated. "Now, let us see if we can find any dots that are outside your city." Bentley began to widen the range of the heat sensors.

While he was scanning, Beowulf turned to Sly. "Excuse me, Sly. Could I ask you something?" Sly looked at him questionably and nodded. "I was so focused on finding my wife that I have never asked you how you and your friends come to be here. You were obviously traveling yourselves, and although my grandfather saw you coming here, it was an accident on your part. Could you please tell me where you and your companions came from and why you were traveling through space?" Sly looked a little nervous; with all that has happened he had completely forgotten about their original mission. Sly told Beowulf about their encounter with Kanog, their mission to find the Aquians, their visit to the Vapok home world, and the near fatal experience in the asteroid field.

When he had finished, the king looked impressed. "I must say, you have been through a lot to get this far. Those games that the Vapok played sounded exciting. You are quite a man, Sly Cooper, to get your companions out of those situations in one piece." "Thanks, your Highness." Sly looked at the others to make sure that he was not being looked at. He hesitated before whispering into the king's ear. "King Beowulf, there is something else I think you should know." Sly then whispered to him about the information in Yanor's message. Beowulf looked shocked. "Have you told the others about this message?" Sly shook his head in response. "I plan to tell them, but only after we find Jacor. I just don't think it is the right time to tell them just yet." "I understand, Sly. I just hope that when the time comes to…"

"I've got something!" Beowulf and Sly turned back to the viewing screen to see the map enlarged. On the far left were two red dots; both were nowhere near the thousands of others. "These dots are much further away from the other Crystalans. If I had to guess, I'd say we found our two missing wolves." Beowulf felt much joy at this news. "You've found my wife? Where is she?" Bentley turned back to face everyone. "According to the scanners, those two dots are approximately 30 miles west from our location. But the distance is not the problem…"

Sly didn't like the sound of that. "What problem?" Bentley looked at Sly and the king. "They are located in a cave at the bottom of what looks like a lake." Carmelita decided to butt in. "Hold on, Bentley. Shouldn't that lake be, I don't know… frozen?" The turtle turned to her and responded. "It is frozen; at least the surface water is. The rest of it should be a regular body of water. But the problem is _getting_ down there." Everyone was looking at Bentley for his analysis.

"Here is the deal: The cave that we need to reach is 100 ft underwater, and to even get in the water, the ice needs to be cut, and it looks like it is at least 20 ft thick. Even if we get pass the ice, there is no way we can reach the cave without holding our breathes for more than 15 minutes! If there are any suggestions, now is a good time for them." Cecilia spoke first. "Couldn't we use your ship to ride down to the cave? The armor might hold long enough to reach them." "Thanks for the suggestion, but that won't work. The Dragon Thief was not built for underwater operations, so we can't use it."

Murray came next. "Why don't we use our teleportation system and beam into the cave?" "That won't work either, Murray. We are on reserve power, not nearly enough to beam even one of us into that cave. Unless…" Bentley was getting a brain storm; everyone waited. "Unless a certain someone can swim down the lake, get inside the cave, and plant a beam pad that can be used to beam everyone else inside without having to use any of the ship's power supply. I have plenty of them on the ship." Cryos was puzzled at this statement. "Who is this "certain someone" that you are speaking of?" Bentley turned to the right, and soon everyone was looking where he was looking; at Dimitri. "Why are all eyes looking upon me?" Bentley smiled. "Because Dimitri, you will be the one to get us in that cave. You are the only person here who is a decent swimmer, and you can use that new diving suit you got from Kanog."

Dimitri looked excited. "Me, use my new duds in a mission to rescue a damsel in distress? I would not have it any other way, bro. I'm in!" Beowulf was pleased to hear that. Sly then decided to speak up. "Okay, we have a plan. Dimitri goes first, and then we follow." Sly looked at everyone with a smile. "Alright everybody, lets get ready for our new mission, Operation: Rescue Isis and Bash the Dark Wolf!"


	14. Chapter 13 The Rescue

Here it is everyone: Chapter 13! Enjoy it immensely!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 13- The Rescue

It did not take the gang long to find the frozen lake where the cave was located beneath it. It was exactly where Bentley's scanners said it would be. Now all they had to do was to break the ice so that Dimitri could swim to the cave and plant the beam pad. Carmelita spoke first. "I'll use my pistol set on "heat", which will melt the ice." Bentley disagreed with her. "No, the ice is too thick for your pistol. We need something A LOT more powerful." Panda King had thought of something.

"I could use my Proton rockets to break this thick ice like stone breaking glass." Bentley nodded at his suggestion. "Thank you, turtle. Judging by the thickness of the ice, I'd say 20 rockets should do the trick." Sly spoke up to the others. "Here is the plan: After Panda King's rockets blast away the ice, Dimitri will dive in and swim to the cave. You'll have to be quick," Sly said as he turned to the lizard. "Those rockets will cause a lot of tremors, and the Dark Wolf is sure to notice them. You will need to swim to cave as fast as you can and plant the beam pad ASAP inside the entrance."

"Because of your low body heat," said Bentley, "our scanners will not be able to detect you. When you get that pad into position, contact us immediately. Sly will send in a rescue team to meet up with you. Got it?" Dimitri got his suit on and replied with a salute. "I am ready to dance!" Sly then told everybody to get back. "Alright, Panda King. Blast away!" Panda King got into position in front of the lake, with his rocket launcher fully loaded. "Proton rockets fire!" Instantly 20 projectiles had launched in the sky, and are now descending towards the lake.

"Fire in the hole!" Murray yelled as the rockets fall to the ice. Everyone got down and covered themselves as the rockets made impact, and what an impact it was! It was like hearing a bomb explosion in the middle of a city, but a million times more powerful! When the explosions ceased, the lake looked like it was ready for open swimming. Sly turned to Dimitri and said, "Go Dimitri, now's your chance! Swim like you have never swam before!" At these words, Dimitri ran to the water and jumped in with an ice splash. "Now let's head back to the Dragon Thief and wait for Dimitri's signal." After hearing Bentley's words, Sly and the others made their way back to the ship.

Meanwhile, Dimitri was swimming like a fish trying to escape from a shark; he had to get to the cave before Dark Wolf could have a chance to move Isis. The water he was swimming in looked much bluer and clearer than the water on Earth. If he had time to look, he would have noticed all the unusual rock formations and the curious looking sea plants. In fact, one rock looked like an ancient wolf statue probably forgotten by its people. In a nutshell, it was beautiful down there.

After about 3 minutes of hard swimming, Dimitri found what looked like a hole on the sea bed. He immediately swam in it, and the hole began to curve up. Dimitri swam upwards until he broke the surface of the water and found himself inside a small cave, with a dark tunnel ahead. He checked his mini scanner and he smirked; this is the cave that Bentley had discovered earlier. He immediately got out of the water and looked around. Satisfied that the coast was clear, Dimitri took out the beam pad he got from the ship; he carried it inside his suit. It looked like a small white disk with five lights on it. After activating it, Dimitri gave his signal to the others.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

At the ship, Sly and the crew were waiting for Dimitri's okay signal. They didn't wait long; the viewing screen was showing a flashing blue light. "Hey guys, looks like Dimitri pulled it off!" Sly smiled at this. "Great, now for phase two. I will take Carmelita, Murray, and the Guru to the cave entrance with me. The rest of you will stay here while we get Isis…" But then King Beowulf intervened. "Wait, Sly Cooper. I wish to come as well. I know how the Dark Wolf fights, and besides, I want to see Isis in my arms again." Sly understood. "Alright, your majesty. You can come as well."

Cecilia and Cryos told the king that they should come too, but he disagreed. "I need you two to stay here with the others, to protect them. Sly and his team will watch my back until we return. Do you understand?" They reluctantly nodded. "Well then, shall we proceed?" Sly couldn't agree with the king more as they and the rest of the team made their way to Transporter Room 2, where they would be beamed to the cave. As they arrived at the transporter room, they heard Bentley's voice on the intercom. "Just so you know Sly, as soon as you step on the pad, you be instantly transported to the beam pad in the cave. Let us know when you're all there." "Understood, pal," Sly answered as he got onto the pad and instantly disappeared.

Five minutes later, the whole rescue team was inside the cave. Sly had contacted Bentley to let him know they had made it. "Good to hear, pal. Our scanners will keep track of you as you make your way through the cave. Contact me again when you've got Isis." "Don't worry, Bentley. "The Murray" shall help his friends prevail!" After Murray had said his confident sound off, Bentley had signed off. Sly turned back to Dimitri. "I've got one more assignment for you, Dimitri. Stay here and wait for us. As soon as we return to the ship with Isis, activate the self-destruct sequence on the pad and then beam yourself back immediately. Set it for 5 seconds. Got it?" The amphibian nodded and decided to hide in the water for the time being.

Sly then motioned for everyone to follow him, but silently. He led the way with the king behind him, Carmelite behind the king, Guru behind her, and Murray behind his mystic master. Sly looked at his mini heat scanner on his wrist, and he saw that the 2 red dots are still there, less than a mile away. The team moved through the cave without a sound, hoping to catch Dark Wolf off guard. Beowulf whispered to them that Dark Wolf was extremely territorial, so they will have a lot of difficulty getting past him. Guru suggested that he will use his Moon Stone to make him fall asleep as soon as they were at his location. Beowulf liked the sound of that.

Soon, the team made it to an open room where there was nothing except a worn down figure with chains on the walls. Beowulf nearly cried; it was Isis. She had green eyes, reddish brown fur, and had a very badly torn gown. Except for the ragged garments, she was as beautiful as Beowulf had described her. Also, she looked like she definitely was carrying a child. Sly and the team couldn't believe the state she was in. Beowulf in his mind swore that Dark Wolf will pay for this.

As the king began to reveal himself to his wife, Sly stopped him. "Hold on, Beowulf. According to my scanner, Dark Wolf should be in here too. He could be waiting to attack anyone who will try to enter the room." The king looked at Sly and realized he could be right. He then took another look around, but there was no sign of the beast. He relied on his nose instead, and discovered he had found his scent. "I know his scent anywhere. He is in the room, but for some reason he cannot be seen." Guru decided to us his magic to help. He held up his stick and mumbled an incantation.

He surrounded the whole team with a cloud of magic. Guru then explained that he had made everyone invisible so that they could see what normal sight could not. It had worked, for the Dark Wolf had appeared before their eyes: He had black fur as dark as night, had red eyes, and had a nasty expression on his face. He was positioned right next to Isis, ready to pounce anyone who came forth to free his victim. Beowulf asked the mystic if Dark Wolf could see them as well, but he assured him that he can't. "I don't understand. How could he make himself invisible? Dark Wolf knows nothing of magic."

"It doesn't matter right now, your highness," said Carmelita. "The important thing is to get your wife to safety. So Sly, what's our next move?" Sly had decided to go with Guru's earlier plan; to send Dark Wolf to slumber land. Guru immediately cast a spell over the monster's head and he fell to sleep instantly. The koala then removed the invisibility cloud around them and noticed that they can still see the sleeping beast; his own invisibility spell must only work when he was awake. With him snoozing, Beowulf made his way to Isis, with the others right behind him.

After Beowulf cut the chains off with his crystal sword, Isis looked up and saw her husband with much joy in her face and hugged him. "Beowulf, it is you! I knew that you would find me! I've missed you so much!" Beowulf looked into his beloved wife's eyes and said, "I have missed you too. Are you alright? How is our child?" Isis then changed from being joyful to being worried. "I do not know. I have not eaten anything since that foul beast brought me to this cavern. I fear our baby's health. And…" she hesitated. "And I think I have gone into labor," she finished as she collapsed into his arms while putting her hands on her stomach.

"Then we must get you back to our ship immediately, your majesty," Carmelita responded at once. Isis then looked behind her husband and saw his companions with surprise. "Who are they?" Beowulf turned to them and smiled. "They are friends. If it were not for them I would never have found you." He then carried Isis in his arms and began to head back to the cave entrance. "Come, let us leave this place." Sly couldn't agree more as they leave the room with Dark Wolf still snoring. Isis was gasping in pain as they had traveled back to the beam pad; her baby obviously isn't going to wait.

"We must hurry!" Beowulf cried as he carried his wife through the tunnel. After about a minute, they were back at the entrance. Sly activated his communicator and got Bentley on the line. "Bentley, the mission is a success! We got Isis and we're about to beam back, but we got a little complication." "What is it, Sly?" "She's gone into labor!" At this announcement, Cryos and Cecilia gasped. "We'll get the medical room ready for her." Sly thanked him as Bentley hung up to get ready for Isis' arrival. Sly turned to the king. "Beowulf, you go first. Take her to the medical room as soon as you are onboard, Penelope will show you where it is." The white wolf nodded as he stepped onto the pad with his wife, instantly vanishing on the spot. Carmelita went next, with Guru and Murray right behind her.

Before Sly got in, he called Dimitri out from his hiding place and told him to activate the self-destruct as soon as was gone. After Sly disappeared in the pad, the wet reptile activated the timer at 5 seconds, and then he stepped into the pad himself before the pad literally fried itself in the cave. Back in the prison room, Dark Wolf began to open his evil eyes…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back aboard the Dragon Thief, everyone was waiting outside the medical room while Beowulf and Bentley helped Isis through her labor. They hoped that they had got her here in time, especially Cryos and Cecilia. Sly reassures them that it will be alright; everything always does. 15 minutes later, Bentley came out with a smile on his face. "Success! Isis and her baby are both just fine. Come in and see." Sly and the others walked in the medical room, and saw Beowulf sitting next to Isis, who was resting comfortably on her bed while holding her newborn. It was a boy; he had inherited his father's white fur and his mother's green eyes. He looked so adorable sleeping in his mother's arms.

Sly spoke up first. "How are you doing?" Isis smiled at the raccoon and then turned back to her child. "I'm just fine, thank you." She then turned to the rest of Sly's team. "Thank you all so much. Beowulf told me everything about you and your team, Sly. You see, he told me about his grandfather's prophecy and he said you are the ones that would come to my aid. My husband and I owe you all our lives and our son's life as well. And Sly," she turned to him once more and smiled warmly. "Beowulf and I have decided that because of you and your team's efforts to rescue me, we have named our son after you."

Sly was surprised to hear that, along with everyone else. "You named your son after… _me_?" Isis nodded. Beowulf then decided to speak up. "I think it is a great name for our son. I hope you agree with us on this?" Sly straightened himself and said, "Sure, your highness. I don't mind at all." He then looked at Carmelita with the happiest face he had ever had, and she responded in kind by holding his hand and looked just as happy. They both knew that they had saved a miracle; one that would one day rule Crystala with strength and heart.


	15. Chapter 14 The Trap

Chapter 14 is up and ready for your enjoyment. You'll love it!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 14- The Trap

At the underwater cave, there were sounds of fury and complete outrage. They were all coming from only one individual: The Dark Wolf. After waking up from his slumber and discovering that Isis was gone, he threw the biggest temper tantrum ever! He banged his fists on the ground, howled like crazy, and kept yelling the same phrase over and over; that he will have his revenge. "HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENDED!" he screamed so loud that the whole cave was echoing. Then a new voice came out of nowhere. This voice sounded old and sinister. "Perhaps if you calm down and actually think for once, you would know the answer…"

Dark Wolf turned around and saw a figure in the shadows, though he unmistakably wore a robe and carried a staff, his face could not be seen. Dark Wolf looked at him in shock and anger. "Oh, it is you. Have you come here to make me feel worse than I already am!" he shouted at the stranger. He simply looked at the beast with an emotionless tone in his voice. "No, I came here to check on our prisoner. However, it looks like I have wasted my time, since there IS no prisoner anymore…"

"IT WAS NOT MY FAULT! One minute Isis was right here chained to this wall. And the next, she had disappeared! And the only thing I remember was falling asleep. I didn't know WHY I fell asleep, I just suddenly felt like sleeping…" The shadowed figure stared at him curiously. "You fell asleep?" He then began to smell the air for something unusual, out of the ordinary. Then after a few moments, he turned back at Dark Wolf. "There were 5 scents in here. One was King Beowulf…"

Dark Wolf looked really shocked at this statement. "Beowulf was here! That's impossible! No one can enter this cave without magical means, not even him, and he knows no magic. There was no way he could even _find_ this cave, let alone access it!" "Be quiet and let me finish." Dark Wolf fell silent immediately. "As I said, there were 5 scents in this cavern. One was Beowulf, the other 4 I cannot identify. And there is also magic in the air…" Dark Wolf's jaw dropped. "_Magic_! You're saying that whoever took Isis used magic! I thought _you_ were the only…"

"I thought I was the only one too. But obviously, there is another…" He paused for a moment before speaking again. "I believe that whoever led Beowulf down here used magic to put you to sleep, and then take Isis away before the spell wore off. I never expected this to happen." The stranger then looked at Dark Wolf, who was still in a state of shock at this news. "Varu, I think we should give the king and his allies a surprise they will never forget…"

Meanwhile, in an underground tunnel the Cooper Gang and their royal friends were traveling back to Iceica in their new and improved armor van. Bentley and Penelope decided to stay behind to fix any damaged systems on the Dragon Thief, but as the turtle pointed out, without zinthor crystals the ship's power core will not be at full capacity. Cryos told him that they have crystals that provide fuel for the cities and that some of them may be a suitable substitute. Bentley agreed and asked him to bring back some of those crystals.

They were traveling in the van for two reasons: First, the Dark Wolf was still on the loose, and the van was the safest transport for Isis and her infant son. Second, it was way too cold for the baby to survive in, even with thick clothing. The van was much warmer and more comfortable, which both Beowulf and Isis approved of. The royal family couldn't wait to get back home and raise their son. While Murray was driving, Sly and Carmelita were talking to Beowulf and Isis.

"He is so cute," said Carmelita as she held the child in her arms, with Isis' permission of course. "Looking at him kind of makes me wish I have children too." Sly looked at her in surprise. "You do? I never saw you as the type to settle down and have a family." The inspector laughed affectionately. "I know, but things can change." "I think you would make a great mother, Carmelita." Isis said as she was given her son back. "Really?" the inspector asked in surprise. "Yes, you are strong, kind, and care for others. I think you would be a great wife for some lucky young man out there."

"Thanks Isis, but I already found someone special." She then turned to Sly with love in her face. Sly returned the smile at that statement. Beowulf then said, "Oh, I didn't know you two were a couple. Have long have the two of you been together?" Sly and Carmelita turned to the king with amusing looks on their faces. "Well your highness, we've been having lots of fun for years back on Earth." Sly and Carmelita looked at each other and remembered all the times they had together: Sly would steal something, and Carmelita would try to catch him. However, she was always one step behind him and Sly's gang manages to get away every time, which really made her mad. Lots of times he would flirt with her before escaping, which made her failures even more humiliating.

They both laughed out loud about the good old days. Beowulf and Isis looked confused, but decided not to interrupt. When they had finished, they began to talk about their rescue mission. Beowulf had lots of questions. "I don't understand. How did Dark Wolf find out you were pregnant when it was a secret, Isis? How did he take you out of the palace without alarm? How did he get you into that cave when there was no way in or out? And how in the world did he make himself invisible down in the cave when he knows absolutely nothing of magic?"

Needless to say, he was confused and frustrated. Isis put a hand on his knee for comfort. "Calm down, darling. I am just as confused as you are. I only remember being asleep beside you in our bed chamber, then when I woke up, I found myself chained up in that nasty cave with that horrible animal. The important thing is that you found me and our child was born under safe and comforting circumstances." The white wolf looked at her and smiled at her comforting words. "Yes, I am truly glad Sly and his companions have crashed their ship here. I just wish I knew how he knew…"

"Hey guys, were here!" Murray had just stopped the van in front of the gates to Iceica. Everyone later got out of the van and walked to the gates (the temperature is comfortably higher than the surface). There were two guards at the gates, each of them wearing crystal like armor with spears. Beowulf approached them. "It is alright, these are guests of mine and the queen. Please open the gates for us." The guards did not seem to be happy or surprised to see their queen back home with a baby, Sly noticed. They just nodded and opened the gates for them. 'Something is not right here…"

After the gates had opened, they walked down the streets to the palace. Along the way, everyone notices something strange; there was no one in sight. All of the streets and market places look completely deserted. It was quiet; too quiet for their comfort. Sly then decided to tell him something that Yanor had told him. "King Beowulf, I think you need to be on your guard." "And the same for you," he responded in kind. "Isis, hold on to the baby and stay close to me." She nodded and walked beside him.

After a silent 20-minute walk, they had arrived at the palace. Again, the guards that were there had no expression on their faces as the queen approached with her child and let them inside. Murray was beginning to get nervous. "Gosh, why is everything so quiet? It wasn't like this when we left." "No, it wasn't." the king responded. "I smell something foul here…" He decided to check the throne room first for anything else unusual. When have found the throne room doors, he motioned for everyone to have weapons out. Cryos and Cecilia had drawn their swords, Carmelita her blaster, and Sly his cane. After the king drew his own sword, he kicked the doors open.

There was someone standing in the middle of the room, apparently waiting for them. He was an old looking wolf with dusty looking fur, wore a white robe, and carried a staff with a golden wolf head on it. Beowulf looked at him in relief and surprise. "Oh Volroth, it is only you." The old wolf bowed to Beowulf. "I apologize for causing you alarm, your majesty. Ah, I see that Queen Isis has returned to us," he said as he looked at her. He noticed the little prince she was holding. "And it looks like her child is finally born. Congratulations sire," he finished with a smile.

Volroth looked around and noticed Sly and the others. "I see that Cryos and Cecilia are here, along with a few guests." Something in Sly's gut told him to not trust this guy. Sly turned to Beowulf. "Who is that?" The king looked at everyone with a reassuring look on his face. "This is Volroth, my royal advisor. He has been working here since my grandfather ruled our home. Last time I saw you, old friend, you had gone to visit your brother in another city. I didn't expect you back for at least another week…"

"Something has come up, your highness. There was a little matter here that I had to resolve." Volroth then lifted his staff and tapped it on the ground, which caused the doors to close and lock behind them. Everyone was surprised by his actions. Beowulf looked at the old wolf in the eyes, with confusion in his face. "Volroth, what is going on here? Why have you sealed us in?" Volroth then formed an evil smile on his face. "Both of your questions, my king, have the same answer…" He tapped his staff on the ground again and then the biggest surprise of all appeared right before them: Dark Wolf!

As everyone was shocked at these events, and as the baby had started to cry in Isis' arms, Volroth answered his king's questions with one word:

"Revenge."


	16. Chapter 15 The Conspiracy

Here is the next chapter of my amazing story. Don't worry, just a few more chapters and the gang will be off again. They just have to get out of their latest predicament first! Enjoy!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 15- The Conspiracy

Everyone stood still in silence and shock at their latest situation. Sly knew that something was up with Volroth the moment he saw him. 'He has been working with Dark Wolf all along! Sure didn't see that coming.' Sly thought as he turned to the king, who had the most shocked expression on his face he ever saw. His shock quickly turned to anger. "Revenge! What are you talking about? And why is that monstrosity standing with you!"

Volroth looked at the king with the utmost hatred in his old face. "That monstrosity is my half-brother, you fool!" Now the whole gang was _really_ shocked! For a few moments no one spoke, except for the baby crying the whole time. Volroth then broke the silence. "Yes, it is true. Varu here is my half-brother." Beowulf asked, "Varu?" "Yes; that is his _real _name. Only I know that. Everyone else calls him "Dark Wolf" because of the color of his fur and his "nature"." Dark Wolf looked at him briefly before turning back to the others.

Cecilia interrupted him. "How could he be your half-brother? And what does this have to do with your treachery?" Volroth turned to her. "If you will allow me, I will explain… before you all die at our hands." Isis was going to say something, but Beowulf stopped her. "We need to know why he is doing all of this. Let him speak." She nodded, and told everyone to be not let their guard down. Volroth then began to tell them of his deceit.

"It all started during the time Beowulf's grandfather was ruling Crystala. I was a young adult at the time, and as Beowulf said, I was by his side as his royal advisor. I served him faithfully and without question. But one day, everything changed. I have received a letter from my mother. She was dying from a terrible illness, and she told me to come to her before it was too late, for she had something very important to tell me.

"I asked the king if I could see go see her. He sympathized with me and allowed me to be with her. I found her in her death bed at her house in a neighboring city. I asked her what was so important that she had to tell me before she died. She looked into my eyes and said to me: "Volroth, you have a half-brother. I was his mother as well as yours, but you two have different fathers. I met another wolf sometime after I lost your father, and we fell in love. We had a child together, but right after he was born he took him from me, and I never saw either of them again since.

"I was so angry for what he did to me. I didn't tell you any of this earlier because I don't want you to be vengeful and murderous; that is not who you are. Please, do not be vengeful…" That was the last thing she said before the life left her eyes. I felt both sad and angry that day; for I had a brother somewhere and his father took advantage of my mother just to have his own child. I could not forgive him for that…" He paused for a moment. Sly and Beowulf couldn't believe what they were hearing; Volroth's dying mother wanted him to not be a vengeful person, and yet that's exactly what he had become! And Dark Wolf's father used his mother just have a child of his own and then he left her, taking the baby with him!

Volroth continued with his story. "I decided that despite my mother's last words, I will find the father of my half-brother and make him pay for what he did to her. I used the magic I've learned from an old sorcerer to find who I was searching for. I finally found him in a city 50 miles east of Iceica. I journeyed there and found his home. Both he and his son were there. I knocked the door down and put my claws around his throat. He asked me why I was attacking him. I gave him this answer: revenge. I then chocked him to death, right in front of his son, who somehow was asleep during the whole time.

"I decided to put him in a foster home in Iceica, where I could check on him from time to time. I did not tell any of this to your grandfather, Beowulf, for he would have punished my most severely. One day I learned that…" Carmelita interrupted him. "Wait a minute, you fleabag! You are saying all this in front of your shaggy brother there, and you're not afraid he will turn on you someday?" Volroth gave her an understanding look. "That is correct, young lady. When he was old enough, I told Varu everything that happened since his birth. He was very upset at me at first for what I have done, but in the end he knew that his father deserved to die.

"As I was saying before you interrupted me, I learned one day that Varu's foster family had declared that when the time was right, he would marry Isis, who was a baby herself at the time. It was sort of a tradition for his foster family; to arrange marriages between two children of different families. This was years later, long after Beowulf's father took the throne. Varu was a young wolf then, and he was acting just like the beast his father was despite the way he was raised by his foster parents. It wasn't long before he became known as the "Dark Wolf."

"When Varu told me that Isis had disappeared on their wedding day years later, I was surprised. I thought that Isis would be the perfect one for him; a wolf of light married to a wolf of darkness. I was even more surprised when Beowulf's father told me that his son was keeping Isis in the palace; he told me what his son told him of Isis' situation with "Dark Wolf" and agreed to keep her safe in the palace. I kept the existence of my brother a secret from everyone, even the king. I learned later the most shocking news I've ever heard: Beowulf had asked Isis to marry him, and she accepted!

"I secretly met Varu that night and told him the news of Isis. He roared with outrage and felt hatred towards Beowulf for taking his future wife away from him. He wanted revenge, and I would help him get it. I tried to tell him how, but he was so furious he wouldn't listen to me. When he asked me when the wedding will take place, he told me he will attack and kill Beowulf for stealing what was rightfully his. He also asked me not to help, for he didn't want to risk his connection to me exposed.

"And you know what happened that day, didn't you Beowulf and Isis? As we all know, Varu tried to kill you and he failed. He swore to you he will get revenge for his humiliation. And he did, with my help…" Everyone looked confused about that. Isis asked, with fear in her voice, "What did you do?" Volroth turned towards her to answer, but Dark Wolf beat him to the punch. "I'll tell you what he did, my love," he said with the most evil look on his face. "My brother told me you and Beowulf here were expecting a baby. We came up with a plan to get my revenge on your husband; by taking what he treasured the most; you."

Both the king and queen both looked more shocked than they have been 10 minutes ago. Beowulf then spoke with anger and outrage in his voice. "You mean… It was YOU who told Dark Wolf about my child with Isis! We trusted our baby's safety to no one but you, and you betrayed us!" "That's right," said the old wolf with a sneer. "The night that Dark Wolf took Isis from you, I used my magic to put all of the guards to sleep and disable all traps protecting your bed chamber. I also made sure you and your wife were asleep when my brother took her.

"It had worked; Varu got inside your bed chamber without any trouble, he took Isis and disappeared before my spells were lifted. Remember me telling you that I had to visit my brother for a few weeks? That was just an excuse to leave the palace and assist my brother. I used my magic to send both of them to that underwater cave beneath the frozen lake; the one no one can reach without magic. Our next step to the plan was to wait until Isis had her child, and then I would place her and her child under a powerful spell, one that would make them think that Varu was the father. He would raise the child with Isis by his side, just like it should have been in the first place. As for me, I was to help my brother and the child to overthrow you from the throne. Then my brother would rule Crystala, with me as his advisor and guide."

Beowulf, Isis and the rest of the group looked pretty much pissed off at this point. The child's cries became more intense; as if he understood everything that was being said by the one who betrayed his parents. Then Volroth changed his gleeful expression to a look of complete disappointment. "Unfortunately, there was one snag in our plans to dethrone you, Beowulf." He then turned to Sly's group with anger in his eyes. "It was the work of these outsiders! They have ruined everything! I do not know where they came from, but they should not have interfered.

"I came to check on my brother and Isis a few hours ago, only to find that he was asleep on the job and Isis was gone. I knew that you were there Beowulf, because I detected your scent. I also knew that four of those outsiders were with you in the cave. I couldn't believe it myself. I smelled the air a bit more carefully, and then I realized that one of the outsiders used magic to free Isis. Tell me, which one of you can use magic? And more importantly, which of you is the leader of your little band?" Sly then decided it was his turn to finally say something.

"I am the leader of these "outsiders." The name is Sly Cooper, and the one with the magic would be my friend Guru over here." Sly said this with pride as he pointed out the wise mystic with a walking stick. "Because of us, your little plan to make your mongrel of a brother to take the throne has been crushed. It is one thing to take what isn't yours, but to take the lives of people that my friend, Beowulf, loves the most is another story." Carmelita brought out her pistol and pointed it at the two evil wolves. "I agree with Sly here. I think it is time to teach you low lives a lesson!"

At this point, Beowulf and the gang prepared for the big showdown. The king then turned to his wife. "Isis, stay back and protect Little Sly. We will handle these villains." Isis agreed and ran to a nearby pillar to hide herself and her son behind. With his wife and son safe, Beowulf brought out his sword and ordered everyone to attack. Volroth stepped back a little, while Dark Wolf charged at the good guys with every intention of killing them all, one by one…


	17. Chapter 16 Royal Battle

Welcome back! Here is another action-packed of my Sly fic. Enjoy!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 16- Royal Battle

Isis and her son, Little Sly, watched as their loved one fought against a monster for the fate of the planet. Volroth stood a few feet away watching his brother Varu, aka the Dark Wolf, viciously attacking the king and his companions with an amusing look on his face. 'Now I can't just let my half-brother have all the fun,' he thought as he raised his staff again.

In the battle, Beowulf slashed his sword at Dark Wolf, who manages to dodge with ease. He then struck back by catching the sword with his jaws in attempt to disarm him. But before he could, he got kicked in the head and slid across the room. Beowulf turned to the kicker, and saw that it was Carmelita. "Thanks," he told her. Carmelita smiled and replied, "No problem, your highness." Dark Wolf looked furious at the inspector. Beowulf soon was accompanied by Sly and the others, wanting a piece of him too. But before they could finish him, they heard a cry from Isis. "Beowulf, behind you!" He and the others turned around and they thought the same thing: 'Oh boy…'

Three 20 ft tall crystal wolves stood there, towering our heroes. Volroth laughed insanely at the looks on their faces. "Beowulf, meet my crystal giants! They will make quick work of you, I can tell you that!" Beowulf looked both angry and nervous. Dark Wolf got back on his feet, prepared for round two. After analyzing the situation, the white wolf turned to his friends. "Sly, you and your comrades deal with the crystal giants along with Cecilia and Cryos. I will handle Dark Wolf personally."

"Are you sure you can handle him by yourself?" Cecilia had asked him this in worry. Beowulf replied with confidence. "I'll be fine. I have defeated that beast once, I can do it again. Besides, this is personal. Now go!" He shouted as he ran towards his opponent. Without any more time to think, the rest of gang went after the giants. Sly and Carmelita took on the 1st giant, Cecilia and Cryos handled the 2nd giant, and Murray, Guru, Panda King, and Dimitri faced off against the 3rd one.

Murray, while wearing his special suit, is trying to punch away the giant with little success; he couldn't even scratch it. The giant then swiped the hippo away with ease. Though a little dazed he got back on his feet. Dimitri began to panic when his kung fu like moves could not do any better. "Of man, this rock dude is really solid! It cannot be brought down!" "Let us not give up," said Panda King. "Guru, do you think you could hold him still?" Guru said he will try. He began to chant and the giant immediately went as still as a board. If it weren't for the Plaxis Stone added to his Moon Stone, he would not have the power to pull it off.

Pleased at this, Panda King yelled for the others to get back. "My rockets will finish this monstrosity! Proton rockets, FIRE!" He had launched every rocket he was carrying at the rock beast, and there tons of explosions and smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared, their jaws dropped; the giant was still there, barely scratched by the explosions! "Like this handsome lizard said, it cannot be brought down!" Dimitri yelled as they jumped away from the giant's hand smashing into the ground.

Cecilia and Cryos were having no better luck. No matter how many times they slashed their swords at the giant, they cannot harm it. "This thing is made of the same crystals that are mined from the mountains; they cannot be damaged." Cecilia agreed with her brother after another failed sword slash at the creature's chest. The giant simply swiped its arm at her and got hit. "Cecilia!" Before Cryos could help his sister, he got swiped by the giant too. Both were badly injured by the attacks.

Sly and Carmelita were getting their butts kicked by their giant. Carmelita kept zapping the creature with her pistol, but no matter whether it was set on shock, freeze, or heat, it did no good. Sly could barely block the giant's attacks with his cane; witch was tougher than it looked. Then Carmelita got an idea. "Sly, lets use the same strategy we used to beat the Vapok in the games!" Sly looked at her and agreed. "Alright, let's do it!" He then jumped on top of the giant and, with all his might, planted his cane on its head. "Carmelita, it is set to deflect shocks, go for it!" Sly called as he jumped down.

Carmelita then jumped as high as she could and fired directly at the cane. When the blast hit it, it turned the giant into a wolf shaped light bulb; the blasts were affecting the creature. After the light show, the giant fell down hard on the floor, causing the room to shake a little. Pleased with their success, Sly walked to the giant and retrieved his cane. "The bigger they are the harder they…" Before he could finish his statement, both he and the inspector looked shocked; the giant got back up again! "You've got to be kidding me!" Carmelita yelled. The giant resumed his mission to squash his adversaries.

Volroth just stood there and laughed at their struggles. "It is pointless! You cannot defeat my giants, they are indestructible! As long as I hold my staff, my crystallized creations will never stop until you are all finished!" One by one, the giants had cornered their opposition, ready to make the final strike. On the other side of the fight zone, Beowulf was evenly matched with Dark Wolf, who was given a sword from Volroth during their fight. The king turned in horror as his friends were losing. With his guard down, Dark Wolf knocked his sword away and pinned him to the ground. He was ready for the kill.

Isis couldn't believe this was happening; her husband and their friends were about to be killed, and there was nothing she could do. Little Sly began to cry even louder as he saw his father in danger. Volroth decided that the fun was over. "Varu, don't kill the king just yet. Let him watch as his friends meet their end by my hands. Then you can finish him." Varu nodded with an evil smile. Volroth then turned to the giants. "Alright, my creations! Playtime is over. You can kill them now!" "NO!" Isis and Beowulf both yelled as the giants began to land the final blows…

But then something bizarre happened: The giants stopped and began to float in the air! When they were almost to the ceiling, they were being knocked into each other constantly. Everybody was shocked and confused at this; especially Volroth! "WHAT? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY GIANTS! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" He first looked at the Guru, as being the only other being capable of magic. However, he was just as puzzled as everyone else in the room. The old wolf thought, 'but if that little hairy runt with a stick is not responsible for what is happening, then who…?"

A startling thought had occurred to him. He then turned to where Isis was hiding and saw the cause; Little Sly! He was no longer crying, and yet he didn't look like the adorable little tike that he usually is. The baby prince's eyes were glowing with a bright golden light, and his hands were stretching out at the direction where the giants were getting bashed again and again while he was clapping! Volroth was more shocked than anybody right now. 'Impossible! How could that child be capable of so much power at such a young age! Could he possibly be more powerful than _me_!'

His question was answered when he looked up again. The giants had stopped bashing one another, only to shake violently in the air. That was because Little Sly was shaking his hands now. Then without warning, when the infant prince gave one final clap, all three crystal giants had disintegrated into nothing at the same time! Not a trace of them had remained. Volroth was completely stunned, as was everyone else in the room. He then turned back to Little Sly, and saw that his eyes were normal again and was laughing loudly. The wolf sorcerer decided that the child had to go.

Meanwhile, Beowulf, after shaking off the shock of this turn of events, decided that the time to strike back was now. He kicked Dark Wolf off of him while he was still shocked, rolled over to his sword, and got back on his feet. Dark Wolf then turned to the king. "That does it! I don't know what just happened, but I will still finish you!" He then proceeded to attack him. Beowulf was ready. Dark Wolf brought his sword down, only for Beowulf to block it with ease. He pushed the beast back and went on the offensive. Dark Wolf was blocking all of his attacks, but he could barely keep up; the king was fighting fiercely.

After a few minutes, Beowulf finally managed to knock the weapon out of his opponent's hand. He then held the tip of his blade to Dark Wolf's throat. "Surrender Dark Wolf! You have been beaten once again! You and your traitor of a brother will be sentenced to prison for life! It is over!" The king said all this will pride and confidence. Sly and company turned and watched the whole thing. "I am afraid it is not over, your majesty!" Beowulf turned and saw something that made his heart stop.

Volroth was pointing his staff at Isis and Little Sly. "Volroth, leave them alone! They have done nothing to you!" Volroth looked at the king with venom in his voice. "Nothing! Maybe Isis did nothing, but your son would say otherwise!" Everyone looked at him in confusion. Sly asked him, "What are you talking about, you old mutt?" Volroth pointed his staff directly at the baby's head. "Are you all blind? It was the child that caused the destruction of my crystal giants!" The whole room was in silence now. Isis got her voice back and looked at her once loyal friend. "What do you mean?"

The old wolf turned to her; apparently Isis didn't notice her son's actions the whole time. "You mean you, the one who carries that baby, didn't see what he did? His eyes were glowing, and his hands were clapping the same time the giants were being treated like rag dolls!" Beowulf and Isis stared at their son with complete shock in their faces. Sly and the others were just as shocked. "Your child has shown to have great magical potential, even more potential than myself. He did powerful magic that would take years for me to achieve. This cannot be allowed!" He turned back to Beowulf. "Release my brother, Beowulf, or see your wife and son turn to dust!"

"You would kill them no matter what choice I make! You cannot be trusted, not anymore." Sly was about to make a move when Volroth stopped him with his magic. "Nice try, Sly Cooper. And you are right Beowulf," he turned back to Isis and her son. "I would kill them whether or not you agree to my terms. So I will just destroy them now!" His staff began to glow and then he fired a blast of black energy at them. But then everyone was shocked again. And this time, they saw why.

Little Sly had formed a strong gold barrier around himself and his mother. They were completely unharmed. Volroth saw, with more shock than ever, that the baby's eyes were glowing again. Little Sly held out his hands to form the barrier. Frustrated, he kept trying to attack them. No matter how many times he tried, he cannot break through. Isis looked down at her son with both shock and amazement. Beowulf looked just as amazed. 'My son, my own son, can use magic!'

Outraged by the fact that a baby could surpass him in sorcery, Volroth decided that enough was enough. "I will use my most powerful barrier breaking spell! Nothing can block it, not even a child!" His staff then began to build up a lot of black magic until it was encased around Volroth completely. "TIME TO FINISH THIS FOR GOOD!" He fired his most powerful attack with all his strength and mind. A huge explosion blacked out the entire room. No one can see anything. It took a while, but the smoke from the blast finally began to clear up…

Volroth had dropped his staff and trembled; the barrier was still there, as strong as ever. Beowulf, Isis, and the others could not believe that that little baby could withstand such a powerful attack without a scratch! Volroth was truly afraid now. "No, no. It is not _possible_. This can't be happening…" Before he could have a chance to do anything else, Little Sly pointed at Volroth and instantly turned him into a stone statue! Everyone gasped at this scene. Dark Wolf, fearing that all was lost, tried to escape. However, before he could even touch the door knobs he got turned to stone too! That was it; the fight was over.

Little Sly had let done the barrier and seemed to return to normal, laughing and giggling like any other child. Sly decided that Volroth's staff was too dangerous, so he snapped it in two. Then he, Beowulf, and the others walked towards Isis and her baby. Little Sly stretched out his arms at Beowulf; he obviously wanted to be held by his father. A smiling Isis gave her son to her husband while everyone else gathered around to look at the kid.

Beowulf asked in wonder, "How did our son do all that magic, and at such a young age?" Isis looked at her child and replied. "I don't know Beowulf, I truly don't know…" "Well, I'm glad he did," said Sly. "If it wasn't for that little tike, we would all be dead by now." They all agreed on that. As they talked, Little Sly had closed his eyes and fell asleep in his father's arms, not knowing that he just saved the day...


	18. Chapter 17 The Warning

Here it is; the chapter that Sly and company finally getting back to their original mission! But they might not go alone…

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 17- The Warning

Inside the palace was a hell of a party! Shortly after the battle with Volroth and Dark Wolf, Beowulf had discovered that all his people have returned. Apparently, Volroth put everyone to sleep while king was away. They were all awake now, and enjoying the celebration of the return of his wife, the birth of their son, and the assistance of Sly's team. In the big ball room, everyone was dancing and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Beowulf and Isis were doing a dance similar to the waltz on Earth, while Sly and Carmelita did the tango. Even Little Sly was enjoying himself, watching his parents having the best time of their lives with laughter.

Several hours later, the fun was over and everyone began to head home, knowing that everything will be alright from now on. Sly had decided to contact Bentley and Penelope and told them everything that happened. They took it well. "Sly! I can't believe half the stuff you just told me! It makes sense, yet it's all crazy! What is happening now?" "Beowulf had thrown quite a party to celebrate our victory. We are going to stay for the night and then head back to the ship with those crystals for the main power core. Speaking of the Dragon Thief, how are the repairs going?"

Penelope answered this time. "All the damaged systems are fully operational again. Also, we managed to fix that nasty ripped opening that was formed in the crash. In other words, the Dragon Thief is in ship shape. By the way, what happened to Dark Wolf and that scumbag Volroth?" Sly smirked. "Let's just say that Beowulf has found a few new garden ornaments. I'll contact you guys when we are on our way back, good night." "Good night, Sly." They both said as they cut off their communications. It is time for our team to hit the sack after a long day. They can all sleep peacefully tonight; or at least, most of them…

Beowulf was tossing and turning in his bed, trying to ignore what he was dreaming about. This is what he saw: _A huge battle was being fought, with four warriors against a single enemy. Their faces were in shadows, but it was clear that the enemy fighter was big and formidable; the warriors were losing. All of the warriors were down for the count except for one. He tried to attack him head on, but the enemy punched him in the gut, leaving him defenseless. While he was down, the big warrior grabbed the other by his throat and began to choke him to death. The others were watching helplessly as their comrade struggled to free himself. Then the big warrior said to his defeated opponent: "It is over. You have failed to stop me in my quest for ultimate power! Now I will destroy you." He raised his other hand, preparing for the death blow. And just before the punch made contact, the face of the choking warrior was revealed…_

"NOOO!" Beowulf had finally woken up from his nightmare with a lot of sweat and breathing hard. 'Or was it a nightmare?' he thought. Isis woke up as well with a scared expression on her face. She turned to her husband with great concern. "Beowulf, are you alright?" The white wolf turned to his beloved wife with a very troubled face. "It was bad dream. I never had a nightmare so intense in my life; it seemed so real…" Isis put her arms around him for comfort. "Do you want to talk about it?" Beowulf nodded, took a deep breath, then he told her what he saw. He paused at the part where he saw the dying warrior's face, knowing it would shock her. Isis waited patiently for him to finish.

He decided to tell her what he saw in the end. "Isis, just before the big warrior's fist made contact, I saw the finished warrior's face. And…" he hesitated for a moment, "it was Sly." Isis put her hands to her mouth, completely shocked by what she had just heard. A moment later, she spoke again. "My darling, that's an awful dream. Why would you have a dream like that?" "I'm not even sure it was _just_ a dream. Maybe it was something more. Maybe… a warning." Isis was surprised at that statement. "A warning?" Beowulf nodded.

"I think it maybe a vision of the future, just like the ones my grandfather used to have. Maybe that dream was telling me that Sly may not survive to return to his home world." Isis looked worried at this. "If it is a warning, what could you do about it? Sly and his friends will leave in the morning to continue their mission." Beowulf then decided something that might change Sly's fate…

About 11:00 am Sly and his team have returned to the Dragon Thief with the crystals they needed, after saying their goodbyes of course. After installing them in the power core, Bentley decided to see if they work. A moment later, all the ship's systems came online. Everyone was excited that their vessel was fully operational again, especially Bentley! "Sly, according to my readings, the Dragon Thief's power core is at full capacity. We can now leave orbit and space travel again!" "Excellent Bentley! Murray," Sly turned to his pilot, "when I give the word, blast this baby out of…"

But before Sly could finish his command, he saw someone outside the ship. It was Beowulf, and he was signaling Sly to come out and talk. "Hold on guys, I'll be right back." A few minutes later he and Beowulf were face to face once more. "Hey your highness, did we forget anything?" The king shook his head. "No Sly, I have come to join you on your mission to retrieve the Manta Heart." Sly stood there with great surprise. "What? You want to come with us? But why?" The white wolf replied with urgency. "It is because I think that you and your friends will soon fight a battle that you may not survive. I am coming to ensure that you will live through it."

"What makes you think something like that will happen?" Sly looked confused about this whole thing. Beowulf continued. "I just have a bad feeling that you may not live to see your home world again. I MUST go with you. Besides, I might be able to help you to with dealing with Jacor." Sly thought about it, and he just might be right. One other thing still concerned him. "What about Isis and your son? They will need you, not to mention the rest of your people." Beowulf nodded in response.

"I have spoken to Isis about my decision. She didn't like it, but in the end she agreed. She can rule in my absence until I return. As for our son, Little Sly will be well taken cared of by her. I have also found the sorcerer that trained Volroth and he agreed to teach my son in the ways of magic. He may be ancient, but he is capable and more than willing to do so. I have told my people I will be gone for a while, and told them not to worry. They will look to Isis for leadership as they had done with me. All I ask now, Sly Cooper, is that you will allow me to accompany you on your mission.

"Also, I owe you for saving my family. Let me pay that debt by helping you in your quest. Besides, if what you said in your note was true, you are going to need all the help you can get." Sly thought hard about this. He made his choice. "Alright, your majesty, you can come with us. Follow me inside and we can blast off." Beowulf thanked him as they both went into the ship. When they both arrived on the bridge, Sly had explained the situation. Everyone was both shocked and surprised that King Beowulf was going with them! In the end, they agreed.

"Beowulf, do mind being joining Panda King with the weapon system controls?" The king nodded as he took his new seat with Panda King. Sly then turned to Murray. "Alright Murray, time to kick this baby off the ground! Hit it!" Murray replied with a salute and activated the main thrusters. He adjusted their positions so that they would hover above the mountain they crashed into. When they were high enough, Murray changed the thrusters back into their normal positions and flew the ship back into space. As they took off, Beowulf looked back at his home planet, hoping to see it again soon. He also hoped that he can prevent what he saw in his nightmare, and help his friends in what maybe the biggest battle of their lives.


	19. Chapter 18 The Arrival

So sorry for the delay, but I got a new internet service. It took a while but I'm finally back! To make up for lost time, I've decided to release two chapters at the same time! Hope you'll like them. Okay, its time for the Cooper Gang to reach their destination! What will happen?

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 18- The Arrival

The Dragon Thief traveled smoothly through space toward its destination: Dolphus. Sly and the team were very edgy at this point; they were finally going to arrive at the home world of the Aquians, and will soon come face-to-face with their leader, Jacor. Sly was thinking back to when he read Yanor's note, and how it changed everything. He knew it won't be easy to talk to the Aquian leader, but he must convince him that Sly's team are not there to hurt them. Hopefully King Beowulf will help smooth things over. The white wolf was admiring the views of outer space, and the other planets he had never seen in his life. He could not wait to visit Dolphus.

"Sly, planet Dolphus dead ahead!" Murray said as the planet came into view. They were right earlier; a ring of ice was circling the planet. Basically, it looked like a blue version of Saturn. "Murray, keep the ship in orbit a few miles from the ice ring. We don't want to get any more scrapes." The hippo nodded and kept the ship in a stable orbit. Beowulf got up to take a look at the planet. "It is a wondrous sight. How will we approach the Aquians?" Sly asked Bentley if we could teleport down. The turtle shook his head. "Nope, that ring of ice is causing too much interference. We will need to get there the long way."

Carmelita thought of something. "I know. Why don't we use our secondary vessel to fly down there?" "Good idea, Carmelita." Sly replied and thought up his plan. "Carmelita, Beowulf, Guru, and Murray will come with me to the surface of the planet. The rest of you will stay here and be prepared incase something happens. Understand?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, let's move." Sly and his teammates immediately went to the cargo bay and boarded the secondary vessel. Once they were aboard, Sly told Bentley to open the cargo bay doors. He complied; the doors open and the smaller ship flew out to the planet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It took a few minutes to get through the ice ring, but they made it through without trouble. They were now entering the planet's atmosphere. The ride through was bumpy, but all atmosphere entries are supposed to be a little rough, right? As soon as the ship reached the surface, they looked around. Every inch was covered in water; there was not even a single piece of land in sight. Sly had decided to take a closer look at the water. The ship was brought lower for a closer inspection. The water was sapphire blue, just like the sky. However, nothing could be seen, for it was too dark under the water to see anything beneath it.

After flying around the surface for 10 minutes, they still have found no sign of life. Beowulf spoke to the others. "Perhaps the Aquians live _underwater_. Was this vessel designed for underwater use?" Carmelita checked the designs for their ship on the onboard computer. "According to these designs, this tin can should function in the water." Sly didn't need to here anymore. "You heard the lady, Murray. Take this bad boy for a dive." Murray complied and plunged the ship into the sapphire colored ocean. Once underwater, the team stared in awe.

It was beautiful; there were lots of unknown plant life growing on the rocks on the seabed, several coral reefs the size of mountains, and there were hundreds of small fish-like creatures that swam everywhere. One of them looked like an octopus, except it was 12 ft tall, green, and had spikes around its head. Another one was a red shark with two heads, both of which were staring in opposite directions. They were all so weird looking that the team thought they were mutated somehow, but they knew they were natural on this planet.

A whole hour they looked, but there was still no sign of the Aquians. "Hey Sly, any ideas of how we're suppose to find them?" Murray asked. Sly was thinking that maybe they should contact Bentley and see if he could detect anything unusual, but then something unusual just happened; their ship got hit by something, very hard. Everyone got knocked off their seats from the impact. As they got back up, Beowulf asked, "What was that!" Their answer appeared right in front of them; it was the octopus-like creature they had seen earlier. It was attacking them!

The creature lashed one of its huge tentacles at the ship again and it got knocked aside. After that last blow, Sly decided to take some action. "If that thing wants to play rough, let's return the favor! Beowulf and Carmelita, man the plasma turrets. Murray, take us around that monster. Guru, hold on tight. Time to strike back!" Murray took the ship around the beast before it could attack again. As soon as they were behind it, Carmelita and Beowulf let loose with the turrets. They had fired several shots at it, but they only pissed it off! Now it was really going to make them pay!

The creature attacked again, but this time Murray dived forward, right in front of the creature's mouth! Sly saw an opportunity here, and he took it. "Beowulf, direct your turrets at the monster's mouth and don't stop firing until it backs off!" Beowulf nodded. "I hope this works." The white wolf then fired everything he got at the thing's mouth, and it roared in agony. Like most armored creatures, they are tough on the outside but tender on the inside. The creature continued to moan in pain until it was out of sight. Sly and the others are relieved that that was over.

"There is something I don't understand," Beowulf said in thought. Carmelita turned to him. "What is that?" Beowulf looked at the others with a serious face. "We did not attack that creature when we first saw it, yet it attacked us an hour later. Why?" Sly thought about that; it was strange for that to happen. "Maybe it either was a different creature that was more aggressive, or maybe it followed us since we have seen it and waited to attack." "But that makes no sense at all," Carmelita replied.

Even though this was an alien planet with strange life forms, it was still unusual for any animal to attack without being provoked. "Maybe it was just defending its territory." Beowulf stated. "But that still doesn't explain why it followed us in the first place." Carmelita pointed out. "Uh, guys." Murray said in nervousness. "What is it, big guy?" Sly asked. "Maybe they had something to do with that overgrown sea monster." He pointed right in front of the ship, and they saw something that was not natural; a small fleet of ships.

They were all twice the size of their vessel and they had them completely surrounded. Each of them looked like an armored dolphin, ready for battle. There were about ten of them. They looked like they were ready to attack them. 'This does not look good,' thought Beowulf. Before Sly and the gang could do anything, they were being contacted on their communications channel. "Attention unidentified vessel! You are trespassing in Aquian territory. Respond at once, or we will open fire!"

"Well, at least we've found the Aquians." Sly said in amusement. He asked Murray to open their channel to the Aquian ships. "Channel open, Sly." "Thanks." Sly cleared his throat before he spoke. "Aquian vessel, we respond. This is Sly Cooper, leader of the crew of the Dragon Thief. We have come in peace." They waited a few minutes for the other ships to respond. Then they replied. "Sly Cooper, tell us what you are doing in our territory." "I and my crew have come to speak to your leader, Jacor. It is very important that we talk to him."

"How do you know about Jacor? What is so important that you have to speak to him about?" Sly hesitated. "That is for Jacor alone to know." Sly and the others waited for the response of the other ships. It took a while, 20 minutes in fact, but they finally got their answer. "Sly Cooper, you will have your vessel follow us immediately. We will be taking you to our capital city, Cora, and don't take any detours. You will then be taken to Jacor himself for questioning. Will you cooperate?" Sly looked relieved. "Yes, we will cooperate. Lead the way."

The Cooper sub began to follow the Aquian ships toward their city, where Jacor will be waiting for them. Beowulf walked up to Sly to face him. "So far, so good. I hope that Jacor will be in a mood to talk." Sly looked back at him. "You and me both, your highness." Sly stared out in front of the view screen in thought. 'I just hope that Jacor believes what I have to tell him…'


	20. Chapter 19 Chancellor Jacor

Alright, here is the second chapter I promised you! Enjoy!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 19- Chancellor Jacor

After an hour of underwater traveling, Sly and his team have arrived at the city of Cora, capital of Dolphus. It was incredible; it looked like a sea version of New York City on Earth. Cora was large, full of dolphin like vehicles, hundreds of Aquians were out doing every day things, and to top it all off the entire city was in an energy dome. If he didn't know he was on another planet, Sly would have thought that he had this was Atlantis! Sly and the others thought that their escorts were going to lower the dome so they can get in, but they didn't need to; they went through it! So Sly's sub went through it just as easily.

The sub and the escorts found a vacant docking bay near the edge of the dome and stopped there, and then they arrived at the surface of the water. After everyone exited their subs, the Aquian soldiers asked Sly's group to follow them to the capital building, which was the tallest one in the city. "That is where Jacor resides. Do try anything foolish." Sly assured them that they won't. They followed the troops through a tunnel, which according to the soldiers, is the quickest way to the tower. They soon arrived at an elevator that was big enough for all of them. They entered and one of the Aquian soldiers pressed the topmost button on the panel. "Jacor resides at the top of this building, and we already let him know he is going to be having visitors.

"When you see him, approach him with respect and dignity, address him as "Chancellor Jacor" or "sir", and stand unless asked to be seated, keep your sentences short and straight to the point. Is that clear?" he finished with a smirk on his face. Sly and the others gulped and nodded in response. When the elevator ringed that they have arrived on the top floor, the smirking Aquian gave one more piece of advice. "And relax, he doesn't bite…often." he laughed as Sly's group stepped out of the elevator and the doors closed behind them. They stared in amazement.

Jacor's penthouse was huge; it was made of coral, had glass windows with a stunning view of the city, and there were sea style furniture everywhere. A couch, several chairs, and a table that all looked like they're made of oyster shells and pearls. There was also a desk at the other side of the penthouse, and it was also made of coral. Sly and the others were impressed. "Incredible architecture." Beowulf said. "It is so beautiful, everything made from stuff you find in the ocean." said Carmelita in awe. Sly agreed with them both. "Jacor sure loves to live in style." Just then, they have heard another voice. "I am glad you like how my place looks. Very snappy, don't you think?" Sly and the others turned around.

There he was, the one they have traveled so far and lived through so much to meet, the alien that they recognized on a hologram shown to them by Emperor Kanog; Jacor. A dolphin with hazel eyes, wearing the same aqua green armor with blue gloves and boots as they have seen on the hologram, Jacor looked at them with a smile. "I am Chancellor Jacor, leader of the Aquians. I have been told by my security team that you wish to speak to me personally, is that correct?" Sly stepped up and answered. "Yes we have, Chancellor." Jacor turned to Sly with interest. "Are you the one called Sly Cooper?" "Yes I am, Chancellor," he answered with nervousness. "My friends and I have come a long way to…"

But then Jacor interrupted him. "Please, just call me Jacor. I supposed that one of my security personnel told you to address me like that? Maybe with a smirk and a menacing laugh at the end?" Sly's group all nodded in response, and then Jacor laughed. "Don't mind that, that is how he treats anyone who wants to see me. It is to make sure they give a good impression. He tends to do that to make you all afraid of me. He could never resist it." At this statement, the team relaxed immensely. Jacor continued. "So, may I meet your companions?" He turned to the others. Sly smiled as he introduced them.

"Jacor, these are my friends: Carmelita Fox, Murray, Guru, and this," he said as he pointed at Beowulf, "is King Beowulf of Crystala." Beowulf stepped forward and smiled. "It is an honor to meet you, Jacor. I have recently joined Sly's crew on his mission to meet you." Jacor smiled at the white wolf as he shook his hand. "I am also honored to meet a fellow leader. You said you are from Crystala?" Beowulf nodded. "I thought that planet was uninhabitable?" "My people live and thrive under the surface, away from the immensely cold temperatures." Jacor then turned back to Sly. "Are there others with you?" Sly nodded. "Yeah, the rest of the team is orbiting the planet in our ship, the Dragon Thief. They know we are alright."

Jacor nodded. "Very well, now that the introductions are over with, why don't we get down to business?" The team got tense again; they have arrived at the reason for seeing him. "Tell me Sly, why have you and your crew come here to see me?" Sly looked at his team and then back to Jacor; it was time tell him the reason they have come to find him. "Well Jacor, that is a long and complicated story. I better start from when we got mixed up in all this space travel."

Sly then told Jacor everything; their abduction from Earth, their meetings with Kanog, the Manta Heart, visiting the Vapok, the asteroid field incident, their adventures on Crystala, and Beowulf volunteering to join them for personal reasons. Carmelita and the rest of them gave more accurate details for Sly to tell the story better. When he had finished, Jacor's face had become hard. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again with a tough voice. "So, you're saying that Emperor Kanog sent you to take back what I took from him? In exchange, you will all get to go home?" They nodded.

Jacor shook his head. "I am afraid you do not understand the situation at all. I cannot and will not return the Manta Heart to that monster, Kanog!" Sly's friends looked surprised. "Monster? Why would you call Kanog a monster? He wants the Manta Heart back so that his people will be at piece again. It means everything to him." Carmelita tried to explain. But Jacor didn't seem to agree. "Miss Fox, how could you _believe_ the lies that tyrant told you! He is nothing but a rock that is infested with barnacles!"

Everyone was in a state of shock now, except oddly for Sly and Beowulf. They seemed calm about the whole surprise. "Jacor, I believe you." said Sly. Jacor and the others turned to Sly instantly with shock. Carmelita was most shocked. "Sly, what would make you say that?" Sly turned to her, and then back at Jacor. 'Well, guess its time to tell the big secret,' thought Sly. Sly then took out the note Yanor gave him about a week ago. Jacor and the others were confused about the note. Sly then read it aloud to everyone so they could hear and maybe understand:

_Sly Cooper,_

_By giving you this message I will be putting myself in a dangerous position. Kanog is not what he appears to be. He is not a benevolent ruler who cares for his people, he is exactly the opposite. Do not trust him. Also, the story of the Manta Heart is also a lie. It is not a mere statue, it is something much more. Jacor will tell you what I am talking about. He will make everything make sense. _

_You are probably wondering why I am telling you all this. It is because I am also against him. My job as his Chief of Security is just a cover up in order to hide my true agenda. I am actually the leader of an underground rebellion that is preparing to bring him down. Kanog is so power hungry and arrogant, he has not become aware of my treachery. Hopefully, by the time you and your friends return, we will be ready to fight him in the open. He will not see it coming._

_Maybe you could convince Jacor to lend us a hand in overthrowing Kanog. We could use all the help we could get. Please do not reveal the contents of this message to the others until you have met Jacor. If everything goes as planned, Kanog will be knocked off his thrown and we will at last be free of his tyranny. _

_Hope you return safely with the others,_

_Yanor_

When Sly had finished reading, the whole group was standing in a shock filled silence, except Beowulf since he was told about the note earlier. Even Jacor was stunned. To break the long silence, Sly spoke to Jacor. "I think now is the time for us to hear the truth from you, Jacor." Jacor, after shaking off the shock, nodded and motioned everyone to sit down.


	21. Chapter 20 The Truth

This is it, the chapter where the truth of the Manta Heart is revealed. This will make everything clear. Enjoy!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 20- The Truth

After they had all sat down, Jacor began his story. "It all started when I was a child. My father, Naros, was Chancellor for my people, while my mother, Cara, was his secretary. Life on Dolphus was normal until one day, when an unidentified space ship crashed here, about 15 miles from this city. My father and a security team went to the crash site to investigate. It was enormous; it was big enough for over a thousand people to occupy easily. The vessel was a complete wreck; nothing inside could be salvaged. Well," he hesitated, "almost nothing. In that whole ship, only one member of its crew had survived.

"Inside of what appeared to be stasis chamber was an infant male child, maybe around the age I was. It appeared to be fishlike, yet it was different. My father had decided that he would take the alien child back to Cora and raise him as his own, in other words my stepbrother. My mother was both surprised and delighted about the situation, and she agreed to help bring him up along with me. The rest of our people didn't like the idea of an alien from parts unknown to be raised as an Aquian. My parents had made their choice, so they officially made him part of their family. They had named him Zarus."

Sly and his friends were listening and were surprised to hear the name of the adopted alien. Jacor continued. "Twenty years later, I had become Chancellor while my stepbrother, Zarus, became head of security for Cora. When we were old enough to be trained in combat, we would always train together. We were both very gifted fighters; we easily became the best fighters in our training facility. Zarus had become very strong both in body and spirit, and I was always able to keep up with him, unlike the other trainees. Zarus was given white and blue armor, while the rest wore aqua green and blue. Before long, we became the best warriors in all of Dolphus.

"Despite the hard and long training sessions, we became very close, like real brothers. When Zarus was made fun of by someone because he was different, I would defend him. Zarus would do the same for me. We loved to train together and we often try to see who the better fighter was. Every time we battle, however, we always end in a draw; neither of us could beat the other. We laughed about that afterwards. Yes, those were good times, good years. My parents were so happy that Zarus and I were getting along so well, yet sad because everyone else was still being prejudiced about Zarus. That, more than anything else, made me angry. One day, all that changed.

"Zarus and I were heading to our training facility for another hard day of practicing, when I overheard of few security guards talking about my stepbrother again. I was about to turn to them when I heard them say something that would change everything. "There is that alien again, he never gets tired of fighting, does he? It is almost as if he was _born_ to be a fierce warrior." I heard the other guard saying this, "I know, maybe from where he comes from, they are all as big and brutish as him. If Jacor's father had allowed that alien to see what was recovered in the ship he was found in, Zarus would no doubt want to be rejoin his people. That would be perfectly fine with us. He does not belong here. He never has."

"The guards had walked away, continuing to talk about my stepbrother behind his back. I couldn't believe what I had heard; something _was_ recovered from that ship other than Zarus and my father never told either of us about it. After I told Zarus what I had overheard, he was just as shocked as I was. We then went to our father, and demanded to know what he found and why he kept it from us all these years. He looked sad and told us he was sorry, but he didn't want them to know until they were old enough to handle it. He figures that the time has come for his stepson to know the truth about his origins.

"He had then led us to a top security chamber and there was a damaged looking computer, but it appeared to be still functioning. My father said that it contained history logs and star maps that were recorded on the ship. He viewed them after he had taken Zarus home. What he saw shocked him. He activated the history logs so that Zarus would finally understand where he came from, and what his people are like. When the screen came on, it had an image of a formidable warrior who looked similar to Zarus but was wearing gold armor. He spoke. _"Attention! All aboard the attack cruiser Killer, this is Emperor Kanog from Plaxis Prime! I am very pleased of the progress you are making. Soon another solar system will be under the rule of the Mantian Empire! Let me know when the conquest of the system is complete."_

"Zarus and I stood there, listening to the history logs. I was shocked about what I saw, but not nearly as shocked as Zarus. The screen then changed to a log about the ship, the "Killer", getting badly damaged from getting through the asteroid field that surrounds this system. It was totally demolished by the time it got through; no one had survived except Zarus. The ship just drifted in space until the day it crashed on our planet. When the computer was turned off, Zarus was on his knees, crying. He could not believe that he had come from such a savage race that conquers one planet after another! My parents and I tried to comfort him, but he wanted to be alone, so he went back home.

"Zarus was sitting alone in his room, still upset about what he had learned of his people. I walked in to talk to him. I told him that I was sorry about what he found out and wished his people were different, but they weren't. I told him that it didn't matter where he came or what his people are like, what really mattered was he was part of a great and happy family that loved him. Zarus looked at me and smiled. I told him that he is nothing like the rest of his race. He was brought up to be a good person with honor and integrity. Zarus thanked me for my comforting words. He said to me that he was happy that I was his brother.

"A week later, something completely unexpected happen: A Mantian ship had arrived. Unlike the first one, it was not a wreck and completely ready for battle. It began to attack Cora, but the dome that surrounds the city protected it from its weapons. Everyone was scared of these invaders. I had managed to get their attention and told them to get to the emergency shelters at once, while Zarus had ordered all troops to prepare for battle. Even though they still don't respect him, they did as they were told in this crisis. Me and Zarus got on our armor and weapons, and headed out to our attack subs. Before we got to the docking bays, a flash of light appeared before us. When it was gone, hundreds of Mantian soldiers appeared, with a very familiar face leading them: Kanog.

"Zarus immediately felt anger and hate to the evil emperor. Kanog spoke in a loud and confident voice. "I am Emperor Kanog of the Mantian Empire! Bow before me, or suffer my wrath!" I told him that we will never bow to a tyrant like him. Zarus told him to go back to his home world and never return. Kanog turned to him and looked surprised. "What is this? A Mantian preparing to attack his own people, planning to fight side-by-side with a small fish?" The other soldiers laughed at the fish comment. That made me made, but Zarus held me back.

"Kanog spoke again to Zarus. "Who are you, and why do you side with that fish?" Zarus answered with anger in his voice. "I am Zarus, and this fish is my brother. I was raised here along side him, and I do not wish it any other way!" Kanog looked him. "Don't be a fool Zarus! You belong with your people, with us. Join me, or die with your so called brother." Zarus then turned to me, smiled, and then turned back to Kanog. "I AM with my people, Kanog!" The Aquian troops appeared not far from their leader. They were close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Kanog looked disappointed. "Very well, then die with your people! Men, kill them both!" At the moment, the 300 hundred soldiers were charging after us. My soldiers were about to join us when I told them to stay back and let me and my brother handle them. They looked at me with complete shock and disbelief; they couldn't see how 2 soldiers were going to beat 300! I told them that they will be fine in a confident, strong voice. Zarus agreed with me. And then, we both charged at the incoming Mantian army with our swords while our men watched with awe.

"The battle was long and vicious, but in the end me and my brother had prevailed. We were far outnumbered, but we were more battle hardened and had unsurpassable teamwork. Within 15 minutes the fight was over, with Kanog's troops on the ground, defeated. Needless to say, Kanog was in complete shock. He couldn't believe that a Mantian traitor and a fish had beaten his whole army in minutes," he said with smirk. Sly and the others had their jaws dropped at this impossible feat. It was like listening to an old soldier who had just survived the biggest war of his life.

Jacor resumed his story. "Zarus and I were exhausted, but still ready to fight Kanog. Kanog got out his sword and stood ready and said, "You two are stronger than I expected, but you are too tired now to defeat me! Even if you were not tired, you will still lose, now you will face me!" Kanog charged at us and we held our ground. He wasn't joking; he _was_ strong in combat. He was absolutely fierce and showed no mercy. No matter what Zarus and I have tried, Kanog was able to counter everything. After a few minutes Kanog knocked us down. He was about to kill me first.

"He said that "the fish should die first". Before he dealt the final blow, Zarus had blocked him. "You will not harm my brother, monster!" he said. He and Kanog resumed the fight, but it was different. Zarus fought him with renewed energy and determination to protect me and his home. Me and my men watched them battle and were amazed at Zarus' performance. Now Kanog was the one struggling while Zarus battled him with everything he got. It was amazing; I will never forget how he battled that day. After a round of fierce sword slashing and blocking, Kanog was knocked down with Zarus' blade at his throat.

"Zarus had won. Me and my people were astounded that Zarus fought with such spirit and loyalty to their planet. It was then that my people had finally come to admire and respect Zarus and accept him as one of them. To them he would be the hero from another world who saved their own. Kanog looked afraid. He stared at Zarus with fear in his eyes. Kanog then said to him, "Go on then, finish me, if you have the guts." Zarus then raised his blade and brought it down on Kanog's helmet, splitting it in half. "It is enough that you lost in battle and been humiliated by one who is superior to you. There is no need for murder. Now go, go and never return. If you ever have the nerve to return, I won't be so merciful," said Zarus.

"Zarus then turned to walk away, but I saw take something out of his belt and pointed it at Zarus. I yelled at Zarus to get down, but it was too late." He stopped for a moment as his voice broke. Beowulf, filled with sorrow, decided to break the silence. "Is that how Zarus died? He was killed by an underhanded sneak attack in the back?" Jacor looked at him with a startled look. "What are you talking about? I never said that Zarus had died." Now everyone was confused. Sly then asked, "If Zarus didn't get killed, then what happened to him?"

Jacor took a deep breath and gave his answer. "Zarus didn't die. He was transformed into a miniature statue." Sly and the others were shocked more than ever at this new piece of the truth. "Kanog used some device to turn him into a small, immobile figure. Kanog picked up the statue and smirked. Then he said something that not only didn't make since, but could be a bad omen. He said, "You have great strength and power, Zarus, enough to bring even me to my knees. It is a shame you fought against me, the leader of the world you come from. Don't worry, your strength and power will not be forgotten. On the contrary, you may be my greatest treasure and tool for total domination of every planet in the universe!"

"I tried to stop him, but Kanog, with Zarus in his hand, had vanished in another flash of light. I couldn't believe it; my brother was gone and I could not save him, even though he saved me. I was later given a report that the Mantian ship is retreating. My people thought that this day was a day of victory, but for me it was a day of loss. When I had told everyone of Zarus' capture after his honorable battle, they mourned and cried in misery. It was a sad day for Dolphus; we have been stripped of our greatest champion, and I have been robbed a member of my family.

"I would not give up on Zarus that easily. I gathered my best crew and took our fastest space vessel and followed the Mantian ship. We had a special cloaking device, so that the other ship cannot detect us. We followed them all the way to their home world: Plaxis Prime. We landed on one of its moons, still cloaked. My crew worked over an hour to find out exactly where Zarus was being held in. They finally located him in a high security room in the west side of Kanog's palace. I used my new teleportation device that had been developed here a year ago. Not only could it send me into any enemy stronghold undetected, but its energy patterns cannot be traced. I used it to get past Kanog's security and retrieve Zarus, and returned home without being noticed.

"So you see, Zarus _is_ the Manta Heart that you have been sent to retrieve for that maniac emperor. He lied to you so that you would get the job done for him. He knew that if he tried to retrieve Zarus himself, we would be prepared to fight him to the finish. He is a coward. So he picked you guys to do his dirty work for him because you are, from what you have told me, the best gang of thieves on Earth. I am sure that if he gets Zarus back before we can restore him to normal, he will use him for an evil purpose."

Sly and his friends sat there in thought. 'So that is the truth of the Manta Heart; not only did look like Zarus, it _was_ Zarus. But how was Kanog going to use a hero turned to statue gain more power than he already has?' Sly thought to himself. Carmelita thought the same thing and asked Jacor if he knew what that purpose was. He shook his head. "No, I am afraid I don't know his plans anymore than you do. All I know is that Kanog will do what he has to get Zarus back in his filthy hands." Carmelita nodded and asked another question. "Jacor, have you been able to change Zarus back since you've returned here?" He shook his head again.

"Again no, my scientists have had no success in restoring my brother to his former self." His hands shook in frustration. "If only I had the device that Kanog used to turn Zarus into a statue, then maybe he could be changed back." Sly then got up and walked to Jacor. He held out his hand. "Don't worry, Jacor. You said it yourself; my gang and I are the best on Earth. With our skills and maybe a little luck, we'll steal that gizmo and get your brother back to his old self." Jacor looked up and smiled. He stood up and took Sly's hand in gratitude with a smile. The others got up and put their hands on top of Sly's and Jacor's.

"I will definitely want to give Kanog a little payback for abducting us from our home." Carmelita said with a determined look in her eyes. "I will also help bring this tyrant down and restore your brother," said Beowulf. "Count "The Murray" in too!" replied Murray. Guru, in his native tongue, said he will do all he can too. Sly then said, "I have no doubt that the rest of the team will be just as eager to assist as well. Just say the word, Jacor, and we will be at your side to kick Kanog's evil butt." Jacor looked at everyone and smiled at them all. "All right, lets get to work!"


	22. Chapter 21 The Aquian Fleet

Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 21- The Aquian Fleet

A few hours after their discussion about Zarus and Kanog, Jacor began to organize a huge fleet that will assist Sly and his friends against the tyrant. Jacor had found hundreds that wish to join him in the upcoming battle, several of which have had previous experience in fighting and had knowledge of piloting big cruisers. The ships themselves were being armed and ready for battle and a few medical ships for the wounded of course. Everyone on Dolphus was preparing for the big battle and Jacor was updated on the fleet's status every hour until they were ready.

While the Aquians were busy, Sly had contacted the others aboard the Dragon Thief and informed them on the situation. They were completely shocked about the truth of Kanog, the Manta Heart, and Jacor. They were even more shocked when Sly had kept Yanor's note explaining everything a secret until they had arrived here. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but the note said to keep my mouth shut until we've reached Dolphus and talked to Jacor," said Sly. "We understand Sly. What do you suppose Kanog wants Zarus for when he captured him?" asked Bentley. "I don't know, but it can't be good for Zarus or us. I'll get back to you when the Aquian fleet is ready." said Sly as he turned off his communicator.

6 hours later, the fleet was ready. Sly and the others were waiting in Jacor's penthouse when he came in with a big smile on his dolphin like face. "My friends, the fleet is ready. Would you like to see it?" They nodded. Sly said to lead the way. They followed the Aquian leader down the tower, through the underground tunnel, and emerged onto the surface of Cora. It seemed almost completely deserted; hardly any Aquian was in sight. "Most of my people have joined the fleet while the others stay behind. They wish for their return." said Jacor. They moved on towards a big warehouse like building a mile from Jacor's tower, and when they entered, they were amazed.

The entire Aquian attack fleet was impressive. There were about 10 battle cruisers and hundreds of small attack ships for the fighter pilots. They all have dolphin like traits on them; the space fighters looked like a dolphin's head with fin-like wings on either side and one fin on top, while the battle cruisers and the medical ships shared similar appearances. Most noticeable of all, they all share a certain insignia on their hulls: It was a blue dolphin in a circle of seven starfish. "That is the symbol of my people." Jacor explained. "Each of these ships is battle ready, as well as the people inside them. What do you think?" Sly replied with a smirk, "I think Kanog will have a hard time fighting off these bad boys." "I think so too," said Carmelita. "Totally awesome!" shouted Murray. Guru was astonished as well. "Your fleet is impressive, Jacor. I cannot wait to see them in action." said Beowulf.

"Glad you are pleased, and you will see them in action very soon. Let me check that everything is a go." Jacor said. He pushed a button on the device on his left wrist and talked to it. "Admiral Balack, are all systems on the ships and fighters in the green?" Another voice was heard from the communicator. "Yes Chancellor, all systems on both the cruisers and fighters are completely operational. Just give us the word and we'll be off." Jacor nodded. "Good admiral, have all ships take off now. I will be aboard the Dragon Thief if you need help. Jacor out." He turned off his communicator and asked everyone to exit the warehouse immediately. They were all outside again and watched as the fleet emerged, one ship at a time.

Within minutes, the whole fleet was in stationary orbit around Dolphus waiting for the command to move toward Plaxis Prime. "Man, your guys don't waste time, huh?" said Sly. Jacor just smiled at the raccoon as he turned to him. "So, shall we go to your ship?" he asked. "Yeah, but we have to use our sub-ship, our teleportation system won't work with that ice ring around the planet." Jacor nodded. "I understand. Let's move." They ran to the hanger where their vessel was, and had reached it within 10 minutes. Jacor had gotten the Manta Heart from his penthouse before they went to the warehouse. They had then left the hanger and had passed through the barrier surrounding the city. A minute later, they had risen out of the water and were in space again.

On the way, Jacor sat there with the others, thinking with a worried expression on his face. Sly noticed this and asked him what the matter was. The dolphin turned to look at him and said, "I just hope that the fleet and the Dragon Thief together will be strong enough to combat Kanog's forces." Sly smiled. "Hey, don't worry Jacor. I am sure we will get past whatever he's got protecting himself and find that gizmo to turn Zarus back to normal. You just got to believe, that's all." The others agreed with him. Jacor thanked them for their confidence and smiled.

Not too long later the ship had docked aboard the Dragon Thief and everyone disembarked to the bridge. Jacor was impressed with their ship. "And to think, it used to be made of wood, used sails, and fired cannon balls!" Sly said. They soon reach the bridge, where everyone on board was introduced to Jacor. He greeted them and asked Sly if he could contact Admiral Balack in the head Aquian ship. He nodded. "Murray, contact the head ship and get Admiral Balack on the line." Murray obeyed and instantly the Admiral appeared on screen.

"This is Admiral Balack, is everything alright Chancellor Jacor?" Jacor replied with, "Everything is right on the dot Admiral. Are you all set to move to Plaxis Prime?" The dolphin admiral nodded. "We are ready to move when you are, sir. Admiral out." The screen returned to the picture of the fleet standing ready. "Shall we go and kick Kanog's ugly, Mantian butt?" asked Jacor. Sly said yes with a smirk. "Alright Murray, set a course for Plaxis Prime. When we reach the asteroid field, we'll have to…"

But before Murray could move the ship, Bentley called them from the engine room. "Wait a second Sly! Don't move yet!" Sly and the others looked puzzled. "Bentley, what's the problem? Is there a malfunction with the engines or the power core again?" "No, it has nothing to do with the Dragon Thief. I just detected something about 100 kilometers ahead of us." said the distressed turtle. Still confused, Sly asked Murray to focus the screen so it can see what it was in that distance. "No problem, buddy." the hippo replied as he adjusted the scanners to magnify the screen 100 kilometers ahead.

"Bentley's right Sly, there is something up ahead." "Put it on screen." said Sly. What they saw next shocked them to the core. A huge wreckage was drifting in space, and it looked like it could be composed of two space ships. They looked completely ravaged. The ravage junk pile looked like it had happened not too long ago. What shocked them the most, however, is that one of the wrecked ships wore a very familiar symbol: A red and black manta with gold markings around it.

Note: To all my reviewers, I will not be able to use the internet through AOL anymore after the 8th, tomorrow. A new wireless internet service is in the process of being installed, but I don't know how long it would take. Until it is ready, I won't be able to post another chapter. In other words, this may be my last update for a while. But don't worry, I still do not plan to stop my story. I will continue to work on it and when I can go on the internet again with my new service, I will resume posting. Please don't lose faith!


	23. Chapter 22 The Survivor

Hey everyone! I'm back! My wireless situation is still finally settled! Sorry for the delay, but this chapter should make it up to you all. Enjoy!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 22- The Survivor

The crew of the Dragon Thief stared in shock at the scene that was before them. Beowulf spoke after a long silence. "What in the name of Crystala happened out there?" "I don't know," said Sly as he looked at the pair of wrecked ships drifting in space. "It looked like those two ships were engaged in a big battle, with neither of them as the victor." Jacor guessed. "One of those ships is Mantian, no doubt about that. But I have no idea who the other ship belonged to." Just then, Bentley got on the line again.

"Sly, my scanners detect a single life form near the wreckage. It looks like it is near the top right-hand corner of the second ship. It may be a survivor." Everyone got tense. Sly then decided to find this survivor. "Murray, take us closer to the unidentified vessel and see if you can see anything." The big hippo obeyed and took the Dragon Thief closer to the wreckage. When they were a few kilometers away, Murray halted the ship. Everyone looked carefully at the spot where Bentley picked up the life form. It took only a few seconds to spot something in that direction.

Something was floating on top of the ship, and it was held on by a cable that had come undone from the wreckage. Upon closer inspection, it was some kind of pod. "Bentley, I think we found what you detected. Penelope, teleport that pod to the medical room. Whoever is inside may be injured." The mouse hesitated. "Um, are you sure it didn't come from the Mantian vessel?" she asked nervously. "I'm sure, that Mantian insignia is not on that pod anywhere. Besides, it looks to small for any of Kanog's cronies to fit in," Sly assured her. Without another delay, Penelope activated the transporter.

The pod instantly vanished from the screen in a flash of light. A second later, Penelope told everyone that the pod was onboard. "Good work Penelope. Now let's see who we just saved." Sly got up and walked to the medical room with the others following behind him. When they arrived, they got a real good look at the pod that they brought in. It was triangle-shaped, red with orange stripes, and had an unfamiliar symbol: It resembled a red bird standing proudly between two swords. It appeared to be undamaged.

"Well," Sly spoke, "shall we?" Bentley looked over the pod with curiosity. "I've never seen a pod like this. I don't know how to open it. It may take a while to figure out how…" But before the turtle could finish his sentence, the pod hatch unclamped itself and slowly began to open. Mist came out of it as the hatch opened, and the gang stepped back a little. 'Whatever is inside that contraption may not be Mantian, but that doesn't mean it isn't hostile,' thought Jacor. Everyone else seemed to have thought the same thing. Finally the hatch was completely open, and a figure got up and stepped out of it.

The new alien appeared bird-like. It stood on two claw-like legs, about 6ft tall, and wore an orange uniform with a few medals on it. He had the head of a peregrine falcon with red feathers, black eyes, and a golden beak. It also had a scar on its left eye. It looked tough and battle weary. When it looked around and saw Sly and the others, it looked surprised. It began to speak in a calm, yet troubled voice. It sounded like a male. "Who are you? Where am I? What has happened to my ship?"

Sly and the gang stared at the bird alien with troubled looks of their own. Sly decided to speak first. "Hey, it's alright. No one here is going to hurt you. Just relax." The stranger looked at Sly for a moment, and then he relaxed a bit. "I believe you. Now please tell me, who are you and what is going on here?" Sly smiled as he introduced himself. "My name is Sly Cooper, captain of the Dragon Thief, the ship you are on." He then pointed to his friends. "These are my friends: Carmelita Fox, Murray, Bentley, Guru, Penelope, Panda King, and Dimitri. And they," he pointed to Beowulf and Jacor, "are my most recent allies, King Beowulf of Crystala and Chancellor Jacor of Dolphus."

The wolf and the dolphin nodded at the stranger with smiles on their faces. He looked honored to meet other leaders. "I am honored to be in the presence of other leaders. I am Captain Rovax from the world of Dramar." He said as he bowed to them. "You were the ones who found my pod out in space?" Carmelita answered. "Yea, we saw it in the middle of the 2-ship wreckage outside. We transported you in here in case of injuries." Rovax looked stunned. "Did you say _wreckage_?" She nodded. Rovax then sat down on one of the chairs in the room, his face in his hands.

"So it did work, the other ship was destroyed. The only cost was my own," the captain said to himself. Sly and the rest looked confused. "Captain Rovax, what are you talking about?" asked Sly. Rovax looked up at their faces with a deeply troubled look. "You mean you did not see what happened out there before you found me?" he asked. They all shook their heads. The captain then gave a big sigh. "Very well, I'll tell you what happened. It will not be a pleasant story." The whole gang waited for the Dramaran captain to begin his story. He took a deep breath, and began to talk.

"It all started when Queen Wingdra, my planet's leader, asked me to test out our new flagship, the Talon. I was honored to be given the task, and I lost no time in finding a fine crew to operate it. We took off several hours later, entering outer space. We were testing our engines and navigational systems. All seemed to work perfectly. I was pleased so far. I decided to test our weapons on some of the asteroids that surround our solar system. Before we got into range to fire them, however, something completely unexpected happened: We were attacked." Everyone looked surprised at this.

He continued. "It came out of nowhere and attacked us for no reason. I had ordered the Talon's shields to be activated. They did, but not before we took some damage. I have tried to contact the other ship to get answers, but it did not respond. It just kept firing at us. So I decided if that they wanted a fight, we would give them one. My crew began to fire on the other ship in retaliation. However, the unknown vessel had shields too. Nothing we used could get through, and we were losing our shields fast.

"I decided to use our most powerful weapon: The Power Disrupter. It was designed to not only knock out an enemy ship's shields, but to disable all their operating systems as well. I knew it was a big risk to take because it was never tested, but we had no choice. The Power Disrupter was fired and it hit the enemy ship. To my intense relief and the relief of the crew, it had worked; the ship was completely disabled. However, our ship took a bit of damage too. I was informed that the effects of the disrupter would wear off in 15 minutes.

"I had an opportunity to destroy the hostile craft with everything we got, but I did not take that opportunity. It would be a cowardly thing to do, to kill an enemy when he is down and being defenseless. Besides, I want answers from them. Luckily, their communication systems were still operational. So we tried to contact them again, and this time they responded. I saw a big alien wearing grey armor and had a really pissed look on his face. I had asked him to identify himself and why he attacked my ship without warning. He said, "It does not matter why we attacked you, it is no concern of yours. As soon as our weapons are online again, we will destroy you all." The screen went blank.

"It was clear to me that these aliens are completely hostile and would not hesitate to destroy anyone that got in their way. I had then made a real tough decision. I ordered my crew to evacuate the Talon to the emergency escape ships and to return to Dramar to inform the queen of what has happened. I stayed behind and made an extremely risky move. I had set the ship's thrusters to fire at maximum so that when the Talon hit the other ship with its shields down, it would destroy it. Once the crew was safely out of range, I activated a timer to fire the thrusters in 30 seconds.

"I ran to the stasis hold and got into one of the pods, my only way of surviving. It was designed to open in a breathable atmosphere. I tried to eject the pod before the ship moved, but there was a malfunction. My pod would not eject; I was stuck onboard. Then the thrusters fired and the ship moved with great speed. I did not know what happened after that, for the pod had put me to sleep. I didn't know anything until I woke up here, in this unfamiliar vessel." He finished his story with a relieved look. Everyone was amazed by these events. "I am very glad to hear that the other ship didn't survive my little counterattack, even though my ship was destroyed as well. I just wish I knew who they were and why they attacked without cause!" He shouted in frustration.

Sly then sat down with the bird captain. "We know who attacked you, Captain Rovax." Rovax looked up at Sly with surprise on his face. "You do?" Sly nodded. "Then please, tell me what you know of those renegades." Sly told him with a tense voice. "They were the Mantians, a race of aliens that conquers planets one after another. Their leader is Emperor Kanog, and he is the worst of them all. We knew it was them because we recognized their symbol on the hull of their busted ship." Rovax sat there, stunned by this new information. "I see. If you don't mind me asking, how is it that _you_ know about them?"

Sly then told the captain everything that has happened to him and his friends since Kanog abducted them from Earth, with Beowulf and Jacor giving their own stories to Sly's to make it more understandable. When they were finished, Rovax was more surprised and shocked than when he got out of his pod. After a moment or two, he spoke again. "What you have told me is unbelievable, yet it all makes sense! This Kanog must be stopped!" "I agree with you Captain," said Jacor, "but one thing still doesn't add up." "What is that?" Panda King asked.

"Why would a Mantian ship be all the way out here? They came here for a reason, a reason they would not give to Captain Rovax. But what could it be?" "I think I know." Bentley spoke up. He handed a busted looking device into the dolphin's hand. "What is that thing, Bentley?" Sly asked. The turtle turned to Sly and answered. "I found it inside the power core chamber while Penelope and I were repairing the Dragon Thief back on Beowulf's planet. It is some kind of tracking device. We forgot to tell you earlier. It must have gotten smashed when we crashed on Crystala."

Everyone in the room was shocked at this. "A tracking device, on our ship?" Carmelita said in disbelief. Bentley nodded. "It must have been installed shortly after they had converted our ship into a space vessel. They have been tracking us since we left Plaxis Prime." No one could believe that this happened right under their noses! "But why would they put a tracking device on your ship, and why was it not discovered earlier?" Beowulf asked him. "I think it must have been cloaked, just like the Mantian ship that attacked Rovax was. As for why they were tracking us, I guess Kanog wanted to make sure nothing went wrong."

"They must have thought that we had found the device and destroyed it, not knowing it was smashed by accident." Penelope said. "When they have lost track of us, Kanog must have felt that we we're on to him and decided to send a ship after us. And when that ship arrived in this system, it ran into Rovax's ship and wanted to get rid of anything that got in the way of its mission. I'll bet old Kanog knows what had happened to his search ship by now. He'll think we took it out." She finished.

"If that is the case," said Sly, "then that means he'll probably send another one to come after us." "I don't think so." Jacor said. "Since Kanog knows that we are on to him, he will take a more defensive approach. For all we know, he could be waiting for you all to return. I have a strong feeling he will prepare a defense force around his planet that will make it impossible for you all to get through." Nobody said anything for a while. Panda King broke the silence. "But we won't be fighting alone; we have your fleet to aid us in the upcoming battle."

Everyone agreed but Jacor. "Maybe so, but we will still be outnumbered, even with Yanor's rebel forces to aid us. I had hoped that we would catch him with his guard down, but now that he is aware of you acting against him he will be well prepared for the strike." Sly and the others stood there in thought. Rovax had gotten an idea. "I think I can help." Everyone turned to the bird captain. "What do you mean?" Beowulf asked. Rovax answered with confidence. "If we could make a quick stop to my planet and speak to Queen Wingdra, I'll bet you're problem of being "outnumbered" will be solved. I know the queen and I am sure she will be willing to help you."

Sly smiled at this idea. "I hope so, any help will be appreciated. What do you guys think?" The others smiled and agreed with Rovax's suggestion. Pleased at this, Sly turned back to the falcon. "Sure, just tell us where your planet is and we'll get this thing started." Rovax smirked. "Great, if we play our cards right, Emperor Kanog will get a taste of what happens when he messes with the Dramarans and its new allies."


	24. Chapter 23 The Queen's Situation

Well, here is my next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 23- The Queen's Situation

It didn't take very long to reach the planet of Dramar; it was the orange world Sly's gang has seen earlier. Jacor told Admiral Balack to take the fleet toward the edge of the asteroid field and wait there until the Dragon Thief returns to their side. Once the Dragon Thief was in the planet's orbit, Bentley began to make contact with the world's ruler, Queen Wingdra. They did not wait long for their return reply.

"Sly, we are getting a response to our transmission." said Bentley. "Put it on screen," replied Sly. Another bird-like alien appeared on the screen, but this one was definitely female. 'This has to be Queen Wingdra,' thought Sly as he got a good look at her. She was wearing a ruby red robe with a wing-like crown on her royal head. She looked young and beautiful with sharp, blue eyes, orange feathers, and a beak slightly darker than Captain Rovax's beak. When she spoke, she was polite but serious.

"Greetings, I am Queen Wingdra of Dramar. Who is your captain?" Sly then stood up so she would see him better. "I am Sly Cooper of the Dragon Thief. We have come to talk to you about a serious matter, your majesty." The queen looked at him and questioned him once more. "Really? What matter do you speak of, Sly Cooper?" Rovax then stepped forward so that his queen could see him. "It is the matter of the ones who attacked my ship and nearly killed its crew." Queen Wingdra was both surprised and happy to see him alive.

"Captain Rovax! You're alive! Thank Dramar. When the _Talon_ crew arrived and told me what had happened, I feared for your safety. It is good to see you alive and well." Rovax bowed to his queen. "I am glad to be alive as well. If it wasn't for Sly and his crew, I might have never survived. I owe them my life." The queen nodded and smiled. "Now that I know you are still among the living, I have a question for you. Have you learned anything of your attackers?" Rovax nodded gravely and began to tell her what he had learned from Sly and his friends.

When Rovax was done, the queen looked very troubled. "I see. This is very disturbing news, Captain. This Emperor Kanog sounds very dangerous." "I agree," said Rovax. "Your highness, I have a request to make." The queen stared at him. "What is the manner of this request?" The scarred captain looked at her with a very serious face. "I request that you organize an attack fleet to aid Sly's crew and the Aquian fleet. If Kanog is setting up a defense force around his planet, it will be tough to penetrate. With our help, I am sure that Sly's friends will succeed in bringing down this tyrant."

Queen Wingdra looked startled by this request and was silent for a few minutes. When she spoke again, she spoke with sorrow. "I am sorry Captain Rovax, but I cannot put together an attack fleet at the moment." Everyone on the bridge was shocked by her response, especially Rovax. Angered by this, Beowulf stepped forward. "What are you talking about? After everything you've just learned, after the destruction of one of your ships, you refuse to help! This is outrageous!" "Calm down, Beowulf," said Carmelita in a soft voice.

The young queen turned to the white wolf with surprise. "I am afraid that you misunderstood me, King Beowulf." She waited for the king to calm down. When he seemed to regain his composure, Wingdra continued. "I didn't say that I didn't _want _to organize a fleet to assist you. What I said was that I _cannot_ organize a fleet at this time because of a situation here that I cannot ignore." They all looked confused about this. "What situation do you speak of?" Jacor asked her. Wingdra looked stressed about what she was about to say. Then she said it.

"The situation is a race." Everyone looked surprised again at this news. Rovax spoke to her again, with anxiety in his voice. "You mean… _the _race?" She nodded. "Yes Captain, _the_ race. It will be tomorrow…" "Hold on a second." said Sly. "The reason you can't put together your fleet is because of a race?" She turned to him again and spoke with stress in her voice. "Yes, Sly Cooper. On my planet, we will hold a race that takes place every 5 years btw ourselves and our neighboring planet: Tramus.

"It involves 2 pilots from each planet, the _best_ pilots, racing in a very difficult and dangerous course on the planet's surface. The planet alternates btw races; this year it will be on ours. The winner of the race will receive a trophy and the right to ask the planet's leader for anything they ask for. The reason for these races is because that our worlds were once in war with each other, long ago. A decision was made to stop the fighting; to hold a race every 5 years on one of our worlds to promote interplanetary cooperation. Both leaders of our worlds at the time agreed. As long as these races continue, we will be at peace with each other."

They were all amazed by this race, but Rovax looked unusually pale about it. "I am sorry about this, Sly Cooper. I realize that what you're up against is tremendous, but this race cannot be ignored. After the race is over, I will immediately put together a fleet for you in your upcoming battle." Sly and the others nodded in agreement. "We understand, Queen Wingdra. I just have two questions: First, When and where will the race take place? And second, would it be alright if my friends and I come to watch? Now that I think about it, this race sounds exciting." The bird leader thought about it and answered with a smile.

"Of course you and your companions may come and watch. It would be a way to repay you for rescuing our captain. As for the race itself, it will start around 10 am tomorrow morning and take place at the Plains of Clouds. I will explain all the details when you arrive at my fortress. You may come now if you wish." Sly told her that everyone will be there. The queen nodded and the screen went back to the picture of Dramar. Sly turned to the gang. "Well guys, guess our assault on Kanog will have to wait. Murray, take us to the planet's surface and see if you can locate the fortress: We are going to see a race!"

Shivering with excitement of the upcoming race, Murray began to take the ship to the planet's surface. Sly thought that watching an interplanetary race will do some good for everyone; they have not gotten a decent break since their original mission started. And sure enough, the whole gang looked forward to watching this race, especially Beowulf and Jacor. However, only one person was not as pleased as the others were. Sly noticed Rovax looking the other way, frowning. He decided to talk to him.

"Hey Rovax, what's got your feathers in a knot?" Rovax turned to Sly with an uncomfortable look. "Nothing." He then turned away without another word. Confused, Sly decided to leave him alone. 'Well, the queen was stressed about this race too. Maybe that is why.' Sly thought as the walked to the others. Then Rovax turned to watch Sly and the others, hearing them talk about the upcoming race. He shook his head in bitterness. 'I don't expect you to understand, Sly Cooper.' He thought to himself. 'If the Tramuran racer is who I think it is then I must not let him win, no matter what.'


	25. Chapter 24 The Rivals

Now we move on to the next chapter to my ever growing story! Enjoy!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 24- The Rivals

Sly Cooper and his friends stood before Queen Wingdra in her fortress on Dramar. It was magnificent: It was like standing inside a giant ruby! The place was as big as Kanog's palace but had different architecture. Needless to say, the gang was impressed. The queen smiled. "I am glad you admire my fortress, it was cleverly crafted and heavily defended. We take great pride in it." After a moment, her voice became more businesslike. "The race will take place at the Plains of Clouds. It is located in the nearby mountain area. It will be a very challenging location for the racers, though I think _our_ racer is ready for anything. I hope you will enjoy your stay to witness the great race tomorrow. My guards will show you to our guest quarters so that you may rest up for the event."

"Thank you, your highness." said Sly. As he and the others moved to follow the Dramaran guards to their rooms, loud noises could be heard outside the main doors. When the doors burst open, everyone jumped. Three aliens came in and approached the queen. Sly and the others looked at the newcomers with disgust. They looked like scorpions: they had pincers for hands, had skin that resembled scary looking armor, and each have their horrifying stingers were on their heads. The one in front was the biggest and the scariest of them, and his creepy yellow eyes didn't help make him look friendlier.

This one stopped right in front of the queen and spoke in a creepy voice. "Queen Wingdra, how pleasant to see you again." Queen Wingdra looked grossed out, but she remained polite. "Lord Kona, welcome back to Dramar. I hope you are looking forward to the race. You don't mind the chosen race course, do you?" The scorpion lord shook his head. "Of course not, I am confident that our racer will make his people proud." He motioned for one of other two Tramurans to step forward. This one was not as big as his leader and had silver eyes, but he did not look any more pleasant looking. "This is my world's best racer: Sacu. He has been training very hard for this event. He will not be easy to defeat as last year's was."

Sly heard a growl on his right; Rovax did not look disgusted at all, but looked ready to kill. He stepped toward Sacu. "I knew it! I knew that it would be you!" Sacu turned to the bird captain with a smirk on his face. "Well, if it isn't the brave and noble Captain Rovax. I heard you were space dust!" Rovax looked at Sacu with pure hatred in his face while Sacu was laughing. "I hope you are ready for tomorrow's race, bird brain! Don't _try _to lose! After all, it wouldn't be the first time that you lost to me!" He continued to laugh as Rovax made to thrash him. But Queen Wingdra and Lord Kona stood btw them.

"Enough, both of you!" said the queen. "Save your aggression for the race. Stand down Captain that is an order." Rovax stood there for a second, and then he turned and stormed out to his quarters. Kona whispered something to Sacu that could not be heard, but it was clear that Sacu looked nervous. Kona turned to the Wingdra. "My apologizes Queen Wingdra. Sacu can be a little overconfident. But I assure you he will not be making anymore disturbances. We will see you tomorrow." He, Sacu and the third Tramuran left the fortress to their ship outside.

Sly was disturbed by Rovax's behavior. 'Why would Rovax lose his cool like that? What is going on btw him and that Sacu guy?' he thought. Queen Wingdra apologized for Rovax's outburst. "He sometimes can be a hothead, but he is a good person. He is just full of anger right now." Beowulf spoke up. "But why is he so angry? What has he got against Sacu?" "Yes, what is going on btw those two?" asked Jacor. "What did Sacu mean by "it wouldn't be the first time you lost to me"?" asked Carmelita. The queen looked much stressed at these questions. She took a deep breath and spoke again.

"My friends, it is not my place to say. That is btw Rovax and Sacu. It would not be right if I said anything." "We just brought your captain back to you, your majesty. He has become a friend of ours, and I think we all have a right to know." Everyone agreed with Sly at this statement. The bird queen looked touched, yet still uncertain. "Alright, I'll tell you. It all started about 10 years ago when Rovax's father, a great military leader, was assassinated." Sly and the gang were surprised. She continued. "There was evidence that a Tramuran was responsible, the body was broken in half and the poison in his blood stream was Tramuran.

"We tried to discover the murderer, but we were unsuccessful. Lord Kona had no better luck. Rovax suggested identifying the one whose poison matches that with the assassin's. However, all Tramuran poison is 100 identical; no Tramuran has a different type of poison. In his rashness, Rovax hijacked a shuttle to Tramus to find the killer personally. I did not hear from him for hours. Finally we got a message from him. He was returning home, and he looked badly injured. As soon as his shuttle landed, I sent a medical team to assist him for immediate treatment.

"After he had recovered, I scolded him for taking a shuttle without permission and punished him by confining him to his quarters for a month. He told me he did not care about the punishment, and he said it in good spirits. I was startled by his attitude. I asked him what happened to him on Tramus. He told me that he was tracking down the killer when he got attacked. He told me that his attacker was Sacu, who happened to be a fierce warrior. He said that Sacu saw his ship and decided to pay him a visit.

"Rovax told him he was looking for his father's assassin. Sacu told him not to look any further; _he_ was his father's killer." Sly and his friends are completely shocked at this revelation. The queen resumed the story. "Angered by what he had heard, Rovax attacked him. Sacu fought him off and was about to kill him like his father, but he decided that "the fun should not end this soon." Before he vanished, he gave Rovax something to remind him of who his enemy was and how he had failed to avenge his father: a scar." Panda King spoke up. "You are saying that Sacu was the one who gave Rovax that scar on his left eye?" She nodded.

"It was a hard and difficult day for Captain Rovax. But he when told me all this, I was stunned. He said as long as Sacu was alive, he is a danger to other Dramarans. He was at least satisfied that he discovered his father's murderer. When he heard that Sacu may be the next Tramuran racer, he decided to beat him not on the battle field, but on the race track." When she said that, Sly and the others looked confused. "You see, Captain Rovax is our planet's racer. He will be Sacu's opponent tomorrow."

"That explains why he was so uptight back on the Dragon Thief." said Sly. The queen nodded. Bentley decided to speak. "Excuse me Queen Wingdra, but haven't your people been able to prove Sacu was the killer after Rovax told you this?" Wingdra shook her head. "No. I told Lord Kona about Rovax's encounter with Sacu and all the things that were said, but he did not believe me. He believes that Sacu would never commit such a crime. Rovax figures if he can win in the race, he will be able to ask me to interrogate Sacu about the murder and force him to admit it."

She looked doubtful. Sly however, got an idea. "I think I know how we can prove Sacu killed Rovax's father. Penelope, can't you use one of your RC vehicles to spy on Sacu before the race tomorrow?" She nodded. "Yes, I think so." "Good thinking Sly. I can easily attach a miniature video camera to her car to record everything Sacu says. Then it is an easy process of preparing the incriminating evidence for Kona and Sacu after the race. Once everyone hears what Sacu said about being the killer, that scumbag will be locked away for sure!" exclaimed Bentley.

Everyone liked the idea, including the queen. "Brilliant idea. Do you think it will work?" Sly nodded. "Don't worry, Queen Wingdra. Bentley's ideas are not only brilliant, but full proof too. Sacu will get what he deserves after the race." "But do you think Rovax can win?" asked Jacor. Sly nodded again. "If that bird can survive a head-on collision btw two starships, winning a race should be a piece of cake for him."


	26. Chapter 25 The Little Spy

Here we go with another fun chapter! Enjoy!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 25- The Little Spy

It took an hour and some certain equipment from the Dragon Thief, but Bentley had finally got his video cam attached to Penelope's RC helicopter. He was pleased with himself, as was Penelope. "It is done. All you need to do now Penelope is to find a way into Sacu's private chamber in his ship. Think you can pull it off?" The mouse nodded. "I sure can. Once my little spy is inside his room, I'll start the camera to record everything he says. When he talks about being the one who killed Rovax's father, we got him in the bag."

Sly smiled. "Great. What are we waiting for? Let's get this thing started." Penelope got out her remote control for her now high-tech copter and got the little thing moving. Dimitri opened up a little window in their guest room so that the copter can fly out. It flew out and went towards the Tramuran ship. It was just around the other side of the fortress. The vessel looked like something out of a horror movie; it was black and had spike like turrets all around it. It also looked tighter than a drum; Penelope can't find a way in for her RC vehicle.

"Keep searching, Penelope. There is always a way in, even if it isn't obvious." Just then, Penelope's not-so obvious entrance has revealed itself. Sacu was entering the ship from outside, perhaps coming back from a warm up for tomorrow's race. He opened the doorway into his ship. "Quick Penelope! Get the copter inside before the hatch closes!" Murray yelled. "I'm on it." The copter managed to get in just as the hatch closes. Penelope made sure that her RC spy was very high, right above Sacu's head so that no one can see it.

A few minutes later, Sacu finally went to his quarters near the very back of the ship, exhausted but pleased with himself. The copter found an open vent on the ceiling for it to fit in; a perfect place for it to hide. It was in perfect position for eavesdropping. Penelope then turned on the camera for the dirt Sacu was about to bring out. "Alright guys, keep it quiet. Let us hope he says what we need him to say." said Penelope. They all watched the screen on Bentley's computer, which was connected to the cam on the copter.

Then Sacu began to talk to himself. "Wow, what a warm up that was! I will flatten that feather duster Rovax for sure tomorrow! Man, I can't believe that he is still upset about his dear old dad. He must have really loved that old bird. But he is fighting a long lost battle; he will _never_ be able to prove that I killed his father. And after I win the race, I will demand that Queen Wingdra should allow her people to serve us as slaves. Personally, I think it was a mistake for our people and hers to have stopped fighting each other. After all, it was Lord Kona's idea to put the Dramarans to slave labor, as well as to assassinate Rovax's father. Soon these canaries will be under our rule!" He began to laugh insanely.

Sly and the gang stood there in silence. They had got the evidence they needed, but they found out more than they had expected. Jacor spoke first. "I don't believe it. We not only have proof that Sacu killed Rovax's father, but proof that his leader had given the order to do it." "We also found out something even bigger." Beowulf said. "His master intends to take the Dramarans as slaves if Sacu wins. This cannot be allowed to happen!" Everyone agreed. Sly then turned to Penelope. "Alright Penelope, we got the info we needed. Bring the copter back so that we can prepare the evidence to show after the race."

"You got it Sly." She then moved her RC copter quietly through the ventilation shaft to find a way out. It did not take long to find some light coming in through a nearby opening. It opened and closed every 10 seconds for circulation. Penelope waited for the vent to open, and then she moved her copter through with 3 seconds to spare. With the copter out of the ship, Penelope guided it back to their room, thankfully undetected. After she had examined the evidence in the camera, she said it looked and sounded perfect.

"Excellent. All that needs to be done now is to prepare the evidence so that everyone can see and hear it. It will take a few hours, but it will be worth it to bring Sacu and his leader to justice." Bentley said with a smirk. Just then, Rovax came into the room. The gang quickly put their gear away; they don't want to tell Rovax about their plan to expose the ones who were responsible for this father's death, doing so would mean they had to tell him that the queen told them of the situation. Luckily, he didn't see any of the gear when he came in.

Rovax looked calmer than they had last saw him, but still on edge. "Hello my friends, are you enjoying your stay?" "More you can imagine." said Sly with a smile. "So, are you looking forward to the race tomorrow?" Rovax didn't answer immediately. Then he said, "More you can imagine, Sly. More than you can imagine." He then left without another word. Carmelita looked sad. "Poor Rovax. The sooner we show the evidence, the sooner those oversized arachnids will be put away for life." "Hear, hear." said everyone in the room as they got into bed and fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 26 The Race

Okay, it is time for the race! Who will win? Let's find out now!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 26- The Race

It is the morning of the big race, and the atmosphere could not be filled with more excitement! Everyone was at the Plains of Clouds, an area full of mountains covered in thick clouds. The Dramarans and the Tramurans are on large, floating platforms to get a good view. There are also hologram monitors for the audience to see the race as it happens. Sly and his friends were sitting with Queen Wingdra near the center of their platform, eagerly waiting for the race to begin. On the other side, Lord Kona is looking forward for the event to start as well with a big smile on his creepy face.

Beowulf turned to the queen. "I hope Rovax will win this race. His people, and us, are counting on him." "He will not let us down, Beowulf. He never has." The queen said with a worried look on her face. Sly notices this asks why she should be worried. "Because Sly, I know for a fact that Sacu never plays fair. He may try some underhanded tricks during the race. I don't want to lose Rovax, not again." "You never lost him the first time, your majesty." said Carmelita. Wingdra looked at her with a weak smile. "I didn't mean it like that, Carmelita. It is just that, well…"

Before she finished her sentence, a loud horn was blown that silenced the audience at once. "The race is starting!" said the queen. The first racer appeared; it was Sacu. He arrived at the starting line btw the platforms with a huge smirk on his face, overly confident. His racing machine looked like an evil, black hand; three sharp fingers for each wing and had a stinger symbol on its front end. He received a loud cheer from his people's platform, while getting a heaping of boos from the other platform. A few moments later, Rovax appeared in his racing machine.

His was much cooler looking; it resembled a red diamond with elegant wings and had the initials _RX_ on its front end. He received a welcomed applause not only from his people, but from Sly's gang as well. Queen Wingdra was clapping hard with much enthusiasm. Just then, a loud voice was heard not far from the queen's platform; it was the race commentator. "Welcome everyone! Welcome to the Great Race! It should be very exciting this year, both of today's racers look like they can handle anything!

"First, our own Captain Rovax! A fine soldier with a reputation of being tough both on the battlefield and on the race track! He has recently survived an encounter with hostile aliens that tried to kill him and his crew! But like always, he manages to beat the odds! Let us applaud him one more time, shall we?" The Dramaran platform cheered loudly for their champion, and Rovax smiled for their support. The commentator's voice called out again. "Now let us welcome his opponent! From the neighboring planet of Tramus, it is Sacu!"

Rovax then turned to face his opponent with hatred. "He has been training almost nonstop for this competition, and he looks ready to win! But before he can claim the prize, he has to beat Rovax! To win this race, both racers need to navigate through the thick clouds that cover the track, watch out for any unexpected wild life from the mountains, and then reach the finish line on the other side! There are a few well hidden short cuts, but they have to find them on their own! One more thing, NO WEAPONS ALLOWED! This race is about your skills of flight, navigation, and instinct!

"I don't know about you, but I want to get this race started, don't you?" The crowds yelled "YES" in response. "Okay, that's good enough for me! Racers, start your engines!" After a hate filled staring contest, both Rovax and Sacu got their machines started with loud roars coming from them. They waited for the signal to start. Then they heard it: "On your mark, get set, and GOOOO!" The 2 competitors are off towards their destination, and the prize! After they disappeared in the clouds, the platforms began to move; they were going to meet the racers at the finish line after the race.

Rovax and Sacu turned on their scanners on their consoles; these would show the way through the race track. Unfortunately, their scanners and navigational systems are all scrambled due to the magnetic interference from the mountains. So they have to do this thing on their own. Rovax knew that he didn't need the scanners; he knew this part of the planet very well. After all, he had several of his military training exercises here. He then decided to take a right at the first mountain, knowing he was going the right way out.

Sacu, however, had other plans. As he followed Rovax, he shot a few small objects at the next mountain appearing in front of them. Before Rovax could make another turn, his ship suddenly turned; it was heading towards the mountain, and he can't turn around! As Sacu passed him, he yelled, "So long, loser!!" He sped away, laughing in the process. Cursing him, Rovax began to find a way to turn away from the ever approaching mountain. As he did so, he heard the commentator's voice outside. "Uh-oh! Looks like Captain Rovax is having trouble! His machine is heading towards that mountain!"

Sly and the others looked worried, but not as worried as Queen Wingdra. 'Please Rovax, survive.' she thought. Back to Rovax, he was still trying to figure out what is pulling him to the mountain. And then he saw something as he got closer; three small magnets. 'So that's it! Sacu you cheater! You won't get rid of me that easily!' he thought as he tried to figure out how to stop them. Then he got an idea. He couldn't change the direction of his machine, but he could change the direction of his boosters.

He redirected them towards the magnets. When he was close enough, he fired the boosters at half-full power. It had worked; the magnets melted under the intense heat and released him. Grateful that this worked, Rovax deactivated his boosters and returned to his original course. "Alright, Rovax is back on course!" The Dramaran crowd and Sly's gang cheered at this. Queen Wingdra was the most cheerful of the crowd. 'I knew you would not perish so easily. Now go and win this race for your father…and me.' she thought.

Rovax continued to traverse through the cloudy mountains, looking for Sacu. He knew that he had to be far ahead of him. Luckily, he knew a short cut, and it happened to be nearby. At the next set of mountains, he looked sharply at them. He saw it; a small but noticeable opening on his right. Rovax headed towards it and flew in it. It then turned downwards, and stretched out into a long, dark tunnel beneath the mountains. After a minute or two, he saw light at the end of the tunnel. As he came out, he saw Sacu just ahead of him. 'There you are murderer.' he thought as he flew right past him, taking the lead.

"Wow, Rovax took a hidden shortcut, and now he has taken the lead!" The queen smiled at this news. However, Sacu was not. "What?! Where did he come from? I thought he was finished?! Guess I'll just have to play dirtier." he said with a sneer. They were halfway through the race course now, and the clouds were beginning to thin out. Rovax knew that he as long as he stayed on course, there was no way he could lose. Just then, his machine's power was being drained, right before Sacu passed from right underneath him!

As he sped away, Rovax scanned the ship's hull for anything unusual. He found it; a vampire bat-like creature was attached to the bottom of his racing machine, sucking all the energy out of it! He also found a sonar-homing device located at the same spot. Then he understood: When Sacu was beneath his ship, he attached the device, knowing it would draw out the creature to suck on the power cables. 'That scumbag is just full of tricks. But I am not out of this race yet!' He then began to turn his race ship in barrel rolls, hoping to shake the creature off.

It was no good, the thing just would not let go! Rovax knew if he didn't do something soon, he will lose all power and crash. He then came up with a crazy idea. He headed towards the nearest mountain and scrapped the bottom side of his craft on it, knocking off the sonar device and the creature in the process. It was rough but at least the danger had passed. However, his power was dangerously low; that little sucker got more power than he thought. He quickly switched from his primary power to back-up power.

His systems and engines at full capacity again, Rovax resumed catching up to his archrival. It was a while before he spotted the cheating arachnid. There was one problem; he was almost at the finish line!! Acting fast, Rovax activated his boosters at maximum and steered straight ahead. He was now neck and neck with Sacu, who was yet again surprised to see Rovax still alive! They continued to be neck and neck, the finish line was approaching. And then…

"Its over! Both racers have crossed the finish line at the same time! The judges will give us a slow-motion showing of the end of the race. We will know our winner in just a minute!" Everyone waited for the judge's reply of the outcome. Sly and the others hoped that Rovax came in first, as did Queen Wingdra. On the other side, Lord Kona looked displeased at this. 'I don't know what happened out there, Sacu, but you had better be the winner or you will regret it.' he thought. Just then, the commentator's voice came on again.

"Okay, we got our slow motion of the race outcome. Let us see who crossed the finish line first!" The monitors began to show the last moments in the race, where Sacu and Rovax were crossing the finish line. One good look and the Dramaran crowds were cheering more loudly than ever; Rovax had crossed the line _just_ before Sacu did. "Yes! Rovax wins! Rovax wins! Rovax wins!" Sly and the gang stood on their feet and cheered for their feathered friend. Queen Wingdra was both pleased and very happy that he won. Rovax looked at his queen and companions with joy and pride.

Sacu, however, was totally pissed off! "NOOO! I SHOULD HAVE WON!! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!! NOOOO!!!" The rest of his people were just as pissed as he was, but not as pissed as Lord Kona. He marched right down to where Sacu was standing and grabbed him by the throat. "You have failed me, Sacu! You have failed your people! Looks like if you want something right, you have to do it yourself." He threw down his defeated racer and approached the queen, who was walking towards Rovax to congratulate him.

"Queen Wingdra, I demand a rematch! Your racer has been cheating the whole time and Sacu should have taken the victory! I want the rematch NOW!!" "On the contrary, Lord Kona, it was _your_ racer who was cheating." she said in a cool voice. Kona looked outraged. "What proof do you have of this?" "If the queen allows it, I will show it to not only you, but to everyone here as well." Bentley said as he approached the scorpion leader. Queen Wingdra and Rovax looked at the turtle and nodded. "You have my approval, Bentley." He smiled. "Okay Penelope, show them what happened out there." He said as Penelope made her way to the hologram monitor room.

She then showed the crowd of Sacu's underhanded tricks during the race, right down to the last detail. Lord Kona looked surprised at this turn of events. "How did you get this?" "Simple," said Sly as he came along. "Last night, I snuck into the hanger of your ship and planted a hidden camera inside your cockpit. It caught everything you pulled off. Just go to show ya, cheaters never win." "And murderers." said Rovax. Sacu then came in and scowled. "You still think that I killed your pathetic father, do you? You may have proven that I am a cheater, but not as a murderer." "Actually, bug face, we can." said Sly in a smooth, cool voice.

Both Sacu and Kona looked at the raccoon with shock. Even Rovax was startled. "Sly, do you really have proof that Sacu is guilty of murder?" Sly nodded. "Alright Penelope, time for Sacu's big confession!" The monitors changed again, this time it was Sacu in his quarters aboard his ship, talking to himself. The crowds heard what he said as he lay there on his bed:

_"Wow, what a warm up that was! I will flatten that feather duster Rovax for sure tomorrow! Man, I can't believe that he is still upset about his dear old dad. He must have really loved that old bird. But he is fighting a long lost battle; he will _never _be able to prove that I killed his father. And after I win the race, I will demand that Queen Wingdra should allow her people to serve us as slaves. Personally, I think it was a mistake for our people and hers to have stopped fighting each other. After all, it was Lord Kona's idea to put the Dramarans to slave labor, as well as to assassinate Rovax's father. Soon these canaries will be under our rule!"_

Queen Wingdra and Rovax were angered at this revelation, while Sacu and Lord Kona were completely shocked. Queen Wingdra turned to the scorpion leader and said in an angry voice, "Slave labor, huh?! It was bad enough that your racer tried to win by cheating, but for you to take us as slaves, I think not! Especially since _my_ racer defeated yours!" Rovax spoke to the scorpions next. "So, it was _you_ gave Sacu the order to kill my father!! I knew that he killed him, but I never would have guessed that you were in it as well!! My queen," he then turned to Queen Wingdra, "allow me to take these _murderers_ and _conspirators _into custody."

She nodded with approval. "You have my permission to do so, Captain. Lord Kona and Sacu are hereby under arrest for conspired murder and attempted slavery! I never want to see you two ever again!" As several Dramaran guards came down to assist Rovax with the arrest, Sacu pulled out a knife from his belt, jumped over the guards, and landed behind the queen. He then held the knife at her throat. "Queen Wingdra!" Rovax yelled. Kona joined them as they backed away. "If you want your queen to live, surrender your freedoms and become our slaves for life!" Kona screamed out.

Everyone stood there, unsure of what to do. Just before anyone surrendered, a cloud of mist appeared out of nowhere and covered the whole area. Then Sly said, "NOW Rovax!" There were sounds of screams, punches, kicks, and thumps. Then just as suddenly as the mist appeared, it vanished. The next thing that everyone saw was Sacu and Lord Kona lying facedown on the ground, unconscious. Sly and Rovax were standing proudly on top of them, looking at each other with immense satisfaction.

Queen Wingdra was unharmed and turned to Sly and Rovax. "Thank you both for saving me, and my people from eternal slavery. How did you pull this off?" Sly smiled as he answered. "My friend, Guru, made that cloud of mist covering the area. Rovax and I took advantage of the situation and beat the living daylights out of those jerks." Rovax nodded. "It was an excellent and successful plan. I am truly glad you are not harmed, my queen." He smiled at her as he and Sly took the guilty party away, while the rest of the Tramurans escaped in their ship, no doubt heading back to their world.

As she watched Rovax take his father's murderer to prison, Queen Wingdra felt truly grateful and happy that he was around to save her when she needed him most. When Rovax turned to look at her again and smiled, she suddenly blushed before turning away quickly, hoping he didn't see that. However, a certain inspector saw it and smiled warmly.


	28. Chapter 27 The Date

Here is a fun chapter for you all to check out! Enjoy!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 27- The Date

"My people, today was a blessed day! First our racing champion, Captain Rovax, has won the Great Race with impressive skill and instinct!" As Queen Wingdra said this, the rest of her people cheered loudly. She continued. "And now an injustice has been discovered and a hostile takeover thwarted, thanks to our visitors! Let us celebrate!" The crowds cheered again as they the big party began. Everyone was at the fortress after the events of the race and Sacu's and Kona's arrests, which nobody objected too.

Everybody ate, drank, danced, and talked with happiness. As the queen took a sip of wine, Carmelita approached her. "Excuse me, my queen, but may I talk to you?" Queen Wingdra turned to face her. "Of course, Miss Fox. What do you wish to speak to me about? If it is about the fleet to help you against Kanog, do not worry. I will find the best soldiers and a competent leader tomorrow morning. I am a queen of my word." "Thanks for the assurance, your highness, but that was not what I wanted to discuss." Carmelita said.

Wingdra looked puzzled. "Well then, what is it you wish to discuss?" Carmelita smiled as she turned her head towards Rovax, who was talking with Sly and Jacor and showing them his trophy. "It's about Rovax. He's a great guy, don't you think?" The queen nodded and smiled too. "Yes, he is an incredible man. He has seen so much battle and bloodshed, and yet he never loses his honor or his good spirit. He holds on to who he is, no matter what." she said with admiration in her voice. "Are you in love with him?" she asked.

Carmelita shook her head and laughed. "No, I have a man already." she said as she pointed at Sly, who was laughing about a joke that Beowulf had told him. "But I think someone else here does." "Really, and who do you think that might be?" The inspector turned to the queen. "You." Wingdra looked surprised and embarrassed as she blushed slightly. "Excuse me? Me, in love with Captain Rovax?! What makes you think that?" Carmelita continued to smile. "I saw the look on your face when Rovax looked at you while he was taking Sacu into custody. I saw you blush as you turned away; that usually means someone is in love but doesn't want to admit it. Am I right?"

Wingdra looked like she had given up. She turned her head left and right to make sure they were not being overheard. Then she whispered. "Alright, I AM in love with Captain Rovax. He is strong, handsome, and a year older than me. I've loved him for a long time, but I cannot tell him." she finished with regret. Carmelita looked confused. "Why not, your majesty? Don't you believe that if you love someone, you should tell him so?" Wingdra shook her head. "It is not that simple, Carmelita. I am the queen and he is a military officer. It would be inappropriate. Besides, I don't think he feels the same with me."

Carmelita stared at her and put her hand on her shoulder. "You'll never know unless you try. And besides," she said while smiling mischievously, "Sly and I are an odd couple. He is a thief and I'm a police officer, two people that would never have a chance to start something. But it did happen. If a thief and a cop can be together, why not a queen and a military captain?" she finished. The queen thought about it for a while, and then she gave a small smile. "Maybe you are right. Besides, my term as queen will be over in a month from now. Maybe he and I can be together then. But what do I do?" Carmelita answered: "A date."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the party, Carmelita talked to Sly in their room and told him about the queen's feelings for Rovax. He agreed to help get them together. He will talk Rovax into going to the queen's dining room, where she will be waiting for him. They will sit, eat, and talk. And maybe, just maybe, the two will click. Sly and Carmelita smiled and laughed quietly about Operation Match Maker. Sly then went to find Rovax and "convince" him to go to the queen's dining room. He found him in his room, still admiring his trophy and looking at a picture of what must be his father; he looked a 40-year old version of Rovax.

He turned to face Sly. "Hey Sly, is there something I can help you with?" Sly nodded his head and suddenly looked urgent. "Rovax, you've got to hurry. Queen Wingdra told me to find you and tell you that a robbery has occurred in the dining room. She wants you to check it out right away." Rovax then looked alert. "A robbery in the dining room? That is odd. I will check it out at once. In fact, let's both check it out." Sly shook his head. "NO!" Rovax looked startled.

Sly quickly recovered. "I mean no thanks, she said for you to check it out on your own, without back up." Rovax looked confused for a second. Then he made up his mind. "Alright, I'll go. If I need help, I'll call you immediately." He then walked quickly out of the room and down the hall, towards the dining room. Satisfied, he contacted Carmelita on his wrist communicator. "Carmelita, phase one of Operation Match Maker is complete. Rovax is on his way to the dining room. Is everything ready at your end?"

Carmelita responded at once. "Everything is all set for phase two. The food is on the table, the candles are lit, and the queen could not be more beautiful." "Alright, let's meet up back in our room and watch the action with Penelope's well hidden camera located on the chandelier." "I'm on my way." Five minutes later, Sly and Carmelita sat in front of their video monitor and turned on the camera. Rovax had just arrived, expecting a mess left from a burglary only to be completely surprised by what he saw. Sly and Carmelita laughed at the look on Rovax's face as they watched.

Back in the dining room, Rovax felt completely stunned. No only was there no sign of robbery, but the dinner table was filled with delicious food with the queen sitting on the other side who looked very attractive. "My queen, I do not understand. I was told that there was a robbery in here. You ordered me to check it out. What is this all about?" Queen Wingdra smiled and laughed softly. "What does it look like to you, Captain?" she said in a seductive voice. Rovax blushed slightly at this.

"It looks like a dinner for two. Who else were you expecting?" She smiled. "You, Rovax." He looked taken aback by this statement. "You mean, there was no robbery? It was a setup?" Wingdra nodded. "I hope you don't take it the wrong way, Rovax. Please, sit down." He hesitated. She looked at him, still smiling. "Rovax, that was not an order. It was a request." He nodded and decided to sit down in front of her. He smiled nervously and said, "I hear the worm salad is very tasty." She nodded as they began to eat.

'So far, so good,' thought Sly and Carmelita at the same time as they watched while eating a meal of their own. For the next hour, Rovax and Wingdra continued to talk and eat. Rovax began to relax around her, and the queen felt more confident in her feelings for him. They laughed a few times, getting to know each other, and realizing that they have a lot in common. Wingdra had lost her mother when she was born, and she was sad she had never got to know her. Her father wanted her to feel strong and not let sadness or fear take over her life. As queen, she had helped her people through one crisis after another.

Rovax sympathized with her, and told her that she is a great leader and a wonderful person. She smiled warmly. "Thank you, Rovax. I am truly touched." He then asked her if she had loved anyone before. She shook her head. "No, I never had time for romance. However, romance is something I want in my life, and I want to share my life with a special someone. Someone who will love me as much as I love him, no matter what." Rovax looked into her beautiful, blue eyes and suddenly he understood.

"My queen…Wingdra, I think you made the right choice of who to invite tonight. I wouldn't want it any other way." Wingdra looked at him with happiness in her face. "My neither." As they continued to enjoy each other's company, Sly and Carmelita decided to turn off the camera; they didn't need to watch anymore. Sly turned to Carmelita, put his arms around her, and said, "Looks like Operation Match Maker was a success." She smiled as she put her arms around him. "I couldn't agree more." she said as they kissed each other passionately.


	29. Chapter 28 Move Out!

Okay, its time for our team to head off to their fateful battle with Kanog. Let's go!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 28- Move Out!

Early next morning, everyone was on the move. Dramaran soldiers were busy preparing the fleet that would aid Sly and his friends against Kanog's forces, and Rovax was put in charge of the fleet. Queen Wingdra had her hands full as well, making sure everything was going as planned. She and Rovax were really cheerful the whole time; apparently the rest of their date last night went perfectly. Sly and the others were giving their new allies a hand in preparing for the upcoming confrontation. It was like getting ready for the biggest party of the year; everybody wasted no time making sure all was set.

Cruisers were being loaded, space fighters were being checked for battle, and the men chosen to fight were gathering their weapons for their fighters. Meanwhile, Queen Wingdra was waiting for Rovax in her private chamber. She got on her feet when he came in, while smiling. Rovax was also smiling as he saw her and said, "You wanted to see me, my Queen?" She nodded. "Yes, I want to know the progress for the fleet. How long before they are ready to move out?" "We should be ready to leave in less than an hour. We are making a lot of progress."

"I am glad to hear that, Rovax. Hopefully our forces will make a difference in the battle against Kanog." She looked down at her feet, obviously worried. Rovax looked concern and approached her. "Wingdra, is something wrong?" The queen looked up to him and said, "I am worried that you may not return from the battle." He took one of her hands in his, looked her in the eyes, and said, "I will return to my home…and to you. I promise." Wingdra smiled, feeling assured that she will see her loved one again. And to her surprise, Rovax leaned in and kissed her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright troops, we are ready for what may be the biggest battle of our lives! There is a good chance all of us may not survive to return here, but I don't want anyone who has volunteered to back out now because of a little fear. I need to know that you are all with me and our allies to the end. Who is with me?" All the troops yelled at Rovax that they were going. Rovax, pleased with their dedication, told them to get on board their ships and prepare for departure. They moved without hesitation. Sly came up behind him. "You sure have a way with words, Captain." Rovax laughed as he walked with Sly.

"Are your friends ready to leave as well?" Sly nodded. "Yeah, everyone is onboard and ready to go. They are just waiting for me to come back. Say, how did your date with the queen go?" Rovax smiled. "It was perfect. We dined, we talked, and we stood out on her balcony, looking at the mountains. It was the happiest time of my life, and hers too. I am telling you, my friend, I'm in love." "Join the club," said Sly as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I better get to the Dragon Thief. You coming along?" "No, I have to be in our new flagship, the _Talon II_. I will contact your ship once we are ready to go."

"See ya up there." Sly and Rovax went to their separate ships. Once onboard, Sly asked Carmelita if everything was ready. She nodded and said the ship and its crew could not be more prepared. "Needless to say, everyone is looking forward to kicking Kanog's evil butt." "I couldn't agree more." Sly sat in his captain's chair and asked Murray to fire up the engines and take off. "Yes sir, Sly! I am pumped for some action!" He then activated the engines, lifted the vessel off the ground, and took off into outer space. Shortly after they left the atmosphere, the Dramaran fleet appeared right behind them.

The fleet was massive; it was as big as Jacor's fleet. They were armed to the teeth; a dozen heavily armed battle cruisers, hundreds of sleek star fighters, and a few medical vessels. Rovax then appeared on their monitor. "Sly, my fleet is right behind you. As soon as we meet up with Jacor's fleet, our next stop will be Kanog's home world." "Roger that, Captain." The monitor went back to the space in front of them. Sly then turned to Jacor. "Jacor, does your fleet know we are coming with additional forces?" The dolphin warrior nodded. "I have informed Admiral Balack about the events on Dramar. They were overjoyed to have another fleet to aid us."

"That is good to hear." said Beowulf. "With Sly's crew, your fleet, Rovax's fleet, and Yanor's rebel forces on Plaxis Prime, I believe we are more than ready to fight that tyrant." "Hear, hear!" said everyone on the bridge. When they have met up with the Aquian fleet at the asteroid field, Jacor told his troops it is time to attack Kanog. He then told everyone to wait a few minutes; he informed them of a gap in the asteroid field big enough for the whole army to fit through. "It will appear in a few minutes, so be ready to move when it comes." At that moment, Bentley told them that they were getting a transmission.

"Do we know who it's from?" asked Sly. "It is a secure transmission from…Plaxis Prime." Everyone fell silent. "Could it be from Kanog?" Carmelita asked. "Why would that maniac contact us on a secure frequency when he knows that we are his enemies?" asked Penelope. "Good point. Bentley, put it through on that same frequency. Beowulf and Jacor, if it is Kanog, you two better not be up here when he appears." They nodded as they exited the bridge. Bentley put the transmission on screen, and discovered with surprise that it was not Kanog on the monitor; it was Yanor.

"Sly Cooper, do you read me?" Still in shock, Sly responded with a "Loud and clear." Yanor looked relieved. "Thank goodness. When your tracking signal was lost I thought you were goners. It is good to see you all alive and well." Sly smiled at him. "We have a knack for surviving. How are your rebels doing?" Yanor smiled. "We couldn't be better. We are almost ready to make our move on Kanog. I have convinced him to have all my soldiers as back up for his forces, with me in charge. When he calls us for battle, _he_ will be our target." Sly and his friends laughed at this sinister plan.

"Nice. Can't wait for that moment." said Sly. "Me neither. By the way, what is happening on your end?" Sly continued to smile as he answered. "My crew and I could not be more prepared for the big fight. We have picked up a few friends, and they are bringing their own forces to help out. Jacor, Beowulf, its okay. You guys can come back in; it's our mutual friend Yanor." They came back in with relief. Sly turned back to Yanor. "Yanor, these are our new allies: King Beowulf and Chancellor Jacor." The black Mantian nodded to each of them. "I am glad you are helping us to take out Kanog. Jacor, I hope you trust me dispite what my people did to your planet."

Jacor smiled at him. "Anyone who wants to stop Kanog's tyranny is okay in my book." Beowulf spoke up. "It is very brave and noble of you to stand up against your planet's leader, and even nobler to have others stand by your side. I commend you." "Thank you, King Beowulf." "There is something else," said Sly. "Not only did Jacor get a fleet together, but we have a friend named Captain Rovax, and he's bringing in a fleet of his own. With both of their fleets and our ship's crew, we can handle anything that monster can throw at us. Oh, by the way, thanks for the heads-up you gave me before we left. It certainly enlightened us."

Yanor nodded. "Your welcome. Thankfully, Kanog still doesn't suspect of my plans to stop him. My troops can't wait to fight in the open." Jacor decided to interrupt. "Listen Yanor, I need to ask you something. Do you know where Kanog keeps that device that he used to turn Zarus into a statue? I need it to change my brother back to normal. As Chief of Security, you should know things most soldiers wouldn't." He nodded. "Indeed, I do know. It is called the Ximorator, and it's located in a laboratory beneath Kanog's palace. If you plan to retrieve it, good luck; it will be heavily guarded."

"We get into lots of heavily guarded places back on Earth! This lab will be no different, especially for "The Murray!" We'll get it, no problem!" Yanor was pleased with Murray's enthusiasm. "I'm glad to hear that. So when do you plan to arrive, Sly?" Sly looked back at him. "As soon as this gap in the asteroid field is in front of us, we'll move out immediately." "I can't wait for your arrival." Yanor ended his transmission. As he did, the screen showed that the gap has appeared right smack in front of them.

Sly asked Murray to set course for Plaxis Prime at Warp 9; that will get them there in 10 minutes. "I'll tell my fleet to move out at once," said Jacor as he beamed himself onto his flagship. "I'll tell Rovax to move his fleet," said Carmelita. After Sly got confirmation that both fleets were ready to go, he turned to Murray again. "Alright Murray, its time to move out…engage!" "You got it, pal!" He activated the warp engines and the Dragon Thief vanished into warp space, and then both the Aquian and Dramaran fleets vanished after them, moving to the location of the upcoming big battle.


	30. Chapter 29 The Calm Before the Storm

Here is the chapter before the big battle. Hope you all like it.

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 29- The Calm before the Storm

"We will reach Plaxis Prime in 5 minutes, Sly." said Murray. "Great. Before the fireworks start, get Jacor and Rovax on the line. We need to plan out the attack." The hippo nodded and contacted Jacor and Rovax immediately. When they were both on the screen, Sly spoke to them. "So, how shall we proceed with the attack?" Jacor was the first to answer. "I think we should concentrate on the big attack cruisers rather than the many, small fighters that pop out of them. With the Dragon Thief's Neutron cannon and the _Talon II_'s Power Disrupter, all their shields will be down, including Kanog's flagship."

"Yes, I agree." said Rovax. "Once their shields are down, they will be easy to destroy. Both of our fleet's fighters should be more than a match for theirs, in terms of firepower and numbers. When we have done enough damage, Kanog will call for reinforcements, aka Yanor's rebels. Once they join the fight, Kanog is as good as beaten." Sly smiled at this. "I like that plan. However, I like to make a small change." "What would that be?" asked Jacor.

"Defeating Kanog is our primary objective, but not our only one. We need to get the Ximorator to change Zarus back; we may need him for the struggle. I was thinking that while all the fighting is taking place, a small infiltration team should get down to Plaxis Prime, break into the lab, steal the Ximorator, and get back here in one piece. Also, if we do manage to shut down Kanog's ship's shields, I would to take a team of my own and board his ship to fight him in person. Zarus could join up later for that struggle. In the end, I am sure it will all work out. What do you guys think?"

Jacor and Rovax thought for a moment, and then they nodded in approval. Sly smiled again. "I hoped you guys would agree." Rovax then asked him who will be on his two teams. "I have thought about it, and I have the perfect people for the jobs." He then turned to his gang. "For the infiltration team, I want Carmelita to be the leader. I want Murray and Panda King to go with her; she could use the extra muscle." The three of them turned to Sly with surprise on their faces, especially Carmelita.

"Me? But this sounds more like your department, Sly." "I know, but I trust you. You can do this, I know it." She nodded in reluctance. However, Murray and Panda King were excited about the mission. "Awesome! We get into the lab and no one will stop us!" "A challenge I am indeed looking forward too," said Panda King. Sly nodded. "Alright, that is settled." He then turned back to Jacor and Rovax. "Now, as for the team to get onboard Kanog's ship, I will go. And I would like to bring you guys and Beowulf." The three of them looked excited at this plan.

"We will definitely be at your side, Sly Cooper." said Rovax and Jacor in unison. "I am honored to be on your team as well, Sly," said Beowulf. Happy that they are going to fight with him, Sly felt more prepared than ever to fight Kanog. "Thanks guys, I knew I could count on you." Just then, Bentley got everyone's attention. "Hey guys, we are now arriving in Plaxis Prime space. I recommend we drop out of warp space here." "Good idea, pal. Murray, deactivate the warp engines." "Aye aye, buddy." As soon as the Dragon Thief and the two fleets dropped out of warp space, they got a good look at Plaxis Prime.

It was thick with ships, like a huge black cloud. And right in the middle of this cloud, there was Kanog's flagship. It easily stood out from the others: an enormous, dark battle cruiser armed to the teeth. Needless to say, this was not going to be a pretty war. "Looks like you were right, Jacor; Kanog has been waiting for us." "No kidding," said an astonished Rovax. Sly spoke up again. "Okay, here is the deal. I have a space fighter of my own onboard. I will fly it to Kanog's flagship with Beowulf. You two will follow us in your own fighters. Sound good?" They nodded. "We will see you out there, Sly." said Rovax as both he and Jacor disappeared from the screen.

Sly then turned to the rest of his gang. "Alright guys, this is it. Time we give Kanog what he deserves! Carmelita, you have a space fighter too, and it has extra room for Murray and Panda King." Murray then interrupted. "Wait. Why can't we just beam ourselves to the lab, and you guys to Kanog's ship?" Bentley explained. "Because, Murray, both Kanog's palace and his flagship are made of some kind of metal that blocks all teleportation attempts from outsiders, aside from Jacor's of course. The only way to get to those locations is by space flight."

"That's right. Bentley, while we are gone you will be in charge. You and the rest of the gang will help the fleets to fight Kanog's army. Think you're up to it?" The turtle looked nervous, but firm. "You can count on me, partner." Sly nodded in approval. "Okay everyone, we all know what to do. Now let's get out there and fight!" Everyone cheered at this statement. Sly, Carmelita, and their chosen team members ran to the cargo bay to get to their fighters. Bentley wished Sly good luck.

In the cargo bay, everyone was in their fighters except for their pilots. Sly and Carmelita stood there, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. "Sly, promise me that you will come back to me in one piece. After all, I don't want to lose the man I fell in love with, not so soon." said Carmelita in a worried voice. Sly smiled. "I promise. Besides, you just caught me and I don't plan on getting away from you this time, Inspector." he said in tease. She laughed, and then they both hugged one another and shared another passionate kiss. It seemed to last forever. Once they parted, they immediately got onboard their fighters.

"Okay Bentley, we are ready. Open the cargo bay doors." "Rodger, Sly." The big doors leading to the space btw them and the Mantian army opened, beckoning them to fly through. In their cockpits, Sly and Carmelita looked at each other one last time before they launched their space fighters through the doors, flying towards their destinations. Beowulf asked Sly if he is alright. Sly looked back and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I am just getting through the calm before the storm." In Carmelita's fighter, she was thinking the same thing, plus something else.

'If we all make it through this and get back home, I am going to tell Sly I want to spend the rest of my life with him. And maybe, just maybe, he would give up his life as a master thief so he could be with me. I want that more than anything else…' "Hey, Carmelita!" Murray interrupted her thoughts. "You alright?" Coming back to her senses, she nodded. "I am fine, Murray. Just fine."


	31. Chapter 30 The War

This is it: The big space battle you have all been looking forward too! Enjoy it immensely!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 30- The War

Onboard his prized flagship, Emperor Kanog sat in his command chair overseeing the space before him. He was expecting an attack from a certain raccoon, and he didn't have to wait long. One of his officers reported to him that a massive fleet was approaching, with the Dragon Thief in the lead. He narrowed his eyes. 'Interesting, seems Sly Cooper has been very busy during his little trip. It matters not, in the end I will crush them all.' he thought as he ordered his army to attack the incoming force. "Show them no mercy, hold nothing back! Do not stop until they are all destroyed!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The space fighters that contain Sly, Carmelita, and their teammates are heading straight for their destinations. The pilots are determined to get their jobs done and come back alive; no matter what. Before long, they were joined by Jacor, Rovax, and their fighter squads. "Are you ready, Sly?" Rovax asked. "As ready as I'll ever be," answered Sly. Jacor spoke up next. "I hope you guys _are_ ready, because we are about to have company!" They looked ahead and saw dozens of enemy fighters heading towards them. With a smile, Sly said "Alright guys, let's plow the road!" With that, the war started.

Blue Aquian fighters, red Dramaran fighters, and sleek, black Mantian fighters were swarming in a cloud of lasers and explosions; it's like watching the 4th of July fireworks, only much more intense and lethal. The enemy fighters may have larger numbers, but they were outclassed in terms of flying skills and teamwork. Within minutes several Mantian fighters were space dust, but a few Dramaran fighters went down with them. The Aquian ships suffered casualties as well, which only made them fight harder. Before long, some Mantian battle cruisers decide to take part in the action.

The Aquians and the Dramarans, knowing now how tough the enemy forces were, decide to take the battle up a notch. They sent in about 5 battle cruisers from both fleets to assist their smaller fighters. Their combined firepower easily outmatched the enemy ships; about 6 or 7 Mantian vessels were blown to oblivion within a few minutes. It was because they are working together that they are winning, so far. More Mantian ships arrived from the main fleet, and they were going to play nasty.

Jacor and Rovax had their hands full as well. 3 squads of 10 Mantian fighters were practically on top of them as they were trying to shoot them down. Jacor got an idea and called Rovax on his com device. "Rovax, I think I have a way to get rid of these pests. You with me?" He replied with, "I'm all ears." Jacor then told him to follow his lead and if they pull this off, they would be free of bogeys. Rovax agreed as they went in opposite directions, making sure they had the right amount of fighters behind them.

They moved in a pattern that went in circle like directions; in fact, they were flying in what was called the "Number 8 Maneuver" according to Aquian battle history. Jacor and Rovax flew in a pattern that would form the number eight constantly; both of them going in opposite directions of the pattern. With so many enemy fighters in pursuit, there was not enough room for maneuvering without causing collisions, as did happen. Every time Rovax and Jacor passed each other, more and more Mantian fighters would collide with each other, destroying themselves in the process!

After a few minutes, the last enemy fighters were blown to pieces. Needless to say, Jacor and Rovax were pleased with themselves at pulling off this move. "I have got to teach that maneuver to my men someday! Thanks Jacor." "No problem, Rovax. Now let us meet up with Sly and help him get inside Kanog's flagship." Both of them flew in the direction that Sly, activating their boosters to catch up.

Meanwhile, Sly and Carmelita were having fun as well. While their alien allies were busy, they were flying quickly towards their targets. Unfortunately, a squad consisting of no less than 15 to 20 Mantian fighters was hot on their tails! Sly got Carmelita on the line. "Carmelita, looks like we got a few bogeys to deal with. What do you say we "have fun" with them?" "I was just thinking the same thing, Ringtail. Let me handle half of them, you take the other half." After she said this with a smile, they u-turned and faced them head on.

The enemy fighters scattered as Sly and Carmelita flew through their previous positions, and then fell back in pursuit. Sly got about 10 fighters on his back; perfect. He dodged enemy fire for a while, teasing them that they couldn't hit him if he stood still. After getting tired of being chased, he quickly switched his thrusters to reverse and instantly he was behind the  
Mantians. Sly then immediately fired his twin laser cannons and blasted all of them to kingdom come! "Excellent piloting skills, Sly" said Beowulf behind him. "Thanks, your highness." All clear on his end, he checked on Carmelita.

She was doing well, considering her shields have just failed from all the enemy fire. Carmelita did a loop and disappeared from the Mantians sights. She ended up behind them and fired her lasers at them. Only 2 managed to escape her line of fire and began to fire at her again. 'These guys are really beginning to give me a headache,' she thought as they chased her once more. Fed up, she decided to do a crazy stunt that, if she did it right, just might work.

She turned hard on her controls so that she was facing the enemy fighters. Before another shot was fired from them, Carmelita began to roll her ship, while firing her lasers at the same time! Her rolling dodged enemy fire while she was firing at them! In a way, she was defending and attacking at the same time. It worked; both of the ships were destroyed. Relieved, she asked if Murray and Panda King were alright. They assure them that they are. Not long after, Sly caught up with her.

"Nice work, Gorgeous." She thanked him as they resumed their original course. Jacor and Rovax joined up with them a minute later. "What kept you guys?" asked Sly. "We ran into some old friends." Jacor answered in tease. "Enough chit-chat, lets get to Kanog's flagship before more fighters show up." They all agreed and headed straight for the Mantian flagship, which was dead ahead. Sly contacted Bentley and said they were approaching Kanog's ship. "How are you doing on your end?" he asked.

"Let me put it this way Sly: It is an inferno back here and it is only getting hotter! I have moved the Dragon Thief on the attack and so far, we are holding up. Thanks to us, and the other ships on our side, dozens of Mantian battle cruisers were destroyed! And the number of Mantian star fighters is dropping at a fast rate! Guru and Dimitri are really getting the hang of the weapon controls. Penelope and I have been keeping the ship's shields up, but we are beginning to get hammered by more crusiers from the main enemy fleet. Bottom line, I think we pretty much pissed them off."

Laughing, Sly asked him how long before Kanog calls for Yanor's reinforcements on the planet's surface. "At the rate his forces are falling, I believe he will call for "help" very soon. If you, Beowulf, Jacor, and Rovax are going to get onboard his flagship, now is the time. I'll power up the Neutron cannon and target the vessel. Just make sure to stand clear when we fire." "Rodger that, pal. Let me know when you are ready to shoot." He turned off his com link as he and the others approach the vessel.

As they were moving, Carmelita contacted Sly. "Sly, I think it is time I headed to the surface and break into Kanog's lab. With Murray and Panda King, it shouldn't take long." "Okay, be careful down there. And…good luck." "You too, Ringtail." After that last statement, she flew down to the location of Kanog's palace with her boosters at maximum. As she vanished in the planet's atmosphere, Sly hoped she would return to him alive and in one piece. 'Somehow, we are going to be together once we get home. I promise.'

Bentley's com transmission interrupted Sly's thoughts and snapped back to reality. "What did you say, Bentley?" Annoyingly sighing, he repeated his last statement. "I said the Neutron Cannon is at full power and is ready to fire. You and the others better move out of the way. Once the ship is disabled, you have only 2 minutes to get inside before the effects wear off." Rovax butted in. "2 minutes?! That's not much time!" Sly spoke again. "Then we better make sure we have a way in before we make our move. Bentley, have you found a way inside the flagship?"

"Affirmative, Sly. During the fighting, I have been scanning Kanog's flagship, and I have discovered the location of the garbage disposal hatch. It is underneath the vessel, just before the engines; you'll see it. The opening is large enough for your fighters to fit through easily. The only complication is to hit the vessel with the hatch still open. If the timing is off, the hatch will be closed and won't open again until the ship is operational once more. The hatch opens every 10 minutes, and it just so happens that it is less than a minute before it opens again.

"This is a one-shot move; if you guys miss your chance, and if Kanog notices that his ship wasn't fired on during the time his ship is shut down, he'll know something is up and try to detect you." "We understand, Bentley. We are moving directly beneath the ship now." As Sly said this, they were indeed on route to the garbage disposal hatch. They have spotted it within seconds: a large, square shaped opening just waiting to dump its contents. Jacor contacted Bentley. "Bentley, we are directly below the hatch. Ready when you are." They waited a few more seconds and… the hatch opened. "The hatch is open!" said Jacor.

"Copy that, Jacor. Firing Neutron Cannon…NOW!!" At that moment, the Dragon Thief's head opened its mouth and fired a large beam of blue-white energy towards Kanog's ship. It made contact and the ship's shields went down, as did the whole thing; the whole vessel was covered in blue-white crackling electricity. The timing could not be more perfect; the hatch was still open. Sly got Bentley on the line. "Bentley, it worked! The hatch is still open! We are heading inside that big tub of junk now. Wish us luck." As Sly and his wing mates flew into the hatch, Bentley wished them good luck in silence.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back on Kanog's ship, it was chaos! The whole vessel was in the dark; literally. Every Mantian on board was struggling to get the ship's systems back online before they were attacked. In his private chamber, Emperor Kanog was smiling as he was calmly sitting in his chair. "Very impressive, Sly Cooper. It seems that I have underestimated you and your "new friends." I will have to call for Yanor's back-up forces very shortly, but not just yet. If I am right, I am about to have some "personal company" before long. And when they show up, I will have a nasty surprise waiting for them…" He then started laughing insanely as he took out a small object from his right chair arm and looked at it in triumph.


	32. Chapter 31 The Infiltration

Okay, here is the chapter with Carmelita's team in action! What will happen once they reach the lab?

Let's find out now!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 31- The Infiltration

"Okay, be careful down there. And…good luck." "You too, Ringtail." After she said this, Carmelita moved her ship towards Kanog's palace with boosters at maximum power. She didn't have to worry about enemy fighters anymore; they were all too busy with the other fleets. As her fighter entered the planet's atmosphere, it began to grow hot inside, very hot. Carmelita had to struggle a lot to keep her ship from spiraling out of control. Murray and Panda King were holding on tight in there seats, hoping that they will get through this.

"Hold on boys, we are almost through!" After another minute or two of intense flying, they have made it near the surface and Carmelita began to level out the fighter. "Man Carmelita, you sure are a great pilot! We would have been cooked without you." "I also admire your ability to keep us alive under such stressful conditions." Carmelita turned to them and smiled. "Thanks guys; coming from you that means a lot." She thought to herself as she turned her head back to the front of her. 'For internationally wanted criminals, they are alright. They and the rest of Sly's gang have traits that no other criminal gang would have…'

A few minutes later they saw it: Kanog's palace. It looked just the same as it was when they were here last time, except for one big difference. It was covered in a black-tinged force field. 'No doubt Kanog put it up while he is on his precious flagship.' thought Carmelita as she landed her fighter a ditch about 20 meters from the palace. After all three of have gotten out and stretched their legs, they headed towards the palace without being noticed by the probe floating above the place; obviously it was put up there to detect any unwanted visitors.

It sent out a yellow beam and scanned the area around the palace; Carmelita and her team made sure they were hiding behind large rocks when the beam came toward them. Once they were close enough to the front gate, Carmelita huddled with the other two. "Okay guys, here is the plan. Panda King, that probe is floating above the palace, but it is not protected by that force field. I suspect that probe is the source of its power; my scanner detects the same type of energy coming from that probe into the field. You should be able to blow it up using one of your rockets. Once you destroy it, the force field should collapse."

"I will endeavor not to miss." Carmelita then turned to Murray. "Murray, once the force field is down you will have to throw me to the front gate; the bridge that connects the gate to the main land is off. It is too far for me to jump to. Once on the other side, I should be able to activate the bridge to let you and Panda King across." "Check!" After the yellow beam had passed them, Panda King got up and aimed his rocket launcher at the probe. "Proton rocket, fire!" The rocket soared to its target like a hawk. It hit the probe head on, and it blew up in a big explosion! As it vanished in the blast, so did the force field.

"Success! What a beautiful explosion that was!" shouted Panda King. "Good shot. Alright Murray, it's your turn." The big hippo nodded as he and Carmelita made to the edge of the ground that is suppose to connect with the energy bridge. Murray picked up Carmelita and threw to the other side with a great thrust. She landed gracefully at the gates. She turned back to Murray. "Nice throw, big guy! Sit tight; it should take a moment to find the bridge controls." Carmelita knew that the outside controls had to be here somewhere. Sure enough, she found them right above where the bridge extends from.

She pushed the small blue button and the bridge has appeared. Immediately, Murray and Panda King ran across the bridge and met up with Carmelita. "Thanks, Carmelita. So now that we are at the gates, how are we going to open them?" asked Murray. Carmelita thought about it for a moment, and then she smiled mischievously. "We won't have too…" She told them to hide on the left side of the gates. Just then, the gates opened up and two Mantian guards appeared. They found out that something was wrong with the scan probe and were ordered to check it out.

When they came out, they've discovered that the protective force field is down, and the probe was gone. Before they could do anything else, someone tapped their shoulders. They turned and next thing they knew, they were knocked out colder than a mackerel by a big hippo! Murray massaged his fists and said, "That's right you Mantian chumps! "The Murray" just put you guys to sleep…the hard way!" Pleased that this had worked, Carmelita led her team inside the palace before the gates closed behind them.

They remembered this room: big and empty, except for the big pad and the red box with buttons. Carmelita began to examine the box. "Yanor said that the lab is underneath our position, and each button takes us to a different location in the palace. The question is which button will take us to the lab?" Panda King came forward to examine the buttons also. "Perhaps we should wait for another guard to show up, and then we could "persuade" him to tell us." Murray jumped in. "Or maybe we could just press each button until we are in a place that looks like a lab!"

Carmelita thought about it, and she came up with a solution. "Let us try both ideas. Murray, you will step onto the pad and press a different button at each location. Continue to do this until you find the lab. When you do, come back here to get us; we will stay here encase more guards appear to "tell" us where the lab is. Got it?" He nodded as he stepped onto the pad. "Don't worry comrades! "The Murray" will be back in a flash!" After saying this he started with the purple button, and then he was gone in a purple light. "I hope he will be alright." "Do not fear, Carmelita. Murray is a force to be reckoned with. He will be fine."

They only had to wait a few minutes before the big guy returned, and with a happy face. "Hey guys! I found the lab! It took me several buttons and a suddenly embarrassing moment, but I found the right button; it's the black one…" "Good work, Murray. Before we move, tell me…what do you mean by "a suddenly embarrassing moment"?" Murray looked down and giggled. "You see…when I pressed the white button, it took me to a restroom, and I caught a Mantian with his pants down, literally!" All three laughed. "Luckily, I managed to beam away before he saw me, but man that was pretty awkward."

After they had stopped laughing, Carmelita told them to get on the pad and she will press black button. "You two ready? We might run into some tough security down there." They both nodded, stating that they were prepared for anything. Nodding at this, Carmelita pressed the black button, and they both vanished in a black beam light. When the light disappeared, they found themselves in a lab alright. It was huge: experimental armor suits everywhere, thruster packs in a bin labeled "Rejected", and strangely no guards in sight…

"I got a bad feeling about this," said Carmelita as she looked around. "Yanor said that this lab would be heavily guarded, and yet there is not a soul here…most suspicious," said Panda King. Murray spotted something at the very back of the lab; it was the most high-tech safe they have ever seen, 6ft tall, with a computerized combination lock and lasers where a safe door should be. Inside, there was a small device that looked like a black box with two buttons on it, one was red and the other one was blue.

"That has to be the Ximorator!" exclaimed Carmelita. Just then, a familiar voice spoke up from behind. "Step away from that safe, or you will be terminated!" The three of them turned around, and looked at the newcomers with looks of shock; it was Commander York and his team of 8 commandoes that Carmelita once commanded when she was abducted! Now they were preparing to beat them into pulps! "Commander York, what is the matter with you?! It's me, Inspector Fox! Don't you remember me?"

Commander York just looked at her with strange, blank eyes and repeated his previous statement: "Step away from that safe, or you will be terminated!" Murray turned to Carmelita with nervousness. "Uh, Carmelita…I don't think he remembers you." Panda King took a good look at the soldier apes carefully, and then he faced Carmelita. "Carmelita, I believe that they do not know what they are doing. Kanog has some kind of mind control over them; he must have done this while we were away." "That explains why they didn't come with us," she said sarcastically.

The apes were beginning to get out there weapons. Murray thought of something. "Carmelita, don't worry about these guys. Panda King and I will hold them off while you get the Ximorator out of the safe…we will try not to hurt them too bad." Carmelita looked stunned at this plan. "That's nice of you Murray, but I don't have the slightest idea of how to open that alien tin can! This is something only Bentley can figure out, and he's not here!" "There is no choice," said Panda King. "We have faith in you. You can do it." As he finished this statement, the two of them started the big brawl with the commandoes.

After Panda King's pep talk, Carmelita decided to look over the safe and figure out how to open it. The combination lock needed a specific 7 symbol code, and unfortunately for her, all of the code symbols are unfamiliar. 'This is hopeless. How I am I suppose to figure out the code if I don't know what the symbols mean? Where is that smart turtle when I need him? Oh yeah, fighting impossible odds up in space!' Then she remembered something Sly once explained during their space travels: "All safes are the same, no matter how they are designed. Sometimes, when you are clueless, just use your gut…your instinct." She closed her eyes and punched in a random combination…

While Carmelita was code cracking, Murray and Panda King were skull cracking! The big hippo knocked out 2 apes with a single punch to the face each, and two more by punching them in the gut, followed by a head butt to each noggin. They too fell. "Yes!! "The Murray" has triumphed yet again!" Panda King used his Flame-Fu moves to both dodge their attacks, and rendering them unconscious within seconds. He bowed and said, "Forgive me, I did not wish to bestow this pain upon you." After his apology, he and Murray now turned to the head ape.

"You two will be terminated!" yelled Commander York as he rushed towards them. The hippo and panda merely side stepped and York crashed into a table full of untested weapons, causing the whole thing to collapse. York got up, turned back at his opponents, and charged again. Murray gave him a strong, right hook that sent him at Panda King, who finished him with his "Palms of Thunder" move, flattening him. Once the action was over, they looked around; the whole lab was messed up from all the fighting. "Man, I think we over did it a bit, don't you think?" Panda King nodded. "We have used our combat techniques "excessively."

"Well boys, regardless of the damage you caused and the fact that you knocked out my commando squad, you did an excellent job." Carmelita walked to them, with both a satisfied look on her face and the little gizmo in her left hand. Murray jumped with joy. "Awesome! You got the Ximorator! How did you figure out the code?" She just smiled and said, "I trusted my gut." She looked at York and his troops, lying unconscious on the floor. "Are they going to be alright?"

Panda King turned to her and nodded. "I believe so, once Kanog's hold over them is broken." "Then let us hope that Sly and the others are doing okay aboard Kanog's flagship. Come on, we got what we came for. Let's move before more Mantian goons show up!" They ran back to the pad and punched the button that said "Main Entrance" and they were instantly brought back to their starting point. "Okay boys, as soon as we get back to our space fighter we will head back to the Dragon Thief."

But as soon as the team was outside again, they have found a horrible sight; Carmelita's space fighter was destroyed! It was lying there in a smoking, burning heap of metal rubble. To make matters worse, dozens of Mantian guards were there at the sight. They turned and saw Carmelita and her team come out of the palace and began to charge at them. "Sweet apple pie, looks like our only way back to the gang is gone up in smoke!" said Murray in despair. "We are not out of options…yet."

Carmelita activated her com device. "Bentley, its Carmelita! Good news, me and the guys got the gizmo to turn Zarus back to normal! Bad news, a bunch of stupid Mantian guards totally scrapped my space fighter! We need to beamed back on board immediately! Do you copy?" She waited for a moment, and then she got her response. "Rodger that. I'll beam you guys out of there in just a moment. Give me 5 seconds…" The guards were practically upon them now! Just before they could deliver the killing blows, Carmelita, Murray, and Panda King vanished in a bright light.

Back onboard the Dragon Thief, the infiltration team returned in one piece. They were on the bridge, overlooking the battle that is still raging on. "Thanks Bentley, we were almost goners down there," said Carmelita gratefully. The turtle nodded. "No problem, Carmelita. Penelope will get to work immediately on the Ximorator. Once Zarus is back to his old self, we will find a way to send him to help Sly." The beautiful fox suddenly looked worried. "Any word from Sly or the others?"

Bentley shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. I have been trying to contact them after they have flown inside Kanog's flagship, but their com signals are being blocked; it's probably that same metal that blocks our teleportation systems as well. I'm afraid there is nothing we can do except wait…and pray." Carmelita looked towards the humungous ship that belonged to Kanog, and prayed silently that Beowulf, Jacor, Rovax, and especially Sly will defeat that tyrant and escape in one piece.


	33. Chapter 32 The Unexpected Surprise

Alright, now it is Sly's team's turn to be in the spotlight. Also, this and the next chapter will be the last I post before Christmas. This will be a double post. I will continue to post after New Year, I promise. Until then, Enjoy!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 32- The Unexpected Surprise

"Bentley, it worked! The hatch is still open! We are heading inside that big tub of junk now. Wish us luck." When Sly heard Bentley signing off, he and the rest of his team flew up the open hatch to the inside of Kanog's flagship. The huge garbage duct was filled with falling junk; the team had to do a lot of maneuvering to not get damaged. "Heads up, guys! If we are not careful, we'll be going out with the trash too!" Sly yelled. They had to move left, right, and spin a little to avoid being bombarded with waste. Finally, after some trash dodging, they have made it into the waste disposal section of the ship and landed.

It was completely dark when they landed, but before they even got out of their cockpits, the lights came back on and the disposal unit was operational again. "The Neutron Cannon's effects have worn off," said Beowulf as he and the others stepped out of their ships. "Yeah, but at least we are inside. Now we just have to hunt for Kanog," said Sly. Before they could do anything else, a patrol of green-armored guards came into the disposal room near their location. Sly and the team hid behind a huge metal crate before they were spotted. Rovax looked at guards and smirked.

"We can take them out easily. I want to deliver some personal payback for losing some of my men out there." "I agree," replied Jacor, thinking the same thing. "But even after we "take care" of those guards, more will show up, eventually we will be discovered. We need stealth and cleverness for this mission…at least till we find Kanog," said Sly with a smile. "What do you mean by "stealth" Sly?" asked Beowulf. Sly continued to smile as he took out a small device from his pocket.

"With this bad boy, we won't even have to lay a finger on those guards." The others looked confused. Seeing the expressions on their faces, Sly simply replied, "Watch and learn, gentlemen." He then threw the device nearly exactly where the guards were patrolling. When it stopped rolling in front of them, they looked at it with surprise and curiosity. A few seconds later…BANG! A small cloud of red gas came out covered the guards and they began coughing. When the cloud cleared up, they were completely unharmed.

"I thought you said that gizmo would knock them out?" asked Jacor. He, Beowulf, and Rovax still looked confused when nothing happened. "Keep watching," said Sly. With uncertainty, they looked back at the guards. When they saw them again, they tried not to laugh; the guards were fighting each other! "What did you do that for?" said one of the guards. "Me? It was you who did it!" said another. "If I didn't know better, I'd say it was both of you gas bags!" yelled a third guard. "I believe it was all of you idiots!" screamed the fourth guard in anger. Right then, they got into a big brawl!

When they started fighting, they formed a cloud of dust so thick that the only things that could be seen were their fists, heads, and feet mangling around with the sounds of a good old fashioned beating! After 5 enjoyable minutes of "Mantian Guard Smack Down," the guards were lying on the floor, unconscious. Sly told the team to move out and take off their armor. While they were removing the guard's armor, Beowulf asked, "What was that device you used, Sly?" "A Rage Bomb," answered a smirking Sly. "A nice little specialty from Bentley. Throw one of those at a group of guards, and instant guard fights!" "Very impressive, and creative," said a very impressed Jacor.

Once all the armor was removed, Sly told them to pick a suit and put it on. "With these armor suits on, no one will know that we are intruders. As long as we keep our cool and "blend in", we should be able to track down Kanog no problem." "I love that plan." said Rovax. It took a few minutes, but they all managed to get their new armor on. They were uncomfortable at first, but then the suits instantly changed size and shape to fit their new wearers. "Nice feature," said Sly. "I can't see a thing in this helmet," complained Beowulf. Just then, the helmet's visor cleared up so that its new wearer can see as clearly as before. "Uh…never mind," said the white wolf king.

They then moved the unconscious guard's bodies into an empty crate and locked them in. "That'll hold them." said Rovax. Then they picked up the guards weapons and were about to move out of the garbage disposal room, when they received transmissions on their Mantian helmet receivers. "Guard Unit 31, do you copy? This is Security Control. We have detected unusual activity at your location, almost like there was a fight. Is everything alright down there?" Acting fast, Sly masked his voice and hoped that they wouldn't recognize him.

"Security Control, this is leader of Guard Unit 31. Everything is fine down here, we just had a...uh…malfunction in the compactor system. It was driving us crazy…like it just didn't want to cooperate. And this was _after _the ship's systems came back online! We had just finished looking at it when you guys called in." The team waited in silence, hoping that their cover wasn't blown. After a minute, they got a response. "Yeah, I hear ya. They don't make garbage compactors like they used too. Head on back here and give a complete report on the malfunction. Control out."

Once their signal was gone, Sly took off his helmet and wiped the sweat out off his brow. "That was close." said Sly. "That was _too_ close, quick thinking Sly!" said Beowulf. After he put his helmet back on, Sly told the team to head out. They couldn't agree more to get out of this smelly place. Once they were outside in the main hallway, they stopped. "What is our next move?" asked Rovax. Sly turned to him. "You heard Security Control…we're going there to give a "malfunction report"." It took a moment or two before he caught on and laughed. Beowulf and Jacor joined in too.

While they were laughing, another guard patrol was marching by and noticed them. One of them came up to Beowulf. "What is so funny?" The white wolf hesitated. "Oh, we were just…uh…you know…" The guard waited. "My comrades here were just telling me a great joke about…about a bird, a dolphin, and a wolf at a bar, drinking wine. They got drunk and danced with one another. And do you know what the wolf said after they were done?" The other guards shook their heads. "He said…well, he said "Great, I danced with a feather duster and a sardine! Now I just have to find a girl to dance with!" Isn't that funny or what?"

They just stood there for a moment. And then…they began laughing their heads off! "That has got to be the funniest joke I have ever heard!" said the guard that questioned Beowulf. "You're buddies sure know how to make a guy laugh! I'll be sure to tell the others about it." He and the rest of his patrol marched away, laughing loudly. Stunned beyond belief that that worked, Beowulf laughed to himself as well, along with his friends. Sly put a hand on the king's shoulder. "Wow, your highness. I didn't know you were such a comedian." "A "feather duster" am I?" joked Rovax.

Once everything was quiet, Sly started to form a plan. "Okay, here is the deal. We head to Security Control, knock out any guards that are there, and use the security systems to locate Kanog. It will save us the trouble of searching this entire ship for the scumbag." "There is just one problem," said Jacor. "We don't know where the Security Control room is." At that instant, Jacor's visor changed to a layout of the ship, focused at their position. It showed him a route to Security Control. The other visors did the same. "Wow, I am beginning to like Mantian technology more and more," said Jacor.

"According to these readouts, Security Control is located 5 levels above us, in Room 451. We need to take an elevator nearby to get there." said Rovax. Impressed with this, Sly said, "Okay, let's move." They turned left and pretended to march like real Mantians. So far, none of the other soldiers didn't see past their disguises. 10 minutes later they had arrived at the elevator they needed to get onto. Before they could step inside, another Mantian guard came their way. This one was thinner than the others, and wore crimson armor. When the guard spoke, it was female.

"Hey boys. I need to get to Security Control immediately. I have to report an escaped prisoner on this ship. So be goods boys and let the lady in first, then you can have the elevator all to yourselves." Sly spoke up. "No offense miss, but we need to go to Security Control too. We need to report of a malfunction in the…" But the female guard cut him off. "Who cares about a stupid ship malfunction? I really need to get this report in, or Emperor Kanog will have my head for not doing my duty." She spoke with impatience and rudeness. Jacor stepped in. "Look, I am sure that elevator can hold all of us, and we are going to the same place. Why don't we just go there together?"

The crimson guard looked like she wanted to knock his head off, but she took a deep breath. "Fine, tough guy, we'll all go. Just don't crowd me," she said with annoyance. As they stepped into the elevator and the female guard asked it to take them to Level 5, Beowulf spoke to her. "You know, miss, you could show some respect for your fellow officers. What you did was rude and inconsiderate." She looked at him. "So sue me. It is not my fault that a very dangerous criminal escaped from his prison cell on my watch." Rovax spoke next. "How dangerous is this "prisoner"?

She looked at him and hesitated. "Well…surely, you know all about prisoner #23?" They had to play along to not give themselves away. Sly responded. "Oh yeah! Wasn't he the one who…caused a fight in the mess hall?" The guard laughed. "You wish. He happened to get imprisoned for causing sabotage in the main reactor of this ship a few days ago. He planned to blow it up along with Kanog and all his troops. Unfortunately for him, he was unprepared for a patrol of guards that had just come down to investigate the "malfunctions." He was zapped and next thing he knew, he was behind a laser door prison cell. What a fool; he should have been prepared for them."

The elevator stopped and opened its doors, letting them out on the floor. As they walked towards Room 451, Jacor spoke. "How did Prisoner #23 escape?" She turned to him and sighed. "He faked being dead after getting himself shocked from touching the laser door. He stayed down for a while, and me and another guard there were starting to think he really did get fried. I opened the door to take his body out. When I bent down to pick him up, he sucker punched me! He then took my blaster and zapped the other guard. He then got up and ran for it. When I got back on my feet, I began to head over to Security Control to report the escape. That is when I bumped into you, guys."

"What was his name?" asked Jacor. She looked away. "I…didn't ask what his name was. I never ask prisoners their names; I just watch them 'till they are executed." Jacor and the others were really getting paranoid about her. 'We may have to take her out too. She seems pissed off enough.' Finally, they have arrived at Room 451: Security Control. They went inside. There were about 6 to 7 other guards in the room, not counting the one they walked in with. A security officer wearing dark green came up in front of Sly. "Alright guys, give me the report for the compactor malfunction."

Sly nodded to Beowulf, Jacor, and Rovax; it was time to strike. But before they made any moves, the dark green officer got blasted! Sly turned to the direction the blast came from, and saw with surprise that it came from the female crimson guard! She then proceeded to fry the other guards in the room, leaving only Sly and his team. She then turned her weapon on them. "Now it is your turn, boys." Just then, Sly took out his cane and with one fast motion, he knocked the blaster out of her hand.

Rovax caught it and pointed it at her and said, "Don't move." The whole gang got her surrounded. Stunned, she looked at Sly's cane. She turned to Sly again. "That is not a Mantian weapon! Where did you get that?" Sly replied with, "Let's just say it was a gift from my dad." Beowulf stepped to the female guard with his sword out. "We have questions of our own. For instance, why did you fire at your own fellow officers?" She turned to the white wolf in disguise. "They weren't my fellow guards, and neither are you!" Sly sensed something strange about the female guard, so he decided to take a risk.

"Yeah, well, you are right about that. To be honest, me and my teammates were about to do the same thing you just did. I guess we should thank you for keeping our hands clean." She looked at him with confusion and suspicion. "You were going to fire on them too? Why?" Sly then took off his helmet and let her see his face, to the shock of his teammates. Needless to say, she was shocked as well. "You are not a Mantian! Who are you?" He smiled as he answered. "I'm Sly Cooper. Surely dear old Kanog told you about me?"

She thought for a moment, and then she nodded. "Yes, I have read Kanog's report about you. I believe he ordered you and your friends to retrieve the Manta Heart from Jacor, isn't that right?" Jacor stepped forward and took off his helmet too. Now she was more shocked than ever. "Jacor?! On this ship?!" He nodded. He asked Beowulf and Rovax to take off their helmets as well. Still confused about this whole thing, they took off their helmets. The female guard looked from one to the other, not knowing what to say.

Sly spoke next as he pointed at his two other teammates. "Meet King Beowulf and Captain Rovax. They, Jacor, and I are here to give Kanog a real bad day. But before we get into that, tell us you're story. I got a feeling we weren't the only ones hiding our "true" faces." After overcoming her shock and disbelief, she nodded and then she took off her helmet. Sly and his friends were shocked beyond belief; the crimson Mantian guard was actually an Aquian! She was about Jacor's height and appeared to be as old as he, had light green eyes, had a lighter skin tone, and had the look of a tough warrior, but not without beauty. After Sly told everyone to lower their weapons, she looked much calmer. 'She is so beautiful. How did she get on this ship?' Jacor thought as he stared at her.

The female Aquian looked at everyone. "My name is Ariel. You boys better take off that heavy looking armor and sit down, this could take a while.


	34. Chapter 33 The Final Plans

This is the second chapter in my last double post before Christmas. Alright, its time for Sly and the team to meet up with Kanog! What will happen? Let's find out! Oh, and Merry Christmas to all my reviewers!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 33- The Final Plans

After Sly, his teammates, and Ariel have removed their Mantian armor, they all sat down. Without her armor, Ariel wore a fine, ocean blue colored dress. Jacor thought it looked perfect on her. She then began to explain her story. "It all started the day that Kanog's forces invaded our home world. I was just an ordinary young woman trying to get to her emergency shelter. However, a Mantian soldier popped out of nowhere and tried to kill me. I would have been dead if it weren't for my older sister, Reina. She tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. She was a soldier doing her duty to not only to the rest of her people, but to her family as well.

"That Mantian scumbag knocked her blaster away, and then…he killed her," she said as her voice broke. Sly and his friends felt very sorry towards her, especially Jacor, who knew exactly what it felt like to lose a member of his family. She continued. "After I saw her get killed, I wanted to kill that murderer right there and then. While that chump wasn't looking, I picked up Reina's blaster and swiss-cheesed the creep. I was supposed to head into the shelter, but I wanted to kill as many Mantians as possible, so I ran into the war zone. I then saw the big battle with Jacor and Zarus fighting off Kanog.

"When Kanog vanished with Zarus and all his remaining soldiers began to retreat, I followed. I managed to sneak aboard Kanog's flagship before it closed its doors. I then hid myself in a crate full of explosives. I have been up here ever since." When she had finished her story, all went quiet for a while. Jacor then broke the silence. "I am so sorry about your sister, Ariel. I know how you feel. Zarus was practically my brother, and that tyrant took him away from me. You have my sympathies." Ariel smiled. "Thanks, Chancellor." He waved his hand. "Just call me Jacor."

Sly spoke up next. "But that was months ago, wasn't it? How did you stay hidden for so long?" Ariel turned to Sly. "It wasn't easy. I moved out of the crate when no one was looking, and hid myself in the ventilation duct nearby. It was big enough for me, and it allowed me instant access to the whole ship. For the next several months, I stole some food from the kitchens onboard and kept out of sight. It tasted like rotten seaweed, but it was all that was available. During my "down time", I came up with a plan to get back at Kanog for what he did…"

Rovax interrupted. "The Main Reactor sabotage attempt! The escaped prisoner #23 story! All of that was your doing!" She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, yeah that was me. I took some explosives from that crate I hid in and tried to blow up this ship with them while everyone was busy with the battle outside. Unfortunately, I got busted and was thrown in the slammer. After I "persuaded" a guard to come in, I knocked him out, used his blaster to kill the other guard, and took his armor to disguise myself.

"I was going to Security Control to shut down all security monitors to the main reactor room and try to blow it up again. That is until I ran into you guys, sorry about the trash talk." she finished with a smirk. Sly shook his head. "You were trying to keep your cover, just like we were. Sure you could have used some manners, but you weren't suspected of being an imposter. Well done in my book." "Thanks Sly." Beowulf decided to talk now. "I am impressed that you have survived on this enemy vessel for so long, but you are going to need help."

"Yeah," said Sly. "We came in here to find Kanog, and you came in here to get a clean shot at the main reactor. We can help each other out. After all, we have the same goal: Defeat Emperor Kanog once and for all." Ariel thought about it, and then she nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'm in. What's the plan?" Everyone then turned to Sly. "Let's see…First, we need to get Ariel into the Main Reactor core without being spotted. And then the rest of us will deal with Kanog, giving her enough time to set up the explosives. We just need to get off this bucket before the big bang. Any questions?" Sly asked.

Ariel was first. "My explosives have been confiscated, and I am sure they have disposed of the rest in that crate. Where am I going to get more from?" Sly smiled. "Simple…we brought some explosives with us." He took some black devices from his left pocket. "I borrowed a few from our pal, Bentley. These are Takhar bombs. A few of these bad boys in well placed locations should be enough for the job." He handed them to Ariel, telling her she had to push the red button to arm them and voice out how much time the bombs have before they blow.

"I think you should set them for 10 minutes, that'll be enough time for us to get back to our fighters once Kanog is beaten. I recommend not arming them until you get the OK from me, alright?" Ariel nodded. Sly looked around the others, thinking that they might have questions too. Rovax had one. "Is Ariel going to use her armor disguise again to get to the Main Reactor?" Sly shook his head. "I have another idea. I'll disguise my voice to sound like Kanog and use the com system in here to alert all the troops on the ship to not go check the reactor room for a few hours. That will give us a clear way for Ariel to set up the bombs. Any other questions?"

No one asked anything else. Pleased about this, Sly turned to the voice com. "Alright, let's make things more interesting for our friends here," he said with a smirk. He turned on the com and made a perfect Kanog imitation. "Attention all security personnel! This is Emperor Kanog. I want to inform you all that for the next few hours, the Main Reactor is not to be disturbed. It is not safe to be around the reactor for that period of time. If any of you knuckle heads are stupid enough to go in there before it is safe again…then consider yourselves radioactive waste. Now with that out of the way, lets win this fight, shall we?"

Sly then turned the com off. They all looked at the security monitors. It had worked; anyone that was in or near the reactor room is moving away as far as they could. Ariel looked impressed. "You sounded _exactly_ like Kanog! How did you do that?" Sly turned to her and smiled. "It is a trait of a master thief; to disguise your voice as well as your appearance." Jacor located the reactor room; 6 levels below them. Kanog was found in his private chamber at the top of the spire on the back of the ship. They needed to use the elevator to get there. Sly turned back to the team. "Alright team, we have our mission…now let's get it done!" They cheered as they left the security control room and headed toward the elevator.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"It's done; all the bombs have been placed. They just need to be armed," said a very pleased Ariel. She and the rest of the team got to the reactor room without bumping into anyone. Now Ariel had just finished setting up all the Takhar bombs in specific places where they could do maximum damage. The Main Reactor was gigantic: It was one big, black sphere of energy being surrounded by three stabilizer rings. Sly smiled at this. "Good work, Ariel. You had better stay here to arm the bombs. You should be safe here; no one will come for another hour or two. We'll contact you when we are on our way to get you, alright?" Ariel got on her feet and nodded.

"I'll be waiting for your message." Sly then turned to the rest of his team. "Okay guys, time to pay Kanog a well overdue visit." The team moved out back to the elevator. Jacor was about to head out too, but Ariel grabbed his hand and he turned back to face her. She looked concerned. "Jacor, I hope that you will come back alive. I mean, I don't want to lose a tough, handsome dolphin like you before we got a chance to go on our first date," she said with a smirk. Jacor looked stunned. "A date…with me? You…are…serious?" She nodded.

"Look, I know that we had just met, but I can tell that we have a lot in common. If we start going out, who knows? Maybe we could become something more. That is, if you think you can handle a rough house girl like me." Jacor just stood there, lost in thought. 'Well, she's got a lot of spirit…and I would like to get to know her better…' He came out of his thoughts and smiled. "Sure, a date it is." Just then, he heard Rovax calling. "Hey Jacor, what's the holdup? We got a tyrant's butt to kick!" "I'm coming Rovax!" He then looked at Ariel. "Well, I better get going."

Before he turned away, Ariel gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "For good luck," she said with a smile. Smiling back, Jacor waved her goodbye and went to catch up with the rest of the team. They were just getting in the elevator when Jacor arrived. Beowulf turned to him. "What took you, Jacor?" The dolphin warrior just smiled and looked away. "Just making a promise, that's all." Beowulf and Rovax looked at each other, confused by that statement. Sly, however, wasn't confused at all…

They were riding in the elevator, just moments away from there final battle with Kanog. As there destination approached, they were lost in their thoughts. Rovax was thinking about Queen Wingdra waiting for him to return home. He couldn't wait to begin to spend his life with her. Jacor was thinking about his future date with Ariel. He was thinking of an amusement park back on Dolphus he would like to take her too. Beowulf thought about his wife Isis and his son, Little Sly. He longed to see them both again.

The white wolf also thought about the warning nightmare he had, prompting him to come with Sly. 'It looks like the battle in my dream is about to happen. I just hope that I can make a difference and save Sly…' Sly, meanwhile, was thinking about Carmelita. He hoped that she and the others were successful on Plaxis Prime and got back to the Dragon Thief safely. He also thought about how he and Carmelita are going to be together once they were back on Earth. 'Of course, there is still the Cooper Vault job and Dr. M to deal with. After that, maybe I could find a compromise that we could agree on…'

Before he could ponder on it, they had arrived on the floor of Kanog's private chamber. The doors opened, and the team exited, with weapons out and alert. It was very big, as big as a gym! Sly's team stood back-to-back, looking in all directions. There was no sign of him. Rovax turned to Sly and whispered. "You get the feeling that he's been expecting company?" Before Sly could answer, he heard footsteps on his right. They all turned to the direction of the footsteps and saw their enemy.

Kanog had his hands behind his back, and was smiling. "Welcome Sly Cooper. I have been expecting your return for some time, and now you are here. Excellent…" Sly then turned back to Rovax. "I think that pretty much answers your question, Captain."

Note: Larry Cimora, one of your previous reviews asked if I had a "twist in here somewhere". Well, I have such a twist planned for my next chapter. I hope you like it; it is a twist you never saw coming! It is sure to surprise anyone who reads it, that's all I'm saying! Later!


	35. Chapter 34 The Last Fight Part 1

Happy New Year everyone! As I promised, here is the next chapter to my incredible story. This is the most highly anticipated one of all: The fight against Kanog! Enjoy it!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 34- The Last Fight Part 1

Sly and his team stood there in front of the big, gold armored Kanog, waiting for the ultimate showdown to start. However, Kanog seemed to be in no hurry. He was staring at them with a nasty smug on his face. At last, he spoke again. "I have been looking forward to this moment, Sly. When I discovered that your ship's tracking device was no longer functioning, and that my retrieval ship was lost, I have been anticipating an attack of some sort. Though I have to admit, I never expected it to be so large."

Sly looked at the tyrant with a smirk. "Yeah well, that just shows you how much you _really_ know me, pal." Kanog smirked himself as he looked at the others. His eyes landed on Jacor. "Well, well, if it isn't the fish I should have killed months ago! Nice to see you again, Jacor." The dolphin stared back at the evil ruler with hatred. "Sorry I can't say the same, monster!" Kanog chuckled as he turned his eyes at the other two. "Forgive me, but I don't think I've met your other companions."

Rovax spoke to him. "I'm Captain Rovax from Dramar, and I have heard all about you, Kanog. One of your ships attacked my ship's crew and nearly killed them! I am here to help my comrades defeat you. Though I must say…I thought you would be uglier." Kanog smiled menacingly at the falcon. "Very cheeky, _Captain_." He then turned to Beowulf. "And who is the hairball?" The white wolf looked at back at him with anger.

"I am King Beowulf of Crystalla. I have come to see to it that your reign of terror ends!" Kanog seemed amused. He then turned back to Sly. "Well Sly, you certainly have an interesting bunch of friends. Too bad none of you will succeed." "And why is that?" asked Sly confidently. Kanog smiled as he answered. "I have the tool to become the most powerful warlord in the universe…and you all have brought me the key to activate it!"

The team looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about, freak? What key?" asked Sly. "Him!" The Mantian ruler then pointed at Jacor! "He is the reason I had you and your band of thieves and the cop taken from Earth in the first place!" Sly and the others looked at Jacor, shocked and confused. Jacor looked back at Kanog. "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

Kanog then took out something from his belt…the Manta Heart! The whole team was really confused now. Jacor was the most confused. "Impossible!! How can you have the Manta Heart?! I stole it months ago!" Kanog laughed evilly. He then talked. "It is time you knew the truth about Sly's mission. So listen carefully, before I destroy you all." Sly and the others remained where they were, unable to know what to do. They had no choice but to listen.

Kanog then began to explain. "The Manta Heart that Jacor had stolen was a fake; a copy of the real thing. The real Manta Heart has been with me all along." Jacor couldn't believe this! 'A fake?!' Kanog continued. "I knew that the fish would try to retrieve it, so I put the Manta Heart in my throne room in a special container to prevent it from being detected. The fake was put in that room where Jacor popped in and stole it.

"With Jacor thinking that he had rescued his dear brother, I was free to experiment on the real deal. You see, I have a device that will feed off of another's life energy and make me stronger 10 fold! I had to attach the Manta Heart to its core, strap it onto myself, and activate it. With the immense power that Zarus possesses, I will become unstoppable!" Sly and the team were completely shocked at this revelation, especially Jacor!

Kanog paused for a moment, and then continued. "Unfortunately, the experiments failed. The device would not draw Zarus' power into me. I had my scientists study it around the clock, and after weeks of endless research, they have discovered the problem: Zarus was fighting the device's primary function." The team was stunned. "It turned out that even though Zarus was a statue, his fighting spirit was still uncontrollable. I could not believe that that fool was still fighting me, even in captivity!"

Jacor smiled as he said, "I believe it." Kanog ignored him and continued. "My scientists have determined that in order to have complete control over the Manta Heart, I would need something to subdue it, giving it no reason to fight. I then thought of the only thing that could calm Zarus' fighting spirit; his dear brother. Or at least, a part of him." Jacor and the others could not believe what they are hearing. "What are you getting at Kanog?!" Beowulf asked furiously.

Kanog answered the white wolf. "In order to become invincible, I needed Jacor to come here. I could have invaded his home world again and captured him, but it was too messy of an idea. So, I decided on a more subtle approach. I have sent research probes across the galaxy, looking for the right people to do it for me. And after months of searching, I have found them…" "Me and my gang!" exclaimed Sly.

The cruel ruler smiled. "That's right, Sly. Your gang of thieves were the perfect people for the job. I found out everything about you and was impressed with your reputation. Once you were onboard my ship, I had to weave a web of lies to get you to do my dirty work for me. I told you of the story of the Manta Heart and asked you to retrieve it so you would be returned to your planet.

"I knew that stealing a priceless artifact would get your attention and get you to go on your way." Sly interrupted. "Wait a second, dirtbag! I understand why you took me and my gang, but why take Inspector Fox and her commandoes as well?" "Simple, I didn't want any witnesses on your planet. Miss Fox and her troops were the only ones who would have seen your ship vanish, so I had to take them as well. I had her go with you to help you succeed, and her commandoes…let's just say I had other plans for them."

Rovax was mad. "You honorless fiend!" Kanog turned to him. "Be quiet, bird brain! I am not quite finished." Rovax stood there in silence, but still angered at this whole thing. The tyrant continued. "Once Sly and his team were on their way to Dolphus, all I had to do was wait for them to return. Of course, there were a few complications, which I have already explained. I knew that once you reach Dolphus, Jacor would convince you of the truth.

"I also knew that Jacor would want to help you to stop me, so I wanted to be prepared. However, I did not expect a fleet as massive as yours, nor so well prepared for combat." Sly's team smirked at this statement. Kanog continued. "Your huge armada is more powerful that I anticipated, I admit. They are formable, but not invincible. That is why just a few moments before you arrived in my chamber, I called for reinforcements back on Plaxis Prime. They will be here in 10 minutes to destroy your _mighty_ fleet."

The team smiled again. 'Excellent, that means Yanor's rebel troops are on their way! We just have to keep Kanog busy until they get here.' Sly thought. Kanog noticed this and stared at them. "Why are you smiling like that, when I am about to crush you all?" Jacor answered, "Oh, no reason. We just can't wait to end your tyranny once and for all." The others nodded. Kanog shook it off. "I wouldn't be smiling. Before I destroy all of you, I have one last thing to do."

He then pushed a button on his wrist, which caused the floor section Sly and his friends were standing on to electrify them! Kanog deactivated the electro floor and approached Jacor while they were down. "Oh don't worry; the shock will wear off in a minute. Unfortunately, it will be far too late! Now watch as I finally gain the power I have longed for!!!" Kanog got on one knee and took out a syringe. Sly and the others could do nothing as Kanog took a sample of Jacor's blood.

After taking the blood, Kanog backed up and took out a backpack-like contraption from the back of his chair; it was the device that Kanog had talked about a moment ago. He put it on, and placed the true Manta Heart in its core, which was on his chest. He then took the syringe and injected it into the core through a small hole. Once the blood began to swarm around the Manta Heart, he pushed the on button on the upper section of the core.

Kanog then smiled as the device began to absorb the Manta Heart's life force and transferred it into his body. Sly and the team watched in horror as Kanog's muscles increased, becoming massive. He began to grow twice his size and he arched back and screamed as he felt the pain of absorbing the power. When his disgusting transformation stopped, he fell on one knee and breathed hard. But all too soon, he slowly got back on his feet, laughing like a complete psychopath!

He stood before our heroes a huge monstrosity with a look in his eyes that would make you faint in an instant! Then Sly and his friends got back on their feet too; the shock from the floor finally wore off. They looked at the now monstrous Kanog with fear in their eyes. Sly spoke. "This is _not_ going to be pretty." He turned to the others. "You guys with me?" Beowulf, Jacor, and Rovax nodded as they took out their swords (Rovax had a sword all along; he just never took it out until now). Pleased that they are with him and as he took out his cane, Sly turned back to Kanog and yelled, "Let's take him down!!" They charged towards him, beginning the last fight.

Kanog merely swiped one of his massive arms and knocked the whole team into a wall, hard. This also caused them to drop their swords. They got back up, not willing to give up so easily. "Well, that didn't work," said Sly humorously. "We need a plan of attack." said Beowulf. Sly thought of the only way to win. "We need to remove the Manta Heart; it's the only way to stop him." "And just _how _are we going to do that?" asked Rovax. "We can't get near him without being flatten!" Jacor had found a solution.

"The solution is simple; attack him on all sides." Then Sly caught on to what the dolphin was saying. "I get it; Kanog can't touch us all if we attack all around him. He may be big and strong, but he is slow. We can easily dodge his attacks if we move quickly enough. We keep it up until there is an opening in his defenses; that's when I move in and take the Manta Heart. All in agreement?" They all nodded as they got ready to execute their plan.

Kanog approached and slammed his fists to where the spot where they were standing, but they had managed to dodge in time. "Spread out! Let's give him a good workout!" yelled Sly. Kanog looked around and chuckled. "You think you can defeat me? I have only just started on you insects!!" He went after Rovax first as he threw a table at him, but missed. Right after the table crashed, Jacor took advantage and jumped kicked Kanog in the back of the head. The blow only pissed him off, and tried to grab him.

The agile dolphin dodged his attempt with ease. "You got to do better than that, Kanog!" yelled Jacor as he grinned. Kanog was too distracted by him to notice Beowulf and Rovax grabbing both his legs and pulled them towards them. This caused the big Mantian warlord to fall with a great, big THUD! He was really mad now. After he got back up, he said, "Enough of this!! Stay still you insignificant worms!!" Kanog resumed his assaults, which everyone jumped and dodged easily.

Sly thought the plan was going well, except he didn't count on Kanog fighting dirty. The tyrant ripped off a piece of the floor and threw it at Sly! He managed to jump out of the way, but Kanog swiped him into another wall the moment he landed. It knocked the breath out of him. "Sly!!!" the others yelled as they ran to help their friend. Kanog turned around and body slammed on the incoming group. He missed, but it caused the whole room to shake violently, knocking the others off balance.

Before they could recover, he got up and went all battering ram on them! Beowulf, Jacor, and Rovax all got hammered and were lying face down on the floor, near unconsciousness. After seeing his teammates beaten, Sly felt a rush of reckless anger as he got back on his feet. 'He almost killed them! I have to end this _now_!' He then saw an opportunity; Kanog was looking at the others while making fun of their pathetic attempts to defeat him. Sly knew if he moved now, he would be able to grab the Manta Heart while his enemy was distracting himself!

Sly then charged at Kanog, and the Manta Heart, as fast as he could. Just a split second before Sly could take Kanog by surprise the tyrant turned and punched Sly hard in the gut! The raccoon fell on the floor again, rolling in great pain. Kanog then picked up Sly by the neck, and began to choke him. The others were too badly hurt to do anything to help him. Jacor and Rovax were trying to get back up, but Beowulf just lay there, watching the scene with a look of complete hopelessness.

Beowulf's nightmare had finally come true; Sly was about to be killed by Kanog, and his friends could do nothing to save him. 'No…it can't be. Even though I'm here, Sly's fate remains unaltered. My decision of joining him…has changed nothing. I am sorry Sly…' As Sly was gasping for air, Kanog pulled back his other gigantic fist and said a line that only Beowulf knew… "It is over. You have failed to stop me in my quest for ultimate power! Now I will destroy you." He then launched his final blow towards the helpless master thief. The others were screaming his name…

But then, something unexpected happened; Kanog stopped his attack just before it hit Sly and dropped him. As Sly and the others looked up, Kanog began to fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. He also started to shake uncontrollably. "ARRGH!! AHHH!! WHAT…IS THIS…PAIN?!?!" As he fell on his back still screaming in pain, Sly and his team slowly stood on their feet once more, confused and shocked by this whole thing. Jacor then noticed that Kanog was clutching his chest, right where the Manta Heart was…

The dolphin smiled and said the one word that made sense of Kanog's violent seizure:

"Zarus..."

To Be Continued…


	36. Chapter 35 The Last Fight Part 2

This is it: The exciting conclusion of the battle against Kanog! How will Sly and the gang survive this one? Without further ado, here is part 2!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 35- The Last Fight Part 2

Sly, Jacor, Beowulf, and Rovax were back on their feet, though battered and bruised. They watched as their nemesis, Emperor Kanog, rolling around in extreme pain. Sly walked over to the others to make sure they were alright. "We're fine Sly, just a bit shaken up," said Jacor. They all turned back to Kanog continuing his painful episode. "I don't understand, why is Kanog in such pain?" asked Rovax. The others wondered the same thing.

Jacor answered. "I know why. It is because of Zarus." They looked at him in shock! "Zarus?! How can that be?" asked Beowulf. "I saw him clutch his stomach and realized that despite Kanog's method of controlling Zarus' spirit, Zarus is still somehow fighting back." "Man, that is one tough brother you got, Jacor." said Sly, smiling. As they were thinking of what to do next, Sly got a weak transmission on his wrist com.

"Sly, do you read me? Are you there, buddy? Please, say something!" It was Bentley. Relieved to hear his old friend's voice again, Sly answered with a smirk. "Calm down, Bentley, I'm not dead yet." "Sly! Thank goodness! I managed to find a weakness in the ship's structure and punched our com signal through. I thought I'd never hear your voice again!" "Never say never, pal. By the way, do you know if Carmelita and her team made it back okay?" Another voice came from the wrist com, and it was female and very familiar.

"We made it back just fine, Ringtail. Good to hear you, again." Carmelita smiled as she answered. "Ah, the lovely Inspector Fox! You have no idea how relieved I am to hear your sweet voice again." said Sly charmingly. Smiling, Carmelita told him that the Ximorator has been recovered and Penelope has been trying to revive Zarus with it, but it didn't work. "I don't understand it, Sly." Bentley said as he talked next.

"Penelope and I have been analyzing it, trying to figure out what was wrong. As far as we can tell, the device is undamaged and fully functional. However, it just won't do the job!" Remembering what Kanog said earlier, Sly responded with seriousness in his voice while ignoring Kanog's screams of pain. "I know why Zarus has not been revived. Old Kanog pulled a fast one on us; he had the real Manta Heart all this time, and the one that Jacor stole was a fake."

There was a brief moment of silence. "What?! I…I don't believe it!! How do you know that?" "The big cheese over here practically bragged about it when we found him. But that is not the all. He used the Manta Heart to power a device that made him the Manta Hulk! He has been trying to flatten us, and nearly did. Then he fell to the floor and started having violent seizures of pain; those are the noises in the background by the way."

When he was done explaining the situation, Carmelita yelled in anger. "That lying skumbag!! That explains everything." "It sure does. Hey Bentley, Kanog said his reinforcements are on the way. Have they joined the party yet?" Smiling with satisfaction, the turtle replied. "I have received a secure transmission from Yanor while you and your guys were having fun. They will be here in a few minutes! I can't wait to find out how Kanog is going to take this!!"

Sly smirked as he replied. "Me neither, pal. Listen, do you think you can teleport the Ximorator to me so I can change Zarus back to normal?" Bentley answered with uncertainty. "I'll try, Sly. I am barely managing to talk to you; the signal is still weak. I will try to boost the transporter's power to stand a better chance of getting through." Sly thanked him. "I'll let you know when to send the package." Bentley said as he cut off the transmission.

Sly turned back to the rest of his team. "Good news, guys. Carmelita and her team got back to Dragon Thief in one piece. They have the Ximorator are going to try to send it to us, but we need to remove the Manta Heart first. You guys need to keep big and ugly still so that I can get to it." They all nodded. The team cautiously approached Kanog without getting flattened. Jacor and Rovax held on to each of his arms, while Beowulf grabbed both of his legs.

It was very hard to keep someone as big and strong as a buffed-up Kanog still. "Hurry up, Sly! We can't hold for long!" yelled Beowulf. Sly quickly jumped onto Kanog's stomach and pressed the off button on the device. Once it was deactivated, Sly carefully removed the Manta Heart and backed away. "Alright guys, fall back!" They all let go and backed off as far as possible. Kanog finally stopped screaming and thrashing, and then he began to shrink back to his normal size.

While he was shrinking, Sly gave the real Manta Heart to Jacor. The dolphin warrior took it with joy and gratitude. "Thanks Sly." The raccoon nodded as he tried to contact Bentley again, and he did. "I read you Sly! Have you got the real Manta Heart?" "Sure do, pal. Ready to beam the Ximorator to us?" The turtle said yes in uncertainty. "Okay Sly, here it comes. Keep your fingers crossed." They waited only a minute for something to happen…and it did.

In a flash of white-blue light, the little gizmo appeared in front of the team. After picking it up, Sly told Bentley that it worked. "Excellent! Now change Zarus back, finish the job and get out of there; Yanor's forces will make their move soon." Just then, Carmelita's voice came in. "Hey Sly, if you make it back, there is something very important we must talk about." "Rodger that, Gorgeous. I'll see ya soon." He then turned cut off the signal.

Sly then handed the Ximorator to Jacor. "Zarus is your brother, and you've wanted to get him back for a long time. I think you should have the honor of reviving him." Jacor took the device with great appreciation. "Thank you, Sly. I have been waiting for this moment for months. Now I will _finally _get my brother back…" Jacor then put the Manta Heart down on the floor and pointed the Ximorator at it.

"I think Kanog pressed the red button when he used it on Zarus. So I think the blue button will reverse the process." He said as he pressed the blue button. It was instantaneous; the little statue was now a full-size Mantian with blue and white armor. "Zarus! You're back to your old self!" Zarus turned to Jacor with the happiest face ever. "Jacor! You're alright! I am so glad to see you alive and well, my brother." They then walked to each other and hugged, like how all brothers do.

When they parted, Zarus looked around in confusion. "What has happened, brother? Where are we?" Jacor looked surprised. "You mean…you don't remember anything?" The good Mantian shook his head. "The last thing I remember was beating Kanog back on Dolphus. Then there was this flash of light…and now I am here, wherever here is." Jacor told him that they are on Kanog's flagship, currently in a battle above Plaxis Prime.

Zarus was shocked. "What has happened since the battle back at home?" Sly decided to interrupt. "It might be a good idea to hold the questions until all the action is over, Zarus." Zarus turned his head to the raccoon and the others. "Who are you, and who are those guys?" Sly smiled as he answered. "I'm Sly Cooper. The other guys with us are King Beowulf and Captain Rovax. We are good friends of your brother. We helped him get you back."

The wolf and the falcon nodded to confirm his words. Zarus turned back to Sly and thanked him and the others immensely for their help they have given Jacor. "No problem, big guy. We're just doing what all good people do…" Just then, a familiar voice was heard behind them. "I hate to interrupt your little reunion, but our battle is not over yet." They all turned around to see Kanog back on his feet, ready to begin the battle once more.

When Zarus saw him, he was immediately filled with rage. "You!! I have offered you a chance to leave my home and never return. Instead, you resulted in trickery to get what you want! I promise you, I want show you the same mercy this time!" He said as he pulled out his sword, ready to finish what he started. "You heard him, guys! Let's give him a hand!" Sly yelled as he got back his cane, while the others got out their swords.

As Kanog pulled out his sword, he said, "I will make you all pay for ruining my plans for ultimate power!! And soon your fleet will meet the same fate as you will!" He then charged at Zarus and the others. Zarus charged at him as well. Their swords clashed in sparks. They backed off, and then attacked again. The fight was intense; they were almost evenly matched. Sly and the others watched in awe. "Don't relax just yet, guys. We may have to step in real soon." said Sly.

Back with the battle, Zarus was matching Kanog move for move. "It is useless, tyrant. I remember your fighting style from our first encounter, and I know how to overcome it! Also, I am not exhausted like I was last time!" He then parried another one of Kanog's strikes, and quickly swung his sword at Kanog's left side, slashing it. The evil alien screamed briefly and fell on one knee, clutching his side.

Zarus turned to his foe with his sword pointing at him. "If you surrender now, Kanog, I'll spare your life." Kanog turned to face him with complete hatred. "NEVER!!!" He then got back on his feet and attacked again. Zarus jumped over him and kicked him in the back of the head. Kanog went down with a thud. Sly and the team cheered at Zarus' performance. Kanog was up once more, more determined than ever to kill his opponent.

"Man, does that guy _ever_ give up?!" asked a stunned Sly. Zarus smiled as he turned to Jacor. "Would you and your new friends like a piece of him? After all, I can't have all the fun!" The dolphin smiled at his request. "You bet we would! Let's finish this!" They all yelled as they ran to Kanog. Kanog tried to slash them all, but they jumped in different directions. Rovax slashed Kanog's right shoulder from behind him, causing Kanog to yell in pain again.

Beowulf took a swing at the left hip, delivering even more damage. Jacor swung his sword at both of Kanog's legs, causing him to really scream in pain. And to finish the job, Sly jumped right in front of him and used his cane to force him to fall on his face! After all that, Kanog was finally beaten, and didn't get back up. Sly looked at the rest of the team and smiled.

"Great job, everyone! We gave Kanog a beating he will never forget!" But then, Kanog started to laugh. He was too badly injured to get up, but he was still able to move his head up. He looked at them with an insane look and laughed. "What are you laughing about now, Psycho? You've lost! It's over!" Rovax said. Kanog answered with certainty. "You fools! You may have won this little scuffle, but I will win the war!

"My reinforcements should be here by now. With their assistance, your allies will perish! You all have fought and beaten me for nothing…" "Emperor Kanog, this is bridge control, can you hear me?" Kanog answered with triumph in his voice. "Yes, I hear you. Report." The Mantian voice sounded nervous, almost as if he said the wrong thing, he would die. "Sir, it is about Yanor's back-up forces. They have arrived, but…"

Kanog was starting to worry now. "But what, bridge control? What about Yanor's forces?" He hesitated. "Well, what happened? Don't tell me that they were destroyed!" "No sir, it's not that. It is, well, they are not attacking the enemy, sir…they are attacking us!" Kanog was shocked at this report! "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YANOR'S FORCES ARE ATTACKING US?!?!"

After listening to this report, Sly and the others began to laugh their heads off! Kanog turned his face to them. "What are you laughing about?!" Sly was the one who answered him. "Well Kanog, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but…The joke's on you!" Kanog felt both shocked and confused. And then, a hologram appeared in the middle of the room, right in front of the badly injured Kanog.

It was Yanor. The evil emperor looked at the image with complete shock. "Yanor!! What is the meaning of this?! Why are your troops attacking us when they should be destroying the enemy fleet?!" The black Mantian smiled at him. "Emperor Kanog, It saddens me to tell you that I _ordered_ my troops to attack what is left of your forces." Kanog couldn't believe this! "Why would you betray me?! You are my Chief of Security!"

Yanor continued to smile as he answered. "I am also the leader of a rebellion that has been planning your downfall for a long time. Now, the time has finally come for me and my troops to show our true colors!" The image then changed the battle out in space. Kanog was in complete disbelief; all his remaining ships were being destroyed by Yanor's back-up ships along side with the fleet Sly and his friends brought in.

Yanor came back and turned to Sly and his team. "Well done, Sly Cooper. Thanks for giving Kanog what he deserved." Sly smiled at his ally. "No problem, Yanor." Yanor then turned to Zarus. "Hello, Zarus. I am glad that you are restored to your old self." Zarus was stunned by this whole thing. "Wait a minute. You and many others have been plotting to fight against Kanog?! I don't believe it; I thought I was the only Mantian that was against him!"

The other Mantian shook his head. "No my friend, you weren't the only one." Yanor then turned back to Sly. "So Sly, what shall we do with our tyrant here?" The raccoon smiled. "I think we should leave him on board his ship…when it blows up!" Kanog turned to Sly, not believing what he had just heard. "What do you mean when my ship blows up?!" Yanor asked if he meant that his ships should destroy it. Sly shook his head.

"I mean blow it up from the inside. We have a friend in the main reactor room, and she has set some very nasty explosives to blow this thing to kingdom come." Yanor smirked. "I like the idea. Alright, I'll see you back on the planet's surface once you and your team escape." Yanor's hologram then vanished. "Alright people, let's say we pick up Ariel and get out of here?" They all agreed as they began to head to the elevator.

Kanog started to crawl towards them. "Wait! You can't leave me like this! Have mercy!" Zarus then turned back at Kanog with disgust. "I have already told you Kanog…this time, there will be _no_ mercy." As the elevator doors closed, they heard Kanog scream in despair. "I can't wait to get off this nightmare." said Rovax. "You and me both, my friend." replied Beowulf. Sly activated his wrist com and contacted Ariel.

"Hey Ariel, it's Sly. How are you holding up?" The female dolphin answered in relief. "So far, so good. It has been really dull down here; no action what so ever! What about you boys?" "We are on our way down right now in the elevator. Now will be a good time to activate the takhar bombs." She nodded. "Okay, I'll see you in minute." After ending her transmission, Ariel got approached one of the bombs and spoke into it. "Activate all takhar bombs. Start 10 minute countdown."

"Takhar bombs armed. T-minus 10 minutes to implosion." said a computer voice. She then heard a beeping sound, confirming the countdown had started. Ariel headed out of the main reactor and ran to the elevator that Sly and the others were on. They arrived the same time she did. She was glad to see them all alive and well, especially Jacor. She gave him a big hug, and gladly returned. "I knew you would make it, tough guy." she said with a smirk. "I had a promise to keep," said a smiling Jacor.

She then noticed Zarus coming out last from the elevator. "Zarus?! What are you doing here?" The heroic Mantian shook his head. "It is best to run now and ask questions later." Everyone agreed. "How much have we got before this place goes sky high?" asked Sly. Ariel turned to him. "According to my wrist com timer, we have about 9 minutes to get to out of here before we are cooked." "Then let us not waste anymore time here, my friends." said Beowulf.

They all nodded and ran to the direction of the elevator that will take to the garbage disposal room, where their space fighters are waiting. They ran as fast as they could. So far, no guards have appeared to stop them. Finally, they have made it to the elevator. "7 minutes and counting," said Ariel. "We're making good time," replied Rovax. Once the elevator doors are opened, they ran to the garbage disposal room. However, once they entered, they ran into a road block.

Over a dozen guards were watching the space fighters. They then spotted our heroes. "Looks like we got a little problem." said Zarus. "How did they know the fighters were here?" asked Beowulf. "Kanog," growled Jacor. "That monster, he must have ordered these guards to search the ship until our fighters were found after we left him to die. No doubt that this is his last attempt to prevent us from escaping."

"Uh, guys, I hate to interrupt your observation, but we have about 5 minutes before we go ka-boom!" exclaimed Ariel. Sly agreed with the female Aquian; they didn't have much time left. Rovax asked Sly if he still some of his Rage Bombs to use on the guards like before. He nodded. "Yeah, but I only have two left. We are going to have to lead them away from the ships and get them all together so that both bombs will have their effect on them."

Ariel decided to get their attention. After Sly and the rest of the team are hiding behind some crates, she whistled at the guards and said, "Hey, boneheads! You looking for someone to tango with? Well, here I am!" "What? Get her!" With that statement, all the guards ran to arrest her. Once they were away from the fighters and grouped together, Sly threw the bombs at them. "Ariel, cover your face!" yelled Sly. She did so and ran to the others.

"Did it work?" she asked. "Turn around." said Jacor, laughing. She did turn to look at the guards, and she started laughing too. The Mantians were all over each other! "Looks like both the bombs did the trick," said a satisfied Sly. "Ariel, how much time is left?" asked Beowulf. She looked at her timer. "We got 3 minutes to get our butts outta here!" "Say no more, Ariel. To the fighters everyone!" said Sly.

They ran to their fighters. Sly got into his with Beowulf sitting behind him, Rovax got in his fighter, and Jacor got in his fighter, with Ariel sitting next to him and Zarus behind them. Once they closed their cockpits and activated their engines, Sly contacted Bentley again. "Bentley, me and the guys are back in our fighters and were are about to take off. Do you think you could the Neutron Cannon at Kanog's flagship like last time so that the door will remain open?"

The turtle responded with distress. "Sorry Sly, that's not possible. The Neutron Cannon was damaged during the fighting, and I can only repair it when the ship is offline. You will have to find another way out. But you've got plenty of time. It's not like the ship is going to explode in 2 minutes, right?" Sly hesitated. "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but…" Bentley finished for him.

"It _is_ going to explode in 2 minutes?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?! Never mind, you'll have to combine your lasers with the other fighters to blast the hatch open and escape, pronto! Kanog has sealed it shut!" "Rodger that, pal. See ya on the other side." Sly then told the others what to do. They agreed; it was their only way to escape. "Come on, guys. Let's move!" They then flew their fighters down the garbage duct they had used to get into.

When they arrived at the hatch, it was indeed sealed shut. "Only 1 minute until the fireworks start!" said Ariel. Sly told everyone to concentrate their lasers at the hatch. "Lasers at full power, and…FIRE!" The fighters fired their fully-charged lasers at the hatch. It was slowly melting, getting weaker by the second. "40 seconds left, guys!" Ariel said in panic. "We are almost there, Ariel. Don't give up on us now." said a calm Jacor.

A few seconds later, the hatch exploded! The way was clear. "Move, now!" yelled Sly. The other fighters did not hesitate as they flew out of the blasted hatch. "30 seconds left on the clock." said Ariel. Sly then contacted Bentley. "Bentley, we have made it outside, but I think the explosion is going to be a big one. You better advise the other ships to get away from the blast radius." "Got ya, pal. I'm already on it."

Immediately, every ship in the good guy fleet was moving away from Kanog's flagship, even Yanor's ships. "20 seconds left!" screamed Ariel. Sly got the message and asked Bentley if they are out of range. "Every ship in the fleet is safely outside the blast radius of the explosion, but you're not. You need to really kick on those boosters to get out in time." Sly then told everyone to activate their boosters. "Hold on!!!" They all fired their boosters and soared like rockets.

"10 seconds left!" said Ariel. "We are almost out of range!" Back on the flagship, the countdown continued. "9...8…7…6…5...4...3...2...1…" The flagship then disappeared in a super nova! Sly and the other fighters have just gotten out of range and turned around to see the show. "Awesome work, guys! Mission accomplished!" yelled Sly. Everyone was cheering that Kanog was gone forever. Rovax smiled that he had gotten to settle his score with one who destroyed his old ship.

Beowulf was smiling with happiness; the nightmare was over and he will soon be home to his family. Jacor and Ariel watched the beautiful explosion, holding hands. Zarus saw this and smirked. Sly felt that he could finally relax. 'It last, it is over. My friends and I can finally go home.' He then thought about what Carmelita wanted to talk to him about. 'I think I know what it might be about…'


	37. Chapter 36 Epilogue

Hi everyone. We have at last arrived at the final chapter of my unbelievable story. I wish the story could go on a bit longer, but alas, it must end here. Here we go! Enjoy!

Sly Cooper and the Space Thieves

Chapter 36- Epilogue

In the palace that once was Kanog's, a great celebration is being held! Sly and all his friends and allies are celebrating the end of Kanog's reign of terror and that a new era of piece will begin on Plaxis Prime. Jacor introduced Ariel and Zarus to the rest of Sly's gang. Ariel and Carmelita liked each other instantly, saying that they how much alike they are. Zarus decided to quite down the party and get everyone's attention. Once all eyes were on him, he felt slightly nervous; he had never given a public speech before. With some encouragement from Jacor and the others, he felt more confident.

"Hello, everyone. I just have a few words I would like to say. First, I would like to thank my brother, Jacor of Dolphus, and his companions, for rescuing me from being Kanog's tool for power and destruction." There was a huge applause from the crowd towards our heroes. Sly and his gang smiled at the applause. Zarus cleared his throat to get their attention again. "Also, I want to give a huge thanks to Yanor and his loyal rebel soldiers. Without their aid, all of Kanog's opposition would have lost."

Applause was given again as Yanor and his rebels waved and nodded their heads in pride. Once all was quiet once more, Zarus continued. "And finally, I want to say that after much discussion with my friends and allies, I have decided to become the new ruler of Plaxis Prime! But unlike Kanog, I will not let war, bloodshed, destruction, and death be the way of our people. From now on, there will be peace, prosperity, and interplanetary cooperation with our closet allies!"

The crowds cheered more loudly than ever as Zarus, the new Mantian leader, finished his speech. The loudest applause came from Sly's gang, who knew what had to be done to accomplish all this. "Tomorrow, we shall begin to rebuild our world. But for tonight, we party!" As Zarus stepped down from his stand, the celebration continued with laughter, dancing, and pretty darn good food.

"You made an excellent speech, Zarus," said Jacor as his brother came to join him and the others. "I know you will make a great leader, and that you will make a huge difference here. I'm very proud of you, brother." Zarus smiled back. "I'm proud of you two, brother. But I will miss you once you return to Dolphus." The dolphin shook his head. "I'll miss you too, but we'll see each other again before long, I promise." "We both will," said Ariel and she came up to him, holding Jacor's hand.

"You will make an incredible leader, Zarus. I have no doubt of that." said Beowulf. "It won't be easy, but I know you will do just fine." replied Rovax. "A lot of people will be counting on you. Don't let them down." said Carmelita. "Once you get the hang of it, playing the leader will be a breeze," said Sly. The others gave Zarus their good luck advices as well. The heroic Mantian thanked each of them. "I appreciate all of your support. Now, let us join in on the festivities, shall we?" They all agreed and joined the party without further delay.

Sly and Carmelita didn't join the others. Instead, they went to a place where they can talk privately. Once they were alone, Sly spoke. "So Carmelita, what was it that you wanted to talk about earlier?" The inspector flushed a little before she answered. "It's just, well…I want to talk about our relationship. You know that it will change once we return to Earth, don't you?" Sly nodded. "Yeah, I do know that it will change. Once we're home, we'll go back to playing cops and robbers again." he said with smile.

Carmelita smiled a bit too. "Before we got mixed up in all this space stuff, all I wanted was to see you behind bars. But now, I want is to spend the rest of my life with you. I just don't see how it will work out when we get back home." The master thief nodded. "I hear ya, Inspector Fox. Your boss and coworkers wouldn't be too happy if their ally became romantically involved with an international thief wanted all over the world."

They both laughed at that statement. "No, they wouldn't be happy at all," said Carmelita. Sly thought about it and came up with an idea. "Listen, I think I know something that might work." Carmelita looked at him and listened. "Once we return to Earth, my gang and I have some unfinished business. Once that is over with, I'll _let_ you catch me and bring me into custody…" The female cop shook her head. "No Sly, I don't want to do that, not after what we have just been through together!" "You didn't let me finish." She apologized and allowed him to continue.

"After you arrest me, you will allow the rest of the gang to go free; the reward for my head is much bigger than theirs. You will then convince your boss that I had suffered amnesia while you were trying to catch me. You can then try to tell him to erase my criminal record and allow me to live an almost normal life. That way, we have a shot at being together without any _illegal_ problems. What do you think?" Carmelita thought about it for a few minutes, and then she gave her answer.

"That sounds impossible, ridiculous, and insane!" Sly was taken aback by her unexpected answer. "Anything else?" She nodded. "Yeah…I wish I'd thought of it first." she said with a smile. Sly smiled back as he kissed her passionately, while Carmelita returned the favor. Not to far away, Jacor and Ariel saw them making out, big time. "Those two are perfect for each other," said Jacor. "They aren't the _only_ couple here, you know," replied Ariel. The two dolphins looked at one another, and they kissed too. They showed the same passion as Sly and Carmelita have; a sign of a perfect romance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, Zarus gathered Sly and all his companions to his chamber for a quick meeting. "Alright, now that everyone is here, I have a few things to discuss. First of all, is getting Sly and his gang back to Earth. I will take a small escort and transport them there without being noticed. To make sure that no one else on Earth gets wind of us, I had a team of engineers modify all your vehicles and equipment a few hours ago; they are exactly as they were when Kanog abducted you all."

"Wait, we don't get to keep the Dragon Thief as a space ship?!" shouted Murray. Zarus shook his head. "Sorry Murray, but I cannot leave Earth any evidence that they were visited by people from another world. That also goes for any technology that was given to you for Kanog's plans." Bentley put a hand on his pal's shoulder. "Its okay, Murray. We've managed to pull of jobs without alien technology in the past, and we still can." The big hippo felt better. "You're right, Bentley! "The Murray" doesn't need alien technology when he has his fists!!" Everyone laughed.

Zarus continued with his plans. "You will be dropped off at the same spot you were when Kanog took you. Carmelita," he turned to her as he spoke, "your commandoes will be just fine. The mind control chips that were planted in their heads have been successfully removed without difficulty. They will remember nothing of their experience when they were taken. Just don't tell them about what has happened when they wake up." Carmelita nodded and assured him that she won't say a word to her troops.

"Once you are all back home, I will escort Jacor, Ariel, Beowulf, and Rovax back to their home planets. Perhaps then we could form a partnership with their worlds as well; it is always good to have allies on other planets." Jacor and his other friends smiled at this idea. "Now that that has been settled, let us be off. My ship is waiting for us, come." They all followed Zarus out of his chamber, and soon outside the palace. Before long, they have arrived at the hanger bay.

"Everyone onboard, we will take off in a few minutes." One by one, they boarded the big ship. Once they were all onboard, the hatch closed, the engines had ignited, and the vessel took off without further delay. Sly and his friends watched as Plaxis Prime was in full view again. 'When we first arrived there, it was full of people that want to hurt and destroy. Now, it has completely changed. Unbelievable,' Sly thought. Zarus told his navigator to set a course for Earth and to engage the cloak when they arrive. When he was told all was ready, he said, "Engage." The ship vanished in warp space.

20 minutes later, the ship dropped out of warp space and activated their stealth cloak. Sly and the gang saw a planet they never thought they would see again: Earth. Jacor and his other interplanetary friends got a good look and were amazed. "Your world is beautiful," said Ariel in amazement. "Indeed, it is a most wondrous sight," said Beowulf in agreement. But all too soon, the planet gazing was over as Zarus came to Sly and his gang. "Okay Sly, it is time. Gather your gang and follow me." Sly nodded as he told his gang to follow him. Jacor and the others followed too.

When they have arrived in the hanger, Sly and the gang got a good look at the Dragon Thief; it looked exactly as it did when they were taken from Earth. "It looks just way we remember it, right guys?" The whole gang agreed. Zarus was very pleased for their approval. "Carmelita, your commandoes are already on your police boat, still unconscious. When they awaken, I trust you will come up with a story to convince them what _really_ happened?" he said as he winked. The inspector smiled as she nodded.

"Very well, I will allow you all to say goodbye to your friends. Just tell me when you are ready after you get on your vessels." "Thanks, Zarus." said Sly. Zarus walked to edge of the hanger, giving the gang some goodbye time. Sly approached Jacor first. "Well, guess this is it, huh Jacor?" the dolphin smiled. "Yes, it would seem so, Sly. I will miss you and your gang." They shook hands and agreed to always be friends. Jacor did the same with the rest of Sly's gang. Ariel was next. "Take care of yourself, Sly. And I also hope that you and Carmelita will be happy together." she said as she smiled.

Smiling back, Sly said, "I hope so too, Ariel…I hope so too." The female Aquian then approached Carmelita and hugged each other. "You be happy with Sly, alright? 'Cause you know, I don't like romances that go sour." "Don't worry, it won't grow sour…just sweeter." They laughed at that as they parted. "I hope things turn out alright btw you and Jacor too." "Oh, I think we will be just fine." she said with a smile. Bentley and Penelope listened and held hands as well, happy that they have something too.

Sly approached Beowulf next. "It has been a real honor to fight by your side, Sly Cooper. I have now paid my debt to you for helping me. When I return, I will tell my wife, my son, and my people all of the adventures we had together." Sly smiled at the white wolf king as he shook his hand. "I am honored as well, your highness. Say hi to Isis and your son for me and my gang." Beowulf nodded. "I will, Sly Cooper, I sure will." He said goodbye to the others as well. Rovax came up at last. He shook his hand with Sly's too.

"Thank you and your gang, Sly Cooper, for exposing the truth of my father's murder and aiding me in capturing his killer and his leader. I also thank you for saving my people from slavery. It is a debt I'll never be able to fully repay," he said with gratitude in his voice. "You've paid your debt by helping me and the others to take down Kanog. That I will never forget." Rovax smiled happily. He said farewell to the others. Now that everyone has said their goodbyes, it is time for favorite gang to leave.

Sly and his gang walked onboard the now wooden Dragon Thief, while Carmelita got on her police boat with her unconscious troops onboard. Sly turned to Zarus and told him they were ready. He nodded. "Very well, goodbye my friends! Take good care of yourselves! Bridge, activate transporter…now." And just like when they were take from Earth, both ships were surrounded by a huge, blue light. Zarus, Jacor, and the others were waving goodbye to them as they vanished…

When the light disappeared, Sly and his gang looked around: they were back on the open ocean. Sly looked around, and saw that Carmelita's boat was just a few miles behind them. "Hey Sly, were home! We are back on Earth!" yelled Bentley in happiness. All of the gang was cheering that they have returned home at last. Sly, however, was thinking about Carmelita. 'I hope my plan for us to be together works out in the end…' Just then, Penelope came up on deck. "Sly, according to my calculations, we should be less than 10 miles from Dr. M's island!"

Sly slapped himself in the head. 'That's right! I almost forgot…the Cooper Vault!' Sly looked at his gang and got their attention. "Alright guys, what are standing around for? Next stop…Dr. M's island, and the Cooper Vault!" The gang had lost no time in getting the Dragon Thief moving again towards their original destination. Meanwhile, a few miles back, some disgruntled apes were just now getting back on their feet.

"Commander York, are you alright?" asked Inspector Fox. Commander York and his troops nodded as they now stood in confusion. "Inspector, what happened? One minute we were chasing the Cooper ship, and the next…nothing." Pleased that they don't remember anything, she came up with the perfect cover up story. "It is simple, Commander. We were...uh…hit by an unanticipated wave from the starboard side of the boat. It knocked all of us off our feet and into unconsciousness. I only just woke up a second ago."

"What about the Cooper ship, Inspector?" Carmelita looked and saw that the Dragon Thief was on the move again. Trying to pretend she was upset, she yelled. "Blast! Sly Cooper and this gang are getting away! We almost had them that time! Luckily, we know where they are going." She turned to the lead commando. "Commander York, get this tub moving again and catch up with the Cooper ship, now!" "Yes, ma'am. Alright you apes, you heard her, let's move!" Carmelita turned around and exhaled in relief.

'They fell for it, I don't believe it! Now all there is left to do is do what Sly said after his "unfinished business" of his is settled. I just hope nothing happens to him on that island…' As she thought this, the boat was on the move again as they pursued the ship that contained the most wanted gang of thieves in the world: Bentley, Murray, Guru, Penelope, Panda King, Dimitri, and the most famous one of all…Sly Cooper.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

5 years later…

Peace and prosperity flourished across the vast voids of space. On Plaxis Prime, Emperor Zarus had rebuilt his world of his birth and turned it into paradise. No crime or poverty anywhere on his new and improved world. He had also succeeded in making a pact with the other worlds his closest friends came from. He was very pleased that all the people on those worlds have become friends with one another.

On Dolphus, Jacor and Ariel's first date went without a problem at all. They soon got engaged, and then married. Jacor was very happy that his people and Zarus' people have put aside past grudges and learned to live in harmony. They have exchanged technology to help one another and shared ideas of better cooperation. Jacor and his new wife, Ariel, are expecting a newborn in a few months.

On Dramar, Captain Rovax and Queen Wingdra have become closer than ever. One the month that Wingdra step down as queen, she and Rovax could now date without any problems. But before she stepped down, Wingdra had one last thing to do. She decreed from now on that no Tramuran was welcome on Dramar and if they had the nerve to free their captive leader and ex-racer, they will be fired upon without mercy. Rovax and Wingdra are now married and have a 4 year old daughter named Carla, who was just like both of her parents. She has gold eyes, scarlet feathers, and is obsessed with poetry.

On Crystala, Beowulf and Isis were reunited and are happy to be together again. Beowulf had told her everything that had happened since he left, and she was amazed by every detail. They continued to rule their home world with honor, good will, and pride. Their son, Little Sly, has grown quite a bit. He has started to learn to fight with a sword and beginning to master the magic he had used to stop Volroth when he was a baby.

The young wolf prince is learning his sword and magic skills very quickly, and has become quite powerful. He is just like his father and his mother, and loves to hear the stories that his father had with the master thief that he was named after over and over again. He dreams of one day of meeting the master thief and all his friends someday, and have his own adventures with them.

Speaking of Sly, things are really going well for him on Earth. His plan to be with Carmelita had a little snag; he got his head hurt when he protected Carmelita from Dr. M's attack. After the mad doctor was beaten, Carmelita was shocked to discover that Sly had really did suffer amnesia; he could not remember anything. However, when Carmelita told Sly that he was going to be her partner at Interpol, he said it "worked out like I thought it would, though Dr. M had complicated things a bit."

Shocked that Sly had never lost his memory, she scolded him for lying to her all the way back to the police station. But after she had cooled down, she realized his plan did work for the best; Dr. M just spiced it up a little. When he asked about his gang, she said that they might think he didn't survive. But Sly assured her that he left them a calling card…"And to them, it will be worth millions…"

A few years later, Sly Cooper and Carmelita became the best team Interpol has ever seen (they don't know that Sly remembers being a thief). They soon got engaged and then married in a big church in downtown Paris. He secretly invited the whole gang and advised them to wear disguises so that they won't be recognized by the cops. The wedding went perfectly; Carmelita Fox became Mrs. Sly Cooper!

They moved into the house Sly once lived when he was a child. It took a little doing, but the place looked spectacular! Later they got a surprise: their son, Michael. When he was about 5, his parents told him of all the adventures they had together, including ones that were "out of this world." He was easily fascinated by the stories. Sly called on his old gang to come to the house and have a nice big dinner with them all. They enjoyed meeting Michael.

Before everyone started eating, Sly got on his feet and raised his glass. "Attention everyone! I would like to propose a toast. A toast to my wonderful wife and good friend, Carmelita, to our new son, Michael, and to all of you for all the great times we shared over the years! To all of us!" Everyone raised their glasses and repeated the toast. As they all sat down and ate, Sly Cooper and Carmelita felt like the happiest couple in the world, and they have great friends. They will live in love and happiness for the rest of their lives.

The End.

Note: That's it, my story is over! I have worked hard on this all the way to the end. I promised that Iwould complete it, and I did. I want to thank all my reviewers who encouraged me to keep it going: Simba McCloud, Patcot 2006, Stone-Man 85, Ringtailmaster, Kitty Petro, and a special thanks to my two favorite reviewers: Larry Cimora (thanks for being so fond of my story) and Heiduska (if you have any ideas about my next Sly story, let me know in your review). Good day to you all!


End file.
